Eagle and Trident
by henrie locker
Summary: They are the best trained fighters in the world. Their missions are top secret and no one really knows anything about them. Yet they are still humans. Annabeths best friend disappears without a trace and three years later she cracks and goes looking for him not knowing that the closer she gets to finding him her chances of growing old shrink. ( Love will conquer all.) even death
1. Made a choise

**Hi People. This story is a test and one I wanted to write for a while.**

**So. This is a Percabeth story. There are no gods, only mortals. This is kind of a action story.**

**What you need to know is that Percy and Annabeth have been the closest friends since the crib. Both of them were pashonetly in love with each other. Both kind of knew about the others feelings but never started dating. Just as it looked like they would finally start a romantic relationship our favorite Seaweed brain disappeared without a trace or a word leaving a torn Annabeth behind. Finally after three years Annabeth can´t stand it anymore and goes and tracks her Seaweed brain down not knowing that she was stepping into the deadly world.**

Annabeth pov.

I was working with my study group and thinking of my best friend since daycare. Now I havn´t seen him for three years. He disappeared with out ever telling me what was going on. I had finally gotten the courage to ask him out on my eighteenth birthday.

Okay I didn´t. We went and had dinner together and when saying goodnight I leaned up and kissed him. It was something between his cheek and lips and the way he said, "good night" and "see you tomorrow" made clear that we would carry on were we just stopped. That night I went to back smiling like a total idiot. I had been in love with my Seaweed brain since I could remember. Both of us had been asked out many many times. I think he had always known that I was undeniably and irrevocable in love with my private Seaweed brain and I think he was in love with me to. We just never started dating. Or so I thought. He disappeared didn´t he? He left.

Even if he tuns out to be a jerk and abandoned me I need to know what happened to him. I need closure to find peace.

"Annabeth. Are you still among us?" It was Luke. The worst Playboy in school and the one that never left me in peace.

"Let her be Luke. She was with Percy." Piper knew me so well. That is were I always was. I was a wreck.

Luke scowled. Why are you still obsessed with that looser." I could feel anger boil in myself. And sadness. Unbelievable deep sadness. Sadness escaping from the hole Percy had left.

"Do you need to leave Annabeth?" Piper understood me. I couldn´t wait anymore. "Yes. I have to leave."

"Go were" Luke demands. You know we have a party tonight. I planned it for months. You can´t just drop out."

I couldn´t believe that guy. "I told you I wasn´t coming. I have no interest in getting drunk and I never want to sink so far as sleep with you. Yes Piper. I have to find him."

Luke looked like he wanted to explode. He did´t react good to being ignored or rejected. He should get used to it buy now. I´ve done it to him for years.

"How long will you be away?" Piper asks.

I shake my head. "As long as it takes."

Thaila stands up and hugs me. "So you might not return." I nod.

I say my good byes to the,m all. Travis and Connor. Thalia, Piper.. Luke I leave out. I grab my backpack and walk out of the library. I will find you. If it is the last thing I do.

I climb into my car and drive to the grocery store and by food for a week so I didn´t have to leave my home. I had some research to do. Ones at home I put on my normal computer and my Lap Top.

First I search for the name Percy Jackson It was a blank. He had been removed from the swimming records from tournaments that he had won. It was like he never existed. His Facebook account had long disappeared. It hadn´t just been deleted. There was no evidence that he had ever had one. I had an Idea. I grab my old phone and wire it to a charger cable. Then I check the SMS and Whats app messages we had exchanged. They were gone. That was strange.. I was really sure that didn´t happen. Damn it. I studied databank access next to Architecture.

I give up on looking him up on Google. It looked like someone had made a very large effort to make it appear as if my Seaweed brain had never existed. But I knew that he had existed. I knew because I missed him. That person was a pro because with a beginner I would already have found it so I knew I wouldn´t find anything at all. Well I maybe could find something but that wouldn´t be legal. I thought back to the News Paper article that stated that Sally Jackson and her son had gone missing. Maybe they got a new Identity from the feds. Something like a witness protection. Why hadn´t he taken me with him. He knew I hated my father and step mother. Why did he leave me behind? All this made on sence. Percy had never been able to lie. At the night were Percy and I sort of became a pair he meant it when he had said that he would see me the next day.. Something had happened that night. I went over to a photo album in my book shelf and pulled it out. Then I opened it and looked of Photos of my and Percy. I noticed that both of us were together on almost every picture. Smiling or laughing. In one Percys and my face was covered in Icing. I had stuffed Percys face in the cake and he then rubbed his face over mine smearing the icing all over my face to. Our lips had brushed only seconds before the photo was taken.

It set my body on fire only thinking of the contact. The I waned to lean again in and crash my lips to his but Sally had surprised us with a camera. Suddenly tears gushed down my cheeks and I couldn´t help but clutch the album my chest and cry. Then it hit me. I wipe the tears from face and rip out a picture. I run to my scanner and put the photo inside. I scan it and mark Percys face through the fecal recognition program. As the source I marked Google pictures and then I ran the program. I knew this would take a while so I decided to star packing my suitcase just in case and a few bags. Then I made a quick dinner and checked on the computer and to my surprise the computer had two hits. One was one the US NAVY battleship USS Iowa and the other in Disney land.

That ship was a museum but still could be reactivated. The picture was of a family with two children but the face I was looking for was in the back ground. There was Percy was standing on one of the many balconies of the ships superstructure. His hair was a lot shorter than last time and he looked very Athletic and Tanned.

With him were a two others. Both his age. One man and a woman. The three had their arms around each other and looked so close it hurt a bit. Then I noticed something. I zoomed in on Percy neck. He was wearing a dog tag. The other boy two and the girl had a necklace but I couldn´t see if she was wearing one. Was my Seaweed brain in the military? I couldn´t imagine it. Doing what others tell him with no explanation and being disciplined? That wasn´t him. But I might be wrong. Then I noticed something gold glinting on there collars. I zoomed in o the picture and let my computer compensate the graphic. I looked like a golden eagle carrying a trident and some things I couldn´t make out were on them to. Each of them had one. That was strange. Why couldn´t this be easy. Then I clicked on the link of the picture. It was some San Francisco holiday blog but what caught my attention was the date this pic was uploaded. That was two days ago. I didn´t know how long those people took to upload the pic but if they did it the same day the picture was shot then I had my first clue.

The other picture they were also only in the back ground. This time he was there only with that very attractive girl. They were laughing like crazy. Could he and this girl be...

I ran toward my room and opened the little safe. I took out the P-99 I had bought. Then I inserted a mag and stuffed a hand full of mags inside my pockets. I grabbed a 100 shot box. Normally I wouldn´t be caught dead with a gun nor would I take so much ammo but I was getting a very bad feeling about all this.

Ohh you Seaweed brain. What have you gotten into now?

I finished packing my suite case and ran to my car.

Seaweed brain. I am coming for you.

.

**So. Now the story starts. Annabeth is quite determined to find Percy. She being the super brain she is will find him or die trying so I do not want to be Percy when she gets hin in his fingers. Now. I really really want to hear you opinion and Ideas. Please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	2. Findings

**Hi I´m back. I just realised I made a few mistakes so I will try to keep them out. This is a story with out the supernatural. I hope you still have fun.**

**To demigodVixen: Thank you for following and favoriting and Reviewing my stories. It really made my day.**

**To PixelUp : Thank you for warning me.**

**To Guest: Sorry. No gods. But the characters will still be there.**

**To Twin-books: Thank you. I will.**

**To Elisabeth: Good to know. We all miss you in germany. **

Next chapter.

Annabeth pov.

I drove out of New York. What bothered me was that I would take so long to San Francisco.

I sighed. Should I buy a flight ticket. No. I would have to take the risk and arrive to late. I decided to take the motorway.

Seeing as I had a very long way ahead I stopped at the gas station. While waiting there I called Piper. "Hey Piper."

P:"Hi Annabeth."

A:"I found a lead on where Percy was only a few days ago. So I will be away for at least a while."

Piper paused..

P:"Annabeth. I think you should come back?"

I frown.

A"Why?"

P:"I am really sorry but you father is in the hospital. They couldn´t reach you because they don´t have your number..I tried to reach you, but you didn´t pick up or react to my messages."

I found only one lead on Percy and that was by pure chance. I knew the longer I took to get there the harder it would be to find him.

A:"Sorry piper. I won´t come. Tell him I have something to do." With that I ended the call. He hasn´t tried to contact me in over two years and now, just when I am going after Percy he wants me back in his life.

The phone rang again and I picked up.

A:"Yes Piper."

P:"Listen Annabeth. Your father is dying and he really wants to see you one last time."

My breath caught.

A:" Tell him from me that I am no toy of his. He didn´t give a crap for the last two years and I will not just abandon my only chance to find Percy just so he can pass away with a good consciousness."

P:"Think about this. You will regret this." I cursed.

A:"No. Because I will never forgive my self if I let this one chance pass for some jerk.."

Piper sighed. "I think you should meet your father but it is you choice. I will tell you father what you told me. See you later"

A:"Bye Piper. Just in case we don´t meat again...thank you for everything."

The phone call ended an I drove on as the sun set.

Suddenly my phone rang again. I picked up and my step mother voice snapped out of the Phone.

Susan.: "Annabeth. You drop what ever you are doing and say good-bye to your father. I don´t care what kind of fight we had in the past but you respect his last wishes."

A:"Listen Susan. I know my fight was with you and I let him decide between us two. He chose you and I left without regrets. He got what he choose. I have something much more important to do anyway."

S:"Ohhh no you don´t."

A:"I already told piper that I am no toy of yours. I disappeared when you people didn´t want me anymore but I won´t just come back just because someone remembered that I still exists. You and Dr. Chase don´t exists for me anymore.."

S::" How dare you-"

A:"I dare because I have something to do. I lost my life and I want it back. The part that made life worth living. Not the part that made me want to die. Have a nice day Hellen and give Dr. Chase my best wishes."

I ended the phone call.

I couldn´t believe it. I know it was expected of me to turn up and forgive him or pretend to so but I really didn´t want to. I was over with him and he was just another person on this planet. People die and I can´t be bothered about it.

–-line breaker-

I pulled in on a hotel parking lot because I was having problems staying awake. I grabbed my suite case and walked into the lobby. Then I waked to the receptionist and rented a room for the night. I press the button of the elevator and wait for a few seconds until the door opens again Then I get in and drive up to the floor on wich my room was. Finally after what seemed like ages I reach the room, unlock the door, enter the room, drop my suite case, pull my shoes and cloths of and crawl under the blankets. A few seconds later I was asleep.

Next morning.

I opened my eyes and I wondered for a few seconds in what strange room I was lying in. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I cut most ties to my old life. Groaning I get up and climb into the shower and let the hot water flow over me.

Sighing I turn the water of and dry my cloths. Then I pull some shorts on and check that I didn´t forget anything and leave the room. Then I load my suite case into my car and walk back into the hotel bistro to get some breakfast. While eating I open my computer to check my e-mails. Hmmm. Some from Piper and Thalia wanting to know where I was and how I was doing. I told them I was great and ignored the second question.

A few from my step mother ordering me to come back. I ignore those. One from my father begging me to forgive him and please just come back.

I paused for a second. It didn´t coast me anything.

So a wrote that I did forgive him. (I wasn´t angry anymore. I just didn´t care.) But that I couldn´t come by because I was traveling and doing what I was doing was really important to me and that this was my only chance.

I sent the mail and finished my breakfast. Then I paid for the meal and checked out. A few minutes later I was back on the road.

–-line breaker-

Two days later.

Finally I pulled in on the parking lot of the San Francisco harbor. After a half hour walk I stepped on to the museum ship USS Iowa. The 85k tones battleship looked majestic and intimidating in the setting sun. I walked over the polished wooden deck and through a hatchway into the superstructure of the vessel.

Weaving through groups of other visitors and other tour groups and old crew members. Finally I reached the command center and walk out on the balcony that was reserved for the deck watch. My skin started to tingle.

My Seaweed brain had been here not to long ago. My fingers softly brushed over the cool metal of the railing. "You know someone on this ship?"

I turned around and saw a middle-aged man in a NAVY uniform and a baseball cap on wich the silhouette of the Iowa was printed and the ships name was over it.

"I don`t think so. I´m looking for a very old friend and he was here a few days ago He actually stood here only a few days ago."

The sailor sighed. "That isn´t very likely. The bridge is actually of limits since the ship returned to dock after being deployed to the Chinese Sea three months ago. No visitor has been on this bridge for the last two weeks." My heart sank. The picture was older. Suddenly the sailor looked at me with suspicion.. "Would you so-called friend have black hair or blond hair? "

Hope fluttered inside me."Yes. Black hair " Hope fluttered in my chest. I pull the picture that I found in the internet from handbag and showed it to him. . Suddenly the man backed away and pulled the walky-talky from his belt. " We have a class two security breach. Call someone from the NCIS and alert the SFHQ." I was confused. Had I done something wrong. "Wait. Whats wrong." He looked at me with a determined expression. "Is this about the Black haired boy? He just disappeared three years ago and I really want to find him and know why he left me behind." I pulled out the photo on wich we were covered in icing and held it to him. He looked at the picture and his face softened. He lifted his walky talky again. "Stand down. Wrong alert. It was nothing.."

Then he turned to me. "Promise me that you are telling the truth."

I looked at him shocked." Yes. Of course. What is going on here."

He sighed. He hasn´t only visited this ship. He was deployed on it when she was called back into action a few months ago."

"What. Seaweed brain is a sailor?" I exclaimed. "Sorry I mean Percy."

He laughed. "Well that I will tell the others. Seaweed brain..him...I suppose it fits him.

Follow me . " He led me down into the ship. "You know Percy?" I ask. He laughed. Everyone this ship knows him. "

"Really? What did he do?"

"Yes. Sorry. I can´t tell you that."

"Why."

"Classified. If he didn´t tell you himself then I can´t tell you."

He led me through the CIC to a large bill board on a wall in the ships mess hall. There was a picture of a group of people in a bar. "That´s him." He pointed to my favorite black-haired, green-eyed boy." The two others, the blond man and brown-haired man were also their. Was she every were?. They were actually the only ones in normal clothes. Everyone else had uniforms on.

"Thank you for helping me." He smiled. "Do you know where I can find him?"

He laughed. "Sorry no."

He escorted me back to the ship's deck. "Well it was an honor to meet you Ms-"

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

His eyes widen. "Was your nickname Wise girl?" I nodded. How did he know? "Yes?" I ask tentatively. "Well Percy spoke of you a lot. I think he misses you like crazy." My heart flutters at this. He missed me...

"Well. Good bye than Ms Chase and good luck."

He walked back into the ship and I could hear him muttering quietly. "Seaweed brain. When this gets out he will never hear the end of it."

I sighed. I found out so much but still wasn´t any closer to finding him but at least I knew that he missed me wich alone made it worth coming here.. It had gotten dark now and I walked back to the car. I turned back one last time and gazed back at the brightly lit battle ship on wich Percy had lived for a few months.

The biggest question still remained. "Why?"

I sat down inside the car and drove to the next hotel and checked in. Before I went to sleep I checked another few e-mails.

A few from Piper, Thalia and the rest of my friends asked were I was and how I was doing. I replied to them that I was doing great and ignored the first question.

One from Luke asking me if I wanted to come over to his place to have since he (knew) that I was home and just was trying to play hard to get. He added a picture of him in undergarments, flexing his muscles. I wrote only two words back.. "Man whore"

A few more from my Step mother telling me that I was an ungrateful bitch and to grow a backbone and visit my father. I blocked her. And one from my father telling me he was sorry and begging me to visit him. I just ignored that mail all together. What was I supposed to say.? No again?

Then I want to sleep. I dreamed of a Seaweed brain. One tip. He has black hair and green eyes.

Next morning I woke up feeling elated for no reason. I took a shower and ate breakfast. Then I was on my way again. I had decided that since I was no closer I might as will brainstorm at the beach. I drove down a street that went along the beach looking for a quite place. Finally I found an empty parking lot and stopped the car.

To my dismay a black jeep and a black van pulled in on the parking lot behind me. Well then. I wasn´t going to get my privacy but I decided to make the best of it. It wasn´t crowded. So what. I was going to share the beach with a few other people. I stepped on the wooden walkway that led over the dunes. Suddenly there was the thundering of heavy boos on the wooden planks behind me. I turn around. There were running at me. They were also wearing black masks and black cloths and combat boots. The also wore black combat vests and what scared me most were carrying Sub-machine guns that I recognized as MP5s...and they were coming at me. I start sprinting at ones. The boots were coming closer and I knew that I wasn't going to get away. I had reached the sand. I plunge my hand into my handbag and grab the handle of the P99. Someones hand brushed my shoulder and I throw myself to the side and land in the sand.

One figure stumbles past me and I raise the gun and pull the trigger. The bullet hits him in the back and knocks him to the ground. Before I could fire again the gun is pulled from my hands by gloved hands.

I roll on my back to see my attacker and find myself into about half a dozen barrels pointing at my face.. Suddenly one man steps forward and the last thing I see before a sharp pain shoots through my head and knocks me unconscious is a gloved fist sailing towards my face.

**I hope you had fun. I am already working on the next chapter. I will be updating my favorite story "The Adventure of a life time" at the weekend.**

**I hope you had lots of fun. Please please Review. p.s. Today was the day that I got the more Reviews than ever before.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. Pain and hope

**Hey. I´m back. OKay this is really embarrassing. Annabeth did not have the P90 sub machine gun. She had the Walther P99 hand gun. This chapter will be largely unpleasant and I didn´t feel very good writing it but the end is worth it. I hope you have fun. I do apologize for my mistakes in spelling. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be Percy pov.  
**

**To Great story: Thx. This is sooo embarrassing. I can´t believe I made that mistake. I am no expect on small arms. My speciality is Navel Warfare, Warships, Fighter jets /Bombers and aerial combat. **

**To Twin-books. I hope you had fun.**

I had a pounding headache when I wake up. Through my closed I lids I could see a bright lights. I kept my eyes closed and let my other senses wonder. I was sitting on a hard chair. My hands were behind my back and my legs were bound to the chair. The air was cold and a bit moist. Finally I couldn´t stand it anymore and opened my eyes. The room was dark. The only source of light was a very bright lamp glaring in my face.

For the next few hours I just sat there shivering from cold and getting more and more board and hoping that my headache would go away.. I noticed were swollen so I could barely see anything and I could feel dried blood on my face. Finally I was shaking from the cold when the door opened and two men with masks enter the room. They undo my shackles. Bye now I was just to tiered and cold to move. They pulled the chair out from under me and I hit the floor. Pain shot through my head as it hit the concrete. One of the man grabs a fistful of my hair and dragged me out of the room and into an other much warmer and normal lit room. There stood also a few other men waiting for us. They also wore masks. The guy dragging me tossed me into the middle of the room. I curled up on the floor and hid my face. "What do you want?" I croak. I had planned to sound strong and demanding but that didn´t work..

"We were ordered to take you and perhaps make you a bit uncomfortable.

Sadly you shot at one of my men and I do not appreciate that. You hit his body armor but still caused quite a bruise but you look quite sexy." I could feel hungry eyes wondering over my body.

"And no one told us that we couldn´t harm you. We are supposed to hand you over in two days and in that time we can have a little fun with you." His voice was filled with glee and a few men chuckled. "How old are you?"

"I am twenty two." I manage.

He leans down to me. "Well so young. This will be fun but first we will go through with our standard welcome:" The he grabs me by my hair again and drags me over to a bathtub standing in the corner. As I got closer I could see that it was filled with ice cubes and water. Fear started growing. Were they planning to drown me? Then my entire torso was shoved into the water and the cold somehow woke me from my shock and reawakened me fighting spirit. I begin to struggle but my bare feet just slide over the floor. I see Flashes of Percy shoot through my mind. The sound of his voice and the smell of his hair.. My lungs feel like they are about to explode and finally I am pulled out of the water and gasp for breath. A few heartbeats later I am shoved under water again. This goes on for the next few minutes until I lose my concussions .

When I wake up my hands are chained over my hand The length of the chain was made so that I had to stand at my full high and so I can´t relax or take a break. I look around nervously. Bye now my whole body ached and I knew what they would do with me when they had their fun with torturing me. In one corner stood a water compressor connected to a tap. Two men entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting for the main course. The rest of the team is of on a mission. But don´t worry. The time wich we hand you over were moved back by three hours "

Anger bubbled through me. "The time in wich we hand you over as been moved back by three hours. Watch you gramma."

"Well you quite a smart ass, aren´t you. You do have a nice one. It will me so much fun to play with Don´t worry. We will get you to scream our song," He sneers and turns the compressor on. He pulls out a high pressure and points is nozzle at me. In the last second I close my eyes and the water hits me.

They seemed to have fun at this game.

Bye now they had stopped spraying me with water and released me from my bonds. I would have loved to fight but I was barely able to move. They had used the last twenty minutes to beat the crap out of me. I didn´t want to know how my face looked by now. Most likely beyond recognition by now. I kept myself sane by trying to picture Percy and just ignored the kicks and blows aimed for my body.

From far away I could hear laughter. Then someone whispered . "The boys are back and it looks like they had a bad day. I hope you have fun." Then my cloths were ripped and hands grabbing at me. Of what happened next I have no memories.

When I woke up again I wished I had hadn´t. Everything hurt and I was officially humiliated. I was thankful for a moment then I couln´t remember anything. . I couldn´t believe something like that had happened to me. I was wearing swim shorts and a t-shirt wich I was a bit thankful for.

Suddenly the world lurched and I noticed that I had to be in a Van and that wet had stopped..

Someone pulled at sack over my head and the back doors opened. I was dragged out.

"This is the one. I have no idea why you are interested in her apart from having a perfect body but she did manage to shoot one of my men while hunting her. Anyway I want our money."

There was a pause then I was dropped.

Suddenly two people picked me up and I was brought into some kind of building and then I lost my consciousness.

–-line breaker-

I woke back up. I was in a small cell and lying on a cot. There was a steel door., sadly it was closed. Then I noticed the commotion. There were heated voices outside. A angry female voice rang through the door- "Let me through. That girl needs medical attention. She has been raped and tortured in the name of God."

"Sorry Doc. Anyway. You know we will be torturing her too. I can´t let you visit her. She is to have no human contact."

"Let me through Jackass." Then there was laughter. "Hey. Why did you hit me." the male voice demanded.

"Because you deserved it. I am pretty sure that this girl isn´t some terrorist or Chinese operative "This isn´t over I will come back here and bring a few friends." Then it was over. Maybe one or two minutes later a armed guard entered the cell. He told me to get up and led me through a well lit hallway with a dark carpet

Then he pushed me through a door into a interrogation room. There was a table with two chairs facing each other and a mirrored window.

He forced me to sit down end left the room.

Maybe a minute later two man in black suits enter the room. One sits down in the chair opposite of me.

"So. Would you please tell me why you are so interested in Mr. Jackson?"

"I want a lawyer." I manage. I could barely open my mouth because my bruised face.

Suddenly the man behind me smashed my face on to the table causing my bruises and cuts to open up.

Blood dripped from my face and I started to sob.

The interrogator looked at me impassively. "I will tell you a secret. You are in a secure military facility. You will get no lawyer. You will be here as long as we want to keep you here and we could just kill you without anyone caring. Now. Why are you looking for Percy Jackson." I shut my mouth. I wasn´t going to tell them anything.. Seeing my expression change he nodded toward the man standing behind me and I flinched knowing what was to come and a fist connected with my face my face of fire. Blood dripped from my face and into my eyes and blinded me.

Then I could hear the door fling open and people started shouting loud. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I flinched thinking I was going to be hit again. But then a hand tenderly touches my cheek and helps me helps me look up with wich I for some reason I had a huge problem with and then I saw them.

The two green eyes I had not idea until now how much I had actually missed. "Seaweed brain?" I try to say. I didn´t know if I had managed to say anything.

"Don´t worry Wise girl. I´ve got you. You will be alright." So it was him. I could feel myself get lifted into the air. My smelled the sent of the Sea. And the great sence of peace and security filled me.

**And so they meet again. Next chapter will be magder Percabeth with hurt and fluff and feels and everything els. I hope you will continue reading this story in the future. You can try my other story of course. I would not be angry. Please please Review.**

**p.s. I will most likely wait for a few Reviews before I update. Please don´t hate me for this.  
**


	4. Percabeth

**Hey. People . I´m back. I think I may be getting better with the spelling. Yes. I know. It was so awkward for me to let Annabeth get raped be a dozen mersenaries. (Wich is the reason I skipped writing it.) I hope you had fun to this point. **

**To demigodVixen: Yes. Our Seaweed brain had a good reason.**

**To 8EternallyMortal8: I apologize again and again for the mistakes. I hope you will have fun with this story anyway.**

**To Twin-books: I kind of felt that way to and I wrote this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to all those who Followed and liked my story. **

Percy pov.

"Jackson. Get you ass in here. I just took out Mike (Mike Teresano. US NAVY SEAL. SEAL team 1. Squad 4. Team medic Age 27. African-American 6.2,) in BF4 and I now want to flatten you."

Mikes angry/winy voice came back. "Yes. You beat me in the game. In the field I would flatten you." There was a lout crash and a grunt of pain. "I´m coming Val." (Sophie Mcking. Call sine Valkyrie. Nickname Val. First female US NAVY SEAL. Team 1. Squad 3 Age 23 .Team Sniper.. White. Size 6.1. Slim built. Dark brown hair. Blue eyes. Could have taken a career as a supermodel but her love for explosions and high velocity projectiles blocked any chance for another carrier then being a soldier.)

I hurry back into our ready/living room to see Val pushing her knee into Mikes throat. "Val. We already are one team member short. Could you please let him live?." That girl was going be my death and in our job that would actually be a very likely threw me the Box controller and I spent the next twenty minutes with being humiliated by my nest sister. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Dr. Calypso. The SEAL Team 1 doc.

Percy, Val, Mike. I need your help. There is a young civilian girl who got a pretty hard beating from our private contractors. It looks like she was also raped." "Sorry. Cali. I have to go to a meeting with Chiron to train the Newbies.."

I stand up. "Val and I are free." Val grumbles something about why the terrorists had to be pink which made no sence all but that was just how this girl was .

"So what do you need help with Cali?"

"The guards won´t let me have a look at her. She might have inner injuries. Ohh and grab your side arms"

We run two our lockers and I grab by my USP45. It had a laser pointer attached to the bottom of the barrel. I looked over to Val who was pulling out a M16 with the standard issue ACOG scope and a grenade launcher attachment to it. "Really Val. That should be locked up in the arsenal by the master of arms. How did you get him to let you take it on the base.?" The SEAL grinned.. "You threatened him?" She nodded." "Come on Percy. We need to save some poor girl." I followed her out. "What do you know about her."

"Not much. Age in new York. She got on the Navel intelligence list when searching for some one on the internet. Her name is Annabeth Chase." Val and I freeze and look at her in horror. Cali didn´t know that I knew that girl nor that I was in love with her for the better part of my life. Val did. "

Then I start running with Sophie on my heals, our combat boots thundering through the halls dodging the occasional marine in the hallways on our way to the holding cells. The entrance to the holding level is guarded by two guards. We walk up to them."We are here to take Ms Chase with us." Sophie tries.

The guards eyes the M16 and answer. "Sorry. This isn´t a prisoner of the SEALs. She is the property of the Navel Intelligence. I cannot give her to you.." I get in his face. "She is a life long friend. Get the hell out-of-the-way." The gards hands wonder to their weapons."

I try again. "I am asking you as to do the right thing."

He gives me the "Are you serious" look.

I get a but closer into his face. "I am asking you again as a higher ranking member of the US Armed forces."

They back away slowly hearing the aggression in my voice but Sophie makes the next step and raised her M16, aiming it at one of the . I pull out my sidearm a heartbeat later out of reflex and aim my sidearm the others face."

This time Sophie speaks."

I´m asking you as a Soldier of the united states of America standing to her Vow to protect this nations citizens. I guessed they now believed her because they stepped aside. Cali comes around the corner to see us running past the guards to the we checked the cells and noticed the missing of blond-haired beauties. "Where is she." I yell at one of the guards

He stammers. "In interrogation room 7c." I glare at him and run down hallways until I reach the door in question.- A armed member of the NIS stood guard in front of the door. Wis eyes widened when he saw me and Sophie closing on him and a panting Dr. Calypso trying to keep up. He tries to pull his five seven from its holster but gets the shoulder piece of M16 in his chest followed by a swing at his temple. Then I open the door and storm into the room. The girl had to be Annabeth. Her face was swollen, cut and blood flowing down her ones beautiful face that no longer was recognizable. I run over to Annabeth while Sophie starts shouting enraged.

I lay a hand on Annabeths shoulder and she flitches violent. Then I lay a hand softly on the girls cheek and look into her face. "Seaweed brain?" Her voice was quite, barely audible. Anger boils threw me. "Don´t worry Wise girl. I´ve got you. You will be alright." Then I pick her up and leave the room to get her to the SEAL team 1 infirmary. with Cali and Sophie on my heals. Wile walking Annabeth was muttering something about me being a Seaweed brain. Finally we reach the infirmary and I lie her on the stretcher. It physically hurt to see her like this. I would have been hard pressed to recognize her if I hadn´t know it was her. Cali started to tend to face. "Percy. You and Val should leave the room. I have to get her a full Physical check up." I looked at her clearly telling her that I was going no where.

Annabeth pov.

My face felt better than before but the skin still felt stretched on my face. Then noticed the sent around me. It smelled of cookies and the wind at the beach. Seaweed brain I thought giddy. I remembered that Seaweed brain was gone. Gone and far far away from me I open my eyes and meet a pair of green ones. By breath caught. This had to be a dream. I noticed the warm chest I was lying on and the arms that were around me. Yep this was defiantly a dream. But if this was a dream I could do what ever I wanted. Right? It was my dream... so I leaned up and our lips made contact for a second. They were warm and soft. I crawled up to him a few inches to reach him better and our lips meet again and this time I felt a strange kind of hunger. He broke the kiss of after a few seconds to my disappointment. "Are you alright Wise girl?" Why wouldn´t I be. I was doing what I had wanted to do for years. Then it hit me that maybe there was a tiny chance this was real.. Then the memories of the last days flooded through me. I did the best thing I could do in this situation. I started crying. The Seaweed brain wiped me tears. "What happened?" I mumble.

"You tell me." I look at him with tear filled eyes. "I was looking for you and then these people up ducted me and then they tortured me and then ra- they reaped me." I had problems talking. Percy tensed. "Don´t worrie. They will never touch you again."

"Why did you leave?"

He smiled sadly. "I didn´t have a choice."

I kissed him again and this time hard and passionate until door opened and the girl who was on the pictures came on. She was wearing a NAVY uniform. I noticed that Percy had one lying n a table. "Percy. Get you ass out here. There are people from Navel intelligence. They want to have Anabeth back. "

"Well. They won´t get her." He snaps.

The girl grins. "I told them that. The gang is backing you up"

"Okay. Introduce Annabeth to the others. I will go and deal with Navel Intelligence.

He put on a shirt and his uniform and grabbed a very serious looking gun.

**Great. Now Percy is fighting for his Wise-girl. Why is the NI so interested in Annabeth. Will you will just have to wait and find out. I will wait for a few Reviews before I update. Okay. That was a bluff. I will update anyway. Please just Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	5. Seaweed brain is a Perv

**Yes. I am sorry for taking so long to update. I finished the Story. "Adventure of a Life Time. "The Adventure of a Life time" will be continued in the story. "Out of Darkness." I hope you had fun with it or try it out.  
**

**To LavanyaS: Thx for those nice words.**

**To demigodVixen: No she isn´t. **

Annabeth pov.

Percy leaves the room. I take the chance to look around. It looked like Percy had changed. The room was spotlessly clean. I could tell that he usually didn´t live here. But there were over a dozen pictures on the small desk next to the bed. My heart fluttered when I noticed that I was on over half of them. Before I could focus on them Sophie told me to follow her and I walked into a circular room from wich four other doors let. There was a couch and chairs around a living room table and quite a few other day-to-day things. On the wall hung a large flat screen to wich a X box and a blue-ray player were attached. There were also a few 3D goggles. On the other wall hung a dozens swords, shields and other things..

Sophie led me through one door and down a hallway to a big room with dozens of chairs and tables. It was equipped to be a comparable. Inside were maybe twenty-four men between 20 and 40 years old. All looked to be in peak physical condition. They were joking. Laughing and teasing each other. When we entered they all fell quite and looked at me with calm weary eyes.

"So boys. This is the legendary Annabeth Chase. I guess you could say that she is Percys girlfriend. She is now Part of the family. For those who don´t know, the NI wants her. Our objective is to keep her safe. Tomorrow we will be allowed to leave camp and go home. Until then she under our constant guard." A few nodded.

"You know. When I saw the pics I thought Percy photo shoped them but she really does look like a Supermodel. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Hand of Leo. She is out of bounds." Sophie snarled at him. There were a few laughs and coments about why Sophie was so protective of Percy in the room.

"Well .I can´t wait for the grill party to begin tomorrow. The girls will be more than pleased to have a new family member. I´m Alin by the way" One man reasoned.

I shook his hand. "Sorry. New family member?" He sighed. "You know. In the SEAL team one family. " I stare at him in shock. "I guess Percy hasn´t told her yet. "

Sophie shook his had in a sad manner.

"SEAL like in those NAVY super soldiers." They all nodded looking very eager at calling them super soldiers.

I let that sink in. "Everything alright?" Sophie asked. "I just can´t believe that my Seaweed brain is in the military. Much Les in the special forces. I just can´t imagine him in the job."

"Wait Seaweed brain`" One asked. "Yes that´s my nickname for him."

"It fits. Percy finally has a call sign." Anger boils through me. No one but me gets to call Percy a Seaweed brain. That is my nickname. "Don´t you dare call him that. I alone have the right to call him that." I growl at the man.

The next hour or so passes with lots of introductions and talking.

I got the impression that some of the worlds most deadly soldiers were little children.

Then Percy enters the room.

I storm up to him. "Seaweed brain. You are so going to start talking now or you are so dea-"

I freeze and the cold angry look on his face. The whole room is silent. "Whats up Perc." Sophie asks.

"I have such a great father. It turns out that Admiral Poseidon himself ordered the NI to go for Annabeth and send her to Guantanamo-bay if she comes looking for me. MY own father!" He raged. "First that son of a bitch takes me from my home and my family. Then he orders that if the most important person in my life comes after me to send her to a prison for Terrorists." He yells.

A storm of hasty discussions break out.

–-Line breaker-

I was lying on Percys chest. He was spending the time playing with my hair. "You have a lot of pictures of my lying around here:" I mumble. "Sorry: I just wanted as much sanity in my life between missions as I could muster. ."

"Have you killed people?"

"Of course I have." He kissed me my lips. "So who is this Admiral Poseidon and what is his problem with me."

"Admiral Poseidon is sadly my dad. He wanted me to join him in the Pentagon so he pulled some strings and I was forced to move in with him. He told me I was never allowed to see you again. When I tried to return to you he sent the NCIS after me and they got me and forced me to return to him. I joined the US Marines and after basic training and then I applied for a position in Afghanistan. I was there for six months before I returned to the US and noticed that I wasn´t cut out for a Marine so I went to the Navel Academy and became a NAVY Officer. After five months I got deployed on the cruder USS Bunker hill were I served as tactical actions officer for three months. After I returned to the US I decided to try out for the SEALs because the beloved Admiral was trying to have me transferred to the navel board to have more control over me. Poseidon has no control over the SEALs because they are commanded by Special forces head quarters.

He must have ordered to take you out if you tried to come for me."

I was shocked. "So he is like the really powerfull jerk of a father."" You could say that but tomorrow I have a three months leave of absents and only have to go to camp for training two times a week."

He smiled against me lips and I could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "What are you planning?" He rolled over half so I was lying next to him facing him.

In stead of answering I felt a cool hand on my stomach. My eyes went wide when his hand went higher. My hairs stood on his hand while he set me on fire but then he pulled his hand back and I unfreeze and smack him on the head. "Don´t to that you perv." I kiss him. "Now lets sleep you Seaweed brain and keep your hands to your self."

"But you liked it." I hit him again and blush. "Shall we play this game when we are at my place." I blush more and hit his chest.

"Ohh shut up Seaweed brain. I want to sleep."

I bury my face in his chest. "By quiet Percy or I will...I will...I will." I tried to think of something I could do."

"Stutter at me?" I hit him in the face but he rolls away fast as light and I only his the pillow. A heart beat later, so fast I could barely notice it. Percy is over my and his arms tightly around me that I couldn´t move. "Let go of me." I squealed. He spins us around until I am lying on him. "No." He looks at me. I give up and just stay lying on him not that I really minded. I could feel his hard muscles. Then I notice that if I could feel him he could feel me and I blushed.

Then I go to sleep.

Bleep bleep bleep bleep.

I open one eye and look at the numbers on the alarm clock. 5:30. Much to early but Percy jerked awake and jumped to his feet. I used to be the one who got up early and now he did. To not hang behind him I get up to. "Since when did you get up this early Seaweed brain." "Since I joined the military. Believe me. I am only this early when on duty. When on leave I sleep in late." I press my lips to his. And then we pull our normal cloths on wich was embarrassing since I had stripped in front of Percy without noticing it. Finally I helped Percy pack his bag and Percy changed into his formal uniform. Then all the SEALs got into their cars that were stored in a large garage in wich the soldiers cars were parked. Percy drove a Humvee. As we left the base I saw endless lines of tank stoppers and barbed wires. On the base stood an airfield. There were a few jets and transport aircraft and copters parked on the base. At the entrance gate was a sign on wich stood Camp Half-blood. After we passed the security controls we drove away from the camp. At the side of the road were sines on wich stood things like" Warning Mine fields" or "Warning Danger:"

It turned out that Sophie, a SEAL named Jason and Percy lived together on a street in wich almost only SEALs lived. "So you and Sophie live together?"

I felt very unwell. Percy and a very attractive girl living together.

Jason laughed. "Don´t worry Annabeth. They only live together to chair the rent and to have someone to talk to who knows what their job really is like. That is why I live with them to.

On that street love SEAL one, two and seven. That means over one hundred fifty SEALs with their families. The best part is that the rest of the community only knows we are in the military. They don´t know what we really do."

"So what do you do. I know it´s secret but just an example."

"We do the missions that are brake international laws or are to dangerous for the normal armed forces. The normal military is supervised by civilian organizations that make sure they play after the rules. No one keeps us in line on us except the President and the national security counsel."

I let that sink in. Percy did things for a living that I used to get angry at when I hear about them on TV. It was really not cool that the US government played world police.

"Did you know that Percy and Sophie got the congressional metal of honor from the President."

I was impressed. "For what?"

They shivered at the memory.

"We can´t tell you everything but five civilians were held as prisoners in the Himalayas and we jumped out of a passenger plane that flew over the mountains. We had to march through the cold for three days. Jasons squad came with us on that one. We lost a good man that week."

I let that sink in. I shuddered at the imagination to walk through the Himalayas for five days. Wait Himalayas? "You were in China?"

The grinned at me. "We never told you this."

Ohh great.

Jason laughed at my face. "The Athenians are really crazy."

Sophie punched Jason." Athenians?" I asked.

"Yes. The squad Percy, Mike and Sophie are in. They got the nick name because they are the Secretary of National intelligence, Athena Olympiad favorite squad and she always requests them if anything needs to be done."

The rest of the ride was filled with war stories and funny things that they experienced in their job and I drank in every part of it. But I noticed that they never mentioned anything about their missions.

**So. Here is the next Chapter. I hope you had fun. Please please Review because I will wait for a few Review before I update. **

**Henrie Locker over and out,**


	6. Guns and Awkaward moments

**Hey. I´m back- I hope you have fun with this chapter.**

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : Yes. She will be fun.**

**To demigodVixen : Thx **

**To IrishGreekGirl : Haha. It just fit.**

Annabeth pov.

The house was great but surprisingly spartan. Okay, that wasn´t a surprise considering that the people who lived here were used to living and surviving with minimal resources. I nearly got the panic attack when I saw the heavy M16 assault rifle hanging over Sophies bed. To my surprise a few minutes afterward the weapon was gone and the fact that Sophie seemed to be pissed at Percy gave me the suspension that Percy had taken away the weapon to save my sanity. So I decided to put up rules. Rule number one. No weapons over 9mm. I would have banned all weapons but they all had sidearms that they were required the carry but all the heavy weapons like 50 caliber Mgs or or even grenade launchers had to be moved to other houses. But I let Sophie keep her Assault rifle as loon as it was locked away in a safe. The most crazy thing was that I was able to pull it of. I also got the feeling that they were cooperating just because of Percy and because he asked them to cooperate so that I could live with them and feel safe at the same time.

Yes. That is a fact. I feel endangered with big guns inside the house. The most stupid thing was that a large portion of the American population was obsessed with them. I used to have one for fun but others bought them to "protect" them selves.

In my opinion a world without guns would be a better place or at least no guns in civilian possession.. Everyone who thought else was just stupid. Sadly I now lived with a group of people that most likely cuddled with large guns.

I was surprised how close everyone was with each other.

Now I was sitting at a pool in really short jeans and a gray swim bra together with Selina (the girlfriend of a SEAL technician named Charlie) and a few other girls.

Bye now I got the feeling that Dr. Calypso had a crush on Percy. Wich to be honest made me feel very unwell.

"Have you called your friends yet?" I looked around and saw Katie. She was the daughter of one of the SEALs . She didn´t know what had happened but she guessed that I let some one behind.

"No. Should I?"

"If you want to. Nobody would care as long as you tell no one any secrets."

I sigh and walk back into the house and grab the phone. Sighing I type in Pipers wich was strange because I was using a computer instead of a phone and just plugged in a head set.

A few seconds later some one picked up. "Hello? Piper here?"

"Hey. It´s me Annabeth"

"Hey. Annabeth. I was so worried when I didn´t hear from you. I tried to call but no one picked up." "Yes. Sorry. I lost my phone."

"So. Did you find anything.?"

I laughed humorlessly."Actually Percy found me."

Then the question came I had dreaded. "So. When are you coming back."

"Pips. I don´t know when or if I´m coming back."

Suddenly a loud angry voice came from the back ground. "Tell that slut to get her ass back here. She owes me a night or ditching me on the Party." ohh well. He was getting more and more extreme.

Piper yelled something to Luke that I don´t want to repeat.

"So. When am I going to see you again. Thalia misses. You. Tears came into my eyes. I had closed of with my old life.

"You can invite them if you want to." I look up. There stood Seaweed brain. I didn´t hear him enter the room. I mentally slapped my self. Of course I didn´t.

I smile at him thankfully. "Hey Pips. You and the gang can come and visit me here."

There was an excited scream and the announcement that they would come over ASAP.

"Ohh and you should know that you father survived and really is disappointed in you."

"Good for him. Well then see you people in a few hours or days." I told her the address and the line went dead. I felt Percys arms around me.

He lifted me onto the kitchen counter and was still only wearing his swim trunks and still was wet. He pressed his lips against my neck making my heart flutter. His hands resting on my hips. Then his lips were on mine and I felt like I was melting. Finally his lips wonder to my jaw line and farther down until I heard a giggle. I look over Percys shoulder and see Sophie grinning from ear to ear.

I blushed like crazy.

"Ohhh you think being caught this is bad. I had to pose as his sex slave one time on a mission and we had to play really really good or we would have been killed and our job was to infiltrate the organization to take down over 60% of the human traffic in north Africa. Yep those were two very awkward months in wich walking was quite painful.."

I was dumbfounded.

"Did you have sex?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn´t call it sex really. It was more like a rape seeing as I was supposed to be his slave and the hotel room was most likely stocked with cams so it had to be a good play."

P:"Why did you have to mention it. It was awkward like hell and we agreed never to mention it." He wiend and glared at his comrade. "Because I love making your life harder than it has to be."

She turned on spot and left the room.

Percy didn´t meet my eyes. I now had the choice of being angry at him or just excepting it seeing as we weren´t dating and they were on a mission. The decision was made. I would get some fun in this.

"Please don´t be angry at me. We had no choise." I let him struggle for a few seconds until I kiss him. "Don´t worry. I´m not angry." I slid of the counter and followed Sophie,"

"Where are you going?"

I grinned. "I am going to talk to Sophie. I really want to know what you did to her." His face was priceless and scared.

With that I ran after Sophie who was going to do some shopping for a grill party. "Sophie wait. I want to go with you."

**Hi. I hope you had fun. I am already happy that Sophie and Annabeth are going to make Percys life hard together. Please please Review. (I will wait for a few Reviews before I update...okay I will wait for atleast five Reviews. Yes I hate it when authors do that but I need feedback.)  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	7. Nukes and other great toys

**Okay. I know the SEALs as a unit will be out of character. Many of their missions in this story would not fall under their sphere of operations but this is just for the story's sake. I really hope you have fun and give me a hand full Reviews.  
**

**To demigodVixen : I agree. XD**

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : I agree. Yes I know these things suck and there will be more than one sence like this in the story. That will come the next chapter in the most awesome way possible. They will get to see Percy in full action. **

Percy pov.

This was bad. Really bad. I knew Annabeth well enough to know that she wasn´t joking. I ran out of the house too my brothers in arms who were all inside the joint back yard of the whole settlement "Gentlemen. I have a massive problem."

SEAL team one turned its attention to me from what ever they were doing (making out with girlfriends. Playing wich their children, sparing, setting up the grills, playing pranks on their wives and girlfriends and swimming...a lot of swimming. I had gotten the feeling that SEALs spend a lot of time inside the water and that I, by joining them had brought the water addiction to a whole new level.

"Whats up Perc."

"I think that Sophie and Annabeth are joining forces against me."

I took a few seconds until the full gravity of the situation had finally hit them. There was a shocked silence. Sophie usually sided with her comrades against families so this was really not good for us.

If she started hinting how dangerous our missions actually where many wives and girlfriends would put their foot down and force them to leave the SEAL command.

This would be bad nuse for us. "Now what?" asked Jason. "Annabeths and my old friends are coming tomorrow for a visit so we are safe until they are gone."

An other SEAL named Noah expressed a possible course of action. " Maybe we should find Sophie a boyfriend who doesn´t belong to the military. That way she would be in the same boat as we are."

They all nodded. The only problem was to find a boyfriend that she couldn´t kill by accident during her first relationship fight.

"Are you and Annabeth going to marry." I look at Mike shocked. He raises his hand in defense. "It sounded to me as if you have dated unofficially since kinder garden. I have only personally known her four two days and I already can´t imagine you with out her anymore. From what I heard from you since I know you, you simply adore her."

All you ever talked about was Annabeth. Annabeth here. Annabeth there. We actually joked about the dreamy face you always got when thinking about her and you thought a lot about her."

They all nodded in agreement and I noticed that my mouth was open. "Well. We won´t marry for a while."

They actually looked disappointed at this.

Noah started grinning like an Idiot. "You know that your girlfriend is every mans dream right?" "Yes? Wait my girlfriend." They looked at me with raised eyebrows. They were right. "True. I havn´t officially asked her to be my girlfriend jet."

They rolled their eyes. "Then go ask her you moron." one told me

"I can´t."

"Why" Jason asked.

"Because she went doing groceries with Sophie so that Sophie can tell her what exactly I did to her during the mission in Alexandra." I sigh in defeat.

Noah grinned like a monster. "What did happen there actually. I was in the room next to you so I only heard her being fu- senseless." I punch him so fast in the face that even he couldn´t react quick enough. He went to the ground.

When he got to her feet he has holding his very bloody nose but grinning madly. "But really. I wasn´t able to sleep for a whole month. Because of you." I drew my fist back. Then suddenly my Phone started beeping.

I had received a message wich usually was bad noose for me.

Yep and it was again.

(Captain Percy Jackson.

Topic:Class 42 Tear1 ops.)

High priority mission. Target data in folder.) I scrolled farther down and saw the folder. Great I would get to kill one or a few people today. What a good way to start your first real evening with your girlfriend. Not at all. Mike and Jason had there Phones in there hands.

"You know what. Our first day of and we are back to a high risk anti terror operation." Jason cursed and we went into the house to change into our uniforms. A few minutes later there was the sound of screaming tires and the banging of car doors. Sophie stormed into the house and into a room. Annabeth walked into the living room looking confused and worried. Then she saw us in our uniforms her eyes widen in fear and confusion. "Whats going on Seaweed brain?"

"Don´t worry. It´s nothing. I just have to spend the night at the base. I will most likely be back tomorrow afternoon or so so just have fun and get to know every one and meet you visitors."

I could see that she knew that I was lying and guessed that I was on the job.

Sophie came out in uniform. Before we could storm to the car Annabeth ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. "Be careful."

"Well I am still alive. Am I not?"

Wise girl hit me on the head. "Not funny Seaweed brain. Come back and I will grant you any wish."

The fear was obvious in her face. "That wise girl, I will remember." I let my eyes wander up and down her body wich got me punched in the face. I didn´t like the look Sophie gave her. "You know Perc. Maybe I we could make a SEAL out of Annabeth. We would only need to push her through basic training. Maybe one or two out of country deployments into a combat zone and then through under water demolition training. Of course hell week and then two years of training. If she is good then we can skip the outside deployment and have her try out for the SEALs right after basic training."

I gave her a look that said. Shut up or I will shoot you. The thing I liked even less was the thoughtful look Annabeth had on her face. "Don´t even think about it Wise girl. This is the closest you will get to the US SEAL command."

She looked a bit hurt but kissed me again. "Come back in one piece and you will get what you were thinking about."

"Wise girl. This isn´t that dangerous. Don´t make any presents for nothing. "

Okay I had known Idea how dangerous this was going to be only that this was a 42 hours ops.

"Perc. Come on.". Sophie called. I kissed he one more time and grinned it. Annabeth looked like she was going to kiss me but I just got an other hit on the head.

Then before I knew it I was inside the car with Sophie next to me and Jason plus Mike in the back and we were back on the base..

–-line breaker-

one hour later

-long island 15:34

-Camp Half-blood.

-US SEAL headquarters

breathing room.

Present:

Rear Admiral Triton Olympiad (US NAVY).

Dr.. Calypso (US NAVY).

NBC-Weapons specialist Steven Joyce (US Air force).

Mission operator Rensto Gomez (NSA-CIA)

SEAL Squad leader Captain Percy Jackson(US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL sniper Lt. Sophie Mcking (US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL Medic Lt. Mike Teresano (.US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL Demolition specialist Commander Jason Grace .(US NAVY SEAL command Team 1)

We took our seats at the long table and the Admiral sat down at the head of the table. Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a situation. One day ago 12:35 world time 35kg plutonium and 30kg deuterium were noticed to be missing. As you all know this is more than enough to build the mother of all bombs. The NSA tracked down these missing object in question on a freighter. The SS Night." A picture of a huge container ship appeared on the wall. We need to retrieve these materials before the vessel reaches the Gulf of Mexico.. There they would have the chance to move these thing to other ships due to a large number of ships in the aria or if we try to strike there by turning the ship into a dirty bomb if we try anything there. If we fail they might even detonate the dirty bomb close to the coast in populated aria. The ship is also known to transport Nukual waste material. I do not need to explain the damage that could be caused. Or deadline is seven hours.

Our last chance to access the ship is inside the harbor or NYC. You need to access the vessel before the ship enters the harbor. While the ship is inside the enemy operatives have their finger on the trigger..

**I really really hope that you that you like this chapter. I think I gave this chapter an end worthy of at least five Reviews. Yes. hat is a request. Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	8. Black ops are fun and Teenagers suck

**Hi. Humans. Well I´m back. I know I went back on my promise. I updated. Well anyway I hope you have fun.**

**When underlined like this then the speech is on the com net. **

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : So am I.**

**To Guest: Will do.**

**OKay. I got a Pm. Are there going to be lemons? For that I would need a majority.**

one hour later

.California 15:34

-Camp Half-blood.

-US SEAL headquarters

breathing room.

Present are:

Rear Admiral Triton Olympiad (US NAVY).

Dr.. Calypso (US NAVY).

NBC-Weapons specialist Steven Joyce (US Air force).

Mission operator Rensto Gomez (NSA-CIA)

SEAL Squad leader Captain Percy Jackson(US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL sniper Lt. Sophie Mcking (US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL Medic Lt. Mike Teresano (.US NAVY SEAL command Team 1).

SEAL Demolition specialist Commander Jason Grace .(US NAVY SEAL command Team 1)

We took our seats at the long table and the Admiral sat down at the head of the table. Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a situation. One day ago 12:35 world time 35kg plutonium and 30kg deuterium were noticed to be missing. As you all know this is more than enough to build the mother of all bombs. The NSA tracked down these missing object in question on a freighter. The SS Night." A picture of a huge container ship appeared on the wall. We need to retrieve these materials before the vessel reaches the Gulf of Mexico.. There they would have the chance to move these thing to other ships due to a large number of ships in the aria or if we try to strike there by turning the ship into a dirty bomb if we try anything there. If we fail they might even detonate the dirty bomb close to the coast in populated aria. The ship is also known to transport Nukual waste material. I do not need to explain the damage that could be caused. Or deadline is seven hours.

Our last chance to aces the ship is inside the harbor or NYC. You need to aces the vessel before the ship enters the harbor. While the ship is inside the enemy operatives have their finger on the trigger.

-line breaker-

Well than. Everything is set. You will be flown with a chopper to your destination. Remember. collateral damage is no issue. Your mission has to be successful. If all els fails the carrier USS Vendettas air wing is standing by to send the ship to the bottom. Good luck SEALs and good hunting.

We saluted and reported to the Quartermaster. A suite to stay war inside the water plus a full marine combat gear. A P90 sub machine gun. My USP45 sidearm (+laser pointer) and a M4 asult rifle with ACOG scope and grenade launcher.(+ IR laiser pointer)

Sophie also wore the same gear but she was armed with a P99. A 50 caliber sniper rifle. (Smaller ones were more useful in most occasions but for Sophie bigger was better) and a MP5.

Jason took the same equipment that I did and Mike geared up as the team medic. Before I knew it we were walking down to the airfield toward the C5 Galaxy. Her engines were already running. We got on board and were of three minutes later. Suddenly something in my mag started playing "What doen´t kill you makes you Stronger." Annabeths ring tone. I laughed. I had forgotten to take the phone out. That would have sucked as soon as we got wet.

I accepted the call. "Hi. Seaweed brain." "Hey Wise girl."

"I just wanted to check of you were sill reachable."

I laughed. "Don´t worrie. We are just supposed to play substitute teacher for the night for the Newbies."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "He is lying. We are going on a anti terror operation." Sophie called in."

I glared at her. "What! Annabeth screeched." I gave Sophie the finger. "Don´t worry. Val is just messing with you." There was a bright flash of light. I looked to sam. She had taken a picture with her smart phone. "Annabeth. I am sending you a picture for proof.."

"Percy. If she is telling the truth you are no going to get any kisses for a week."

I paled. No kisses was worse than dying, it was torture. By now I was addicted to Annabeth.

"So Percy. I have to admit you, Mike and Jason look quite good with your equipment. You Perc actually look really sexy but you will still be punished."

I groaned and punched Sohpie against the shoulder.

"Be carefull Seaweed brain. I love you." My heart fluttered at this.  
"I love you to. Sorry. I have to go. It is imperative that I throw Val from this beautiful airplanes aft loading ramp. See you really soon.. Miss you already. Bye"

There was a sniff from the other side. "Love you. Be careful."

Then she ended the call.

"Are you crazy val." She grinned at me. "Ohh and Annabeth know about everything that happened in Alexandra."

The other boys sniggered. "busted" Jason mumbled. I glare at him. "You know what Jason. If I see you flirting with a hot girl I teller her the story about that one time where you were drunk and wanted to see how a stapler tasted and if you should ever get a girlfriend I will tell her about that thing you pulled of in Afghanistan." He chuckled. "What happened there?" He challenged.

"Do you perhaps remember a certain Major Reyna Bellatona from the Royal Marines and the time I walking in one you while you were, what was it? Playing hide and seek with you cloths of?"

Jason looked at me in horror. "Why. Val told on you."

I grinned evil. "I she ever has a boyfriend and doesn scare him off or kill him by accident I will mention Alexandria too."

I got a punch to the back of my head...It kind of hurt.

-line breaker-

After landing in NYC we boarded a black hawk and were on our way into the city. "I grew up here." I said over the thunder of the rotor blades."I know." They answered at ones. It was true what everyone said. There were on secrets among SEALs.

Okay. Everyone check in on the operation frequency.

I turned my mic and earpiece.

Athena's voice immediately came out of the Mic. "Hello boys." At a groan from Sophie she added "and girls. Well than, Athenians check in"

Me:"Jackson checking in."

Sophie: " Valkyrie checking in.."

Jason:" Sparky checking in."

Mike "Recker checking in."

A:"Sorr.y. Rear Admiral Trition had to meet with Poseidon so I will run this party. Ohh and Jackson. We got a call sighn for you. As of this moment on your call sighn is spartan."

Me:"Thanks Athena."

"Don´t mention it check weapons and equipment." For the next minute we checked and dubble checked out toys. (Nigh vision goggles. Diving equipment. Weapons.)

Ones everyone checked in we reported back in. Then we flew over the New Your harbor toward the sky scraper. The hotels helicopter pad was our landing Zone.

We stared in shock at the brightly lit ship that was towed to our targets pier.

Me:"Spartan to Athena. Please confirm Targets position."

A: "Did. It´s there."

Sophie:"Valkyrie to Fortress. Be advised. Mission is a nogo. The intel is bad. The ship at the marked position is a AIDA cruse liner." 

Jason and Mike cursed but let us do the talking,

"A: "Sorry. It seems like some poor intern messed up in the paperwork."

S: (quite angry ) "Are you saying that an intern help planning a Tear1 operation involving Radioactive materials?"

A:"Yes. Kill the nogo Valkyrie. Mission is still a go. It is imperative that you compleat the mission."

Me: "Roger that Fortress. Listen up Team. We need to consider the civilians. That means the USS Night will not be our solution. We will set charges at the screw shafts so we can flood the engine room and put the ship out of action."

I continued to think up a new plan and brief my team until we landed on the hotel roof. We walked through a door and down a flight of stairs untill we reached the elevator. We entered and hit the bottom for the ground level. After a few levels the elevator stopped and the door opened again and a two teenage girls and a boy stumbled into the elevator laughing so madly they didn´t notice us. One took out a I phone and they snapped a picture against the mirrored wall inside the elevator.

They gazed at the photo, stopped laughing and froze. Then they turned around to us and stared. Well understandable. It is not every day that you see four, masked, armed to the teeth, clad in black body armor and diving equipment soldiers in a elevator. They stared at us openmouthed untill we reached the lobby. I could feel every single eye on us as we walked through the lobby. Ones out the starring continued until we reached a abandoned pier.

"Get ready team. Recheck diving equipment and put on night vision visor.." They all did as they were told. I activated my air supply to me helmet. The helmet was great since you could still use the com net under water and talk to each other in staid of working with hand signals.

I pot on my waterproof glasses and put down the nigh-vision visor turning my world into a very green place.

"Everyone ready?"

They were so we dropped backward into the water. The ship was about half a mile away so we didn´t take long.

We had to dive quite deep to avoid the ships.

S:"Hey Spartan. Do you think your girlfriend would approve seeing you here like this?"

Me:"Most likely not. Sparky how are you holding up." It was no secret that Jason didn´t like water to much but hey. I hate para jumping wich I had to do much to often.

J: "I´m fine boss."

Sophie.:" Athena. When we get back from this we will have a nice long chat about who you let work on our missions. We are practically going in without a real plan and we have no backups."

Athena: " Yell at me all you want Valkyrie. Just complete the mission and return alive."

"Stop the chattering and pay attention to what you are doing." I snap at them and the com net falls silent. Finally we were under the massive dark hull of the ship and and were heading to the back of the ship. I put C4 charges on directly next to the places were the massive propeller shafts disappear into the ship.

"Charges set. Sparky Recker you take the maintenance platform as aces point. Valkyrie and I take the boarding platform." I announce. Then we headed to the boarding latter running up the side of the ship.I was thankful that it was night or else we would have never made it aboard the ship without being noticed. Valkyrie climb up the side of the ship and past room windows. Suddenly the ship started vibrating slightly. "Spartan to Fortress. The ships engine running."

The confirmation came back. _"Well. It seems like we made it aboard just in time." _ Recker commented.

We continued to climb the ladder until we reached a balcony belonging to one of the cabins. We take hold of the rail of the balcony and full ourselves over.

Bright light and loud music came through the curtains.

I cut the air supply and removed the mask and cut the oxygen supply and remove night vision. We waited for a moment until we got used to the light coming th rough the curtains. "Valkyrie to fortress. We are accessing the ship." 

I counted down to zero with one hand and reached for the door handle. We raise our guns.

I ready my M4 and Sophie readies her P99.. Then I slowly push the door open.

Then we slowly enter the room. There where about half a dozen teenagers dancing and drinking.

We pushed ourselves into the room and raised our weapons. "Cut the music". Sophie yelled. The group spun around and spotted us aiming guns at them. Fear appeared on there faces. I couldn´t blame them. They were being threatened with very big guns by heavily armed and masked people .

One of the girl starts screaming and Sophie surges forward and her fist connects with the girls face. I step to the music system and turn it off.

"Get on the floor and be quiet." I told them with a calm voice. They do what I say. One girls looks at us. It was apparent by her expression that she was quite rebellious.

"Who do you think you are?" She demands.

"American special forces." Sophie growls.

"Sorry what?" This was getting annoying. "US NAVY SEALs." I hiss at her. "Now shut it up our I will shoot you."

"Listen I don´t care. You wouldn´t dare shoot me. My father is a governor and if you don´t want real problems I suggest you leave now." Valkyrie tentatively pulls her P99 from its holster and points it at the girls face."

She falls silent.

I push her gun back down.

"_This is Valkyrie. We are inside the vessel."_

The reply came and we just stared at each other.

"Val. Go back out and climb on top of the bridge were the radar and communication Phalanx is and set up a sniper post. I got the kids here If they do anything stupid I will just shoot them.

She sighs and nods. Then she disappears through the curtains.

"Hey this is Recker. We are in position and set C4 charges in the power plant. Now we are inside an empty cabin and waiting for your word."

"Good work"

I sit down in a corner from where I could keep them in my view. I felt kind of bad scaring them like that. "I am really sorry about this." They stare at me wide-eyed.

"So you are a NAVY SEAL?" A boy tries break the tension.

"Yes."

The youngest girl who couldn´t be over fourteen bit her lip then asked. "Have you ever shot anyone."

What is wrong with these teenagers?

**I hope you had lots of fun with this chapter. I think I deserve a few Reviews so write them.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	9. Helping hands

Okay. I would really need some ideas and requests for this story. A few Reviews to tell me what to do. Should Annabeth become a soldier ar an agent or an architect.

Wich other characters should join the story or what should I do different. Should this mission end in a disaster with mass casualties or should this be on for a books. Please give me some date. I can not work with data I am not receiving.

I had mentioned that I have gotten a request for a Percabeth lemon. If that idea ist stupid than please tell me.

I am really having fun with this story but I am getting like two Reviews for two hundred views. Sadly I have no idea what a normal rate is so please give me a but intel.

SHould this story be more concentrate on the Persabeth or should I do more than one mission,

Well. Any Ideas on the Story are welcome.

Henrie Locker over and out.


	10. Sophies secret

**Hey. I´m back. It looks like there won´t be any lemons for now. I was already panicking puhhhh. Anyway. The SEALs are still in their mission. Have fun.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thx and maybe. I´m keeping everything open for Annabeths career.  
**

**To Elisabeth: I´m glad that you liked it. **

**To Guest: Na. Not that much but she may roll with them. Just hang in there with me. Don´t worrie. I am almost obsessed with the percabeth.**

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : I know. I started working over the story already. **

**To killingtex : I will remember this Review**

Sophie pov.

Finally I reached the deck over the bridge on wich the radar and communications phalanx were positioned. It had been a bitch getting up here unseen and it was dark and the ship was out of the harbor. Apparently this swimming city never slept. The deck was brightly lit and filled with hundreds of people so I could have been spotted at any time.

Luckily the sailors of commercial shipping are about as disciplined as the stereotype gibbon so I made it without any crew members spotting me. I am so awesome.

So now I set up by beloved sniper rifle and pointed it at the crowded deck. People swimming. People having a party and that would never know that they just were in the cross hairs of a precision rifle. The joy of it.

"Athena here. Status please."

"Babysitting a group of over enthusiastic teenagers."  I grimaced.

"Sparky is board and waiting for the mission t end."

"Recker is doing the same as sparky."

"Still very board."  I pointed out.

Then I continues scanning the crowed. My breathing almost instinctively slowed down and so did my heartbeat. Bye now the sun was rising again. Then I spotted two faces I recognized. Nico Di Angelo and Hades Di Angelo. Italian Mafia.

"This is Valkyrie. We have Nico and Hades Di Angelo aboard. It looks like they are not alone." 

" This is Athena. The President has cleared you to use deadly force as you please. Valkyrie you have permission to open fire on Nico. That way Hades knows he isn´t safe anymore and that who ever his enemy is. They mean business. There is a 70% chance that they have the plutonium. Sparky. Recker. Move to the deck. Spartan. Meet up with Valkyrie. We can´t wait anymore. The ship is going to pass the coast of Florida in less than an hour. From there you can swim to shore. It´s les then five miles distance to shore. When you secured the package you will hand it over the Special Agent Venus aka Aphrodite Olympiad and then get the hell of that ship. If all else fails you leave the ship and the USS Texas will torpedo it before it reaches international waters before they have the time to blow a dirty bomb."

" Valkyrie to team. I´m taking the shot."

I adjusted my aim according to my distance to the target and the wind. I was going to target his center mass. Trying a head shot was to risky and I would most likely have one shot on the target.

If my 50 caliber round hit him in the chest from this distance he would just implode and be ripped to pieces.

I took aim and then I saw his face. I knew what he looked like but he was even younger than were. Only maybe seventeen years old. He looked innocent. Suddenly the face changed and turned into the face of a ten-year crying Arabic boy. I blinked my eyes a few times to lose the image. I take another breath and my finger brushes the trigger.

The sent of dessert filled my nose. It was a wonderful afternoon.

"Hey Valkyrie. Do you think Annabeth would hate me if she saw me now. I rolled my eyes. That was all he really cared about. I turned to my nest brother. We were lying under the same Camo net on the top of a hill overlooking the village. Percy and I were wearing desert combat equipment and the standard US Marine helmet. Percy was also wearing Sunglasses and was staring through the scope of his M4.

He looked like in one of those "Join the Marines" advertisements. He looked cool, deadly and powerful.

I turn my attention back to the village and paired through the scope of my 50 caliber rifle. Thee village was about a mile away and there was barely any wind so perfect conditions.

I don´t think she would hate you. You are not your job. What we do hear on our missions said nothing about who we are.

"Greetings SEALs. This is Sargent Reyna Bellatona from the Royal Marines with Frank Zane from the Canadians and Hazel from the US Marine core and the rest of the 7th USMC battalion. (forgot what her last name was). It is good to know that you have us covered while we cross the aria.

Percy chuckled. "Ahh I like you Brits. Always so polite. Well it´s a nice day and I am hopeful that we will all make it back. We´ll have your back."

Then I saw a convoy of about a dozen Humvee´s with machine guns on the top coming into view. As they passed into view someone jumped out of a door and aimed an RPG at the lead vehicle but was shredded by the convoys gunners. Then all hell broke loose and for the next few seconds the air was filled with the sound of machine guns.

Then it was all over. "Reyna here. Damn I these bastards. Looks like this was only a small group. No injured we will be on our way."

Then I noted come activity at the same place from were the bloke with the RPG had come from.

I trained my gun on it. From the house came a nine-year old boy. He saw the body and ran towards it. The boy had tears in his eyes. "I think we killed his father." Percy commented with a dead voice." I didn´t answer. Then the boy reached for a AK-47 lying next to the corps.

"Don´t do that boy. Don´t be stupid." I plead

He got closer and I aimed at his chest.

"Don´t do that. Leave that thing on the ground if you want to live." I whisper.

My finger brushes the trigger.

The boy picked up and raised the gun toward at the convoy passing him. I pulled the trigger and the massive rifle recoiled and the sound of the shot rolled over the desert.

"Shit:" Percy exclaimed. I couldn´t look at the boy. I knew how much damage the rifle did at this damage.

"Direct hit Valkyrie. Subject down." I forced myself to look through my scope at the boy. His chest was a single massive hole.

" Valkyrie do you copy? Valkyrie this is spartan respond."

I was back on the cruse ship. I cursed and scanned for Nico. He was gone. " This is Valkyrie. Lost subject."

P:"Okay. We take out the ships engine room and auxiliary power system and use the darkness to storm the Di Angelo ´s cabin on the C deck. Room number 214"

I cursed and disassemble my sniper rifle and stuff the parts into my large bag. Then I shoulder the bag and grab my sub machine gun. I had no time for climbing so I ran down the latter and past stunned looking crew members.

Suddenly the ship shuddered under an explosion and alarm bells started ringing. I stormed down the ladder and down hallways. Two crew members tried to stop me so I gave both a burst from my sub machine gun. I didn´t care about collateral damage. When the light flickered out I just put on my night vision system without stopping. When I reached the room Percy and the other two were already waiting at the door. From inside the room came loud and scared screaming. I took up position next to Percy and Jason kicked the door open.

Percy and I went in first. There were four mafia members armed with Kalashnikov´s and our guns went blazing. Les then two seconds later they were dead. Something moved in the back of the room and I noticed to late that is was Maria Di Angelo. Hades wife. Well. He wouldn´t be to happy.

Then after searching the room and finding the suitcase with the plutonium we left the room and ran toward the diving platform. It was retracted. Jason pushed a button and it slowly opened.

We had to wait until our CIA friend came by so we readied our diving equipment and strapped our flippers to our boots. I could see the coast of Florida from here. It was in swimming distance. Only a bit over five miles away.

A beautiful woman stepped onto the platform. She showed us her CIA badge. "Good work SEALs. Now get of this ship. Their can´t be any link to the government." She grabbed the suitcase and saluted. Then we jumped into the warm sea.

Piper pov.

Because the ground crew at the airport decided to strike we were in Florida for an other day. We (Thalia. Connors, Travis and sadly Luke) decided to spend it at a from dawn to dusk festival at the beach.

It was not even noon yet the party was crazy.

Suddenly someone screamed and pointed at the water. Between surfers and swimmers four black figures rose out of the water. They were wearing military diving equipment and big guns.

They rose farther out of the water and moved in a half circle with machine guns pointing outwards. I had the feeling that they would shoot anyone who tried to approach. One of them looked like she might be a woman.

Then I saw the American flags on their arms. Those were soldiers. I brainstormed all the movies I had watched for a unit that operated in the Sea. I found only one. Those had to be SEALs. Everyone stared at them. They moved graceful and slowly. There weapons stayed perfectly steady while they moved. I felt one of their gazes rest on me for a heartbeat. It was almost like he recognized me. Then I remembered that my father was actor and I had been on TV a lot more than ones and since they were humans they most likely also watched TV too.

Then the black Chinook helicopter appeared over the dunes and landed in front of the troop. They ran the last steps and disappeared up the aft ramp. It closed and a the helicopter left the ground and a few seconds later it disappeared.

What the hell had just happened?

**I hope you had fun with this chapter. I am quite pleased with it. Next chapter will be a major percabeth. (I love the Percabeth and hate every other** **Percy (Most of all Perico. Ohh how I hate that one. Not because it would be gay. I do ship Jason/Nico but perico just has no beauti.) or Annabeth pairing except maybe Pertimes or Percy/Zoe or perthina. Thoes are the only ships I don´t want send to the bottom because I could imagen them happening and even they make me a bit sad because there was no Percabeth. The only not Percabeth story I was at peace with was the story ****Timeless Warrior by Anaklusmos14. This was a perthina story and one of the best I ever read. The reason I was perfectly happy with this ending was because Annabeth was the perthinas daughter and it would have been just strange. You should totally check that story out.)**  


******Anyway I hope this chapter wasn´t junk and I hope that a few of you will find a place in your heart to give me a Review. **

******Henrie Locker over and out.**


	11. collateral damage

**Hey. I´m back. I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is not as good as I had hoped but maybe it is still worth something.  
**

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : That was kind of the point. Thank you for the chapter.  
**

**To Ditto112123 : I know. **

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thank you.**

Annabeth pov.

I was letting my self get tanned at the pool with most of the girls. I hadn´t done that since I was 18. Well since Percy had disappeared to be precise. Now I decided I had him back a I could get a bit color. Leo was only useful in inventing new weapons. In close quarter combat he was quite useless.

Finally. It took long enough. Well now he was away but when he is back I will let him spoil me a bit.

I could barely await it.

Then Katie came sprinting out of the hands. Everyone you got to see this. Come quick.

Everyone scrambles to their feet and follows Katie into one of the houses. We stop infront if it. CNN was running."The summer festival in Florida had begun as usual and the beach was packed with thousands of participants.

Even when smoke started rising a large cruse liner the mood had not been dimmed. *Picture of a smoking cruse ship* and the festivals had just gone on and on. The mood however changed. when a group of four soldiers appeared out of the sea nearly causing a mass panic when pointing full automatic weapons into the mass of civilians.

The soldier clearly wore markings identifying them as American soldiers but still the government doesn´t comment on the madder. The soldiers were picked up by a chinook helicopter and then disappeared.

It is almost clear that these soldiers were responsible for the massacre on board the cruse liner Aida Cura. We have video materials showing one of the fighter members shooting down two crew members down while fleeing when they tried to stop him. *a short video of a person in black combat gear running down a hallway and then shooting at two crew members and killing them when they tried to stop them.

It also seems as a member of the wealthy and wide respected Di Angelo was shot dead with a group of all members of the Family are accountable for we suspect that Maria Di Angelo. The husband of Hades and father to Nico and Bianca Di Angelo

*The camera showed the grieving family.* Hades Di Angelo swore that he would get the people who did this.

It also seemed that we got confirmation that these were soldiers under orders. A group of teenager claimed tha two of the attackers entered their room from the balcony and threatened to shoot them if they didn´t get on the floor and stayed quiet. They identified themselves as NAVY SEALs. The SEALs are widely viewed to be the deadliest group of fighters in the world.

So. Was this a terror attack.. A anti terror operation of government terror. Stay tuned as we find out more. "

The rest of the broadcast was lost under the shear of every SEAL in the room,

I turn to Calypso. "Were that Percy and the others?"

She seemed very excited. "Yes. That was them. I think that the one who shot the crew members dead was Sophie.

"Why did they kill the Di Angelos. Were they just in the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Calypso pulled me to the sound. "What I am telling you now is classified okay. The Di Angelos are the leaders of the italian mafia in the US.

It turned out they crossed a line and paid the price."

-line breaker-

I was lying in Percy's bed hugging the pillow tightly when I heard a car stop in front of the house and doors open and slam shut. Then the house door opens and closes again. About twenty seconds later my room door opens and I the quietest steps I had ever heard walk in and the door closes.

I can hear someone pull his cloths of. "Seaweed brain?"

"Yes. It´s me." Comes the reply.

"Get your ass under the blanket."

I hear chuckling. "Are you trying to get me in you bed?" "Oh shut up?" I grab for his hand and pull him into my bed. Then I exchange the pillow for Percy. He kisses me on the I snuggled closer to him and finally fall asleep

"Wake up wise girl."

"nnnnnnnhnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Wow. I used to have better times with my answers.

"You used to have smart and witty answers Wise girl."

I hit him. "Why are you up this early?" I grunt at him.

"Because Sophie made blue pancakes." Blue pancakes. How could I forget that?

"Get up or I will carry you to the bathroom."

I bury my face in the pillow. Suddenly I am hoisted into the air. As a reaction I screech and cling to him in panic. He stumbles back and I feel like a cat because my legs are wound right under his arms and my arms are around his head. He stumbles forward and lands on the bed. "Wise girl." He winded. I giggled. Wait I did what. I do not giggle. To keep my face I hit the Seaweed brain and stumble toward the bathroom.

After a short shower I walk into the dining room. Since all the chairs are taken I straddle Seaweed brain and wind my arms and legs around him. Then I feel his large arms softly patting my back. "Are you alright?"

"I was scared."

I tuned around and ate breakfast.

Then I noticed that Sophie was very pale and slightly shaking. She was staring at the flat screen handing on the wall behind me. I check what she was looking at. It was about their operation. They were showing the pictures of body of Marie Di Angelo and her mourning children. The Nico boy swore revenge. Then it showed the surveillance video of the SEAL running down the hall and shooting two crew members dead. Now Sophie started shaking. Her face pale.

"Hey Val. You alright?" Percy asks. She gets too her feet."I´m going to go for a swim. Then she walked the back of the house. Jason sadly had to go the base.

Later afternoon.

The front drool rings and I run toward it. I open it and am crushed in a hug. It was Piper. "What the hell happened to you?" Thalia demanded. "Did Percy hit you?" Then I remembered that my face would still be purple and green and covered with cuts and bruises. I laughed. "No he didn´t. Percy found me and got me away from the people who did this to me."

Thalia nodded in approvement.

I than said hi to Travis and Connor and Luke (who for some reason had come to)." Hey Annabeth. It is so good to see you again." Luke winked at me. "Why is he here?" I hiss to Piper while giving her an other hug. "We couldn´t get rig of him."

I cursed. "Don´t worry. Luke will learn to behave every fast here or he won´t live very long." I grin at her. "I don´t think he will ever learn." She comments. Just then Luke walked up and tries to slap my but. (I know he is a bit extreme) His hand never hit because Sophie catches his hand. I ignore the whole thing and led then through the house to the back garden were over a hundred people were swimming in the pools or just hanging out or in the children's case playing. (every house had a pool in the back).

"Why does every one here look like an athlete?" I ignore the question and for the next few hours there was a lot of laughing and a girl party. (Did they always have to grill. It was almost strange how often they did that.)

That night I had cuddled up against Percy. "I love you Annabeth." he whispers into my ear. I smile at him and we start making out. After ten minutes I snuggle up against his flank and fall a street. Suddenly there was a very rapid row of bangs and I was airborne. Then I hit the floor and some ones knee hits my back between my shoulder blades pinning me toward the ground. "Stay down." Percy hisses. I crane my neck and see him pointing a gun towards the door. "Medic." That was Sophie yelling loud and with panic in her voice. Percy's knee disappeared and their were also other loud steps echoing through the house.

Percy moves toward the door his gun still aiming at it. Then he peaked out and then disappeared. "Some one call 911. Now. We need two emergency paces now." That was Percy's voice. Then other people stormed into the house. I got up and left the room. Mike and two other men were crouching over Piper and Luke who were lying on the ground, desperately trying to keep them alive. Luke was Lying in Sophies room and Piper in the entrance. In her bed with a gun in her hand sat Sophie with a gun in her hand. She looked scared and was shaking like crazy. Miraculously the only thing that wasn´t shaking were the hands holding the gun. Percy runs past my and almost knocks me to the ground. He takes the P99 from Sophie.

"What the hell happened Val."

**This chapter sucked. But I hope it isn´t to bad but still, please Review and tell me your opinion. **

**Now. Sophie is in real trouble because she shot Luke and Piper. I am not shure if they should die. **

**Please please Review**

**Henrie Locker over and out. **


	12. Life of a SEAL

**I hope you have fun with this chapter. Thanks for all these awesome Reviews. This story is so much fun to write. Now this story has more Reviews than my other story and that one was over 70k long. **

**To Minecrafter1507: Annabeth went airborne because Percy knocked her out of the bed and to the ground to get her into cover in case they were under attack and he pinned her to the ground so she doesn´t do anything stupid like get up. That is standard tactic as far as I know to keep civilians safe.. He (Secured her).**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Okay. I will take this into account**

**To 8EternallyMortal8:That is so true. She has killed a lot more people than it would appear in the story.**

**To IrishGreekGirl: Okay. I will remember this Review. Thanks for the Review.**

**To Kcool456 : I agree with you. I think I will go this way.**

Percy pov.

I pressed my hands on Pipers chest wounds wile mike was treating a chest wound. It finally seemed as if Sophie had finally unfrozen because she was suddenly jumped over Piper toward her closet and returned with a first-aid kit.

Finally more medics from Team 1 and a one from Team 2 joined us and we managed keep the two alive until an Ambulance arrived. When they came I took the chance to pull on some cloths. Then I met the Paramedics. Mike was talking to them. "The girl has a hit to the throat ones in the chest and ones in the leg but we missed all meager arteries. The male got it in the chest and two hits to the left shoulder. " They nodded and my comrades help the paramedic get them on stretchers and they were hurried away to the closest hospital. I turned around. There stood Sophie frozen in shock. She blinked a few times. "Annabeth. Take care of Sophie. She needs some one to talk to."

"I will go to the Hospital"

Annabeth pov.

I pulled Sophie to the back garden. By now every one was awake. "Go back to you beds." I shout. A few minutes later everyone was back in bed like nothing had ever happened. Someone got shot that means it´s Tuesday. Well that is how they were acting. Concerned but not very afraid. I forces Sophie to sit down on one o the deck chairs. The young SEAL stares into the lit pool. Then I notice that the hand that I am holding is covered in blood. She must have shot Luke form les then a foot distance. I remembered how close he was lying to the bed. Piper was lying in the doorway. What was he doing there?

"I´m taking my self of the team." She sais in a dead voice. I was shocked. I only knew her for a few days and even I could see that the SEALs were my life. "Why?"

"Because I am not fit for duty."

"Listen Sophie. This was an accident. I had no idea what Luke was doing in you room but he definitely had no business to be in there." "Listen Annabeth. I appreciate what you are doing but normally I am like that when on a mission. I have always been able to turn that of when at home. Now I will lock away all my weapons and most likely even turn in my side arm. What if one of the little kids surprise me next and I shoot them. I am a danger for myself and my surroundings. I did my job well enough.."

I sigh and she looks down. "That is not the only reason. I think I have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.).On my last mission I was given the order to shoot some one and I couldn´t compleat the job because I had a flashback. Next time Percy or any other of my brothers in arms might die because I am unable to do my job. I had them before but only when I was calm and at home. Did you know that almost every time I look through my scope I see the same little crying child?"

I was confused. "What child."

"A few weeks ago Percy and I were giving a US Marine convoy sniper cover in Iraq. They came under fire by a few Taliban but finished them of with their 50 cals before we could shoot. When the convoy this boy came out and grabbed his father's AK-47 and aimed it at the convoy so I shot him. Do you have any Idea what it looks like if a little kid gets hit by a 50 cal bullet from about one mile distance? The bullet makes more damage from farther away because it slows down. That poor kid imploded. Now I relive that every night... Even when I am awake. "  
I looked at her shocked. Sure I knew that she killed before but it didn´t feel real unto now. I didn´t know what to do so I just sat down next to her and lays my arm around the young woman. Sophie was shaking slightly and only a few hours later I realized that she was silently crying.

I was shocked. Sophie was probably one of the strongest, maybe even the strongest person I had ever met and now I noticed that she was broken some where deep inside her.

"I am not ashamed that this happened to me. When deployed over seas we have a much more fistfights and our firefight are much more dangerous than those of the normal armed forces. Over fifty pro cent of US seals get PTSD earlier or later. Most of us are fit to return to the job after some time." I tighten my grip around her.

Then the back door to Percys hours door opens and Jason comes out followed by a male and female police officer.

They introduce themselves.

They see the state Sophie is in so the female does the talking hoping that she would a more calming effect then her partner. "Are you the one that shot the gun." Sophie stands up to her full height. "Yes." "What is your name?" "Sophie Mcking."

"Do you wish to get dressed before we take you in for questioning."

She nodded and disappeared. "What the hell happened." The male asks me.

"Sorry. I don´t know what I can tell you:" I smile sheepishly. "Why:" Then Sophie comes back and now she is wearing a black NAVY uniform.

"You are in the NAVY?" She nodded. "Well. You will be questioned by the NCIS. You can come with us if you want." .The last was aimed at me. I look at Sophie and she nods. A few minutes later we sit inside the cruse on our way to the station.

"I used to be in the NAVY. What do you do there." Then he noticed the golden emblem on her color. "You are in special forces?" "Sophie grinned.  
"I worked on the USS Sea wolf. I believe I meant some of your comrades a few years ago."

The female officer raised an eyebrow. "You are one of those SEALs?"

Sophie didn´t need to answer.

–-line breaker-

I was standing in the hallway waiting while two NCIS agents where questioning Sophie when two men approached me. "Kindly come with us without making a sence." one of them hissed to me.

"I backed away and a young police officer came jogging up. "Is there a problem Ms Chase." "These guys are from the Navel Intelligence and are supposed to take me. My boyfriends father ordered them to do this."

There face stayed impassive. "Would you please go get Lt. Mcking and those two men from the NCIS.

" We jogged to the questioning room with the two NIS Agents on our heals. " We burst into the room. "What the heck." One of the agents started. Sophie spotted the two men on our heal and stood before me a few seconds later. "Sit down Lt."

Then they noticed what was happening. "Who are you two?"

"We are from the NIS and are under orders to bring this young woman in."

"She isn´t even in the NAVY. This is Admiral Poseidon on a private conquest." Sophie growled.

"Do you have any court order" One NCIS agent demanded.

"We don´t need one. "

Sophie looked close to exploding. "Get the hell out of here before I do something that will get me court marshaled."

Rather then facing the SEAL and NCIS the two agents decided to make a run for it. "Is this true." one Agent demanded from Sophie. "You know that young SEAL Percy Jackson. "

"Yes. I´ve heard of him." "Well. His father the Admiral more or less forced him to leave his family behind. This young woman was his life long friend and crush. The Admiral ordered the INS to make sure they didn´t try to find each other. Ms Chase lost it and went looking for him and they took her. Annabeth why don´t you tell them what happened. Maybe the NCIS can put a stop to this."

A was questioned for about an hour about what had happened and when I was finished the Agents looked pissed. "This is a misuse of re-sores. We will investigate this. Lt. Mcking. I trust you will do as you said. The NAVY will not take legal action against you for this. If Ms Mclean and Mr Castellan or their families press charged then that is there thing "

After this they drove us to the hospital. When I saw Percy I through my arms around him. "We ran into the NIS." Sophie reported.. Percy looked really pissed at this. "But on the upside they confronted us in the presence of the NCIS. They said they would look into this and put a stop to this."

Percy relaxed. "How are they" Sophie asked. "How are they?" Sophie asked.

"They are still in surgery. Both got very lucky and there is a good chance both will make it." Sophie and I felt relieved at this.

P:"What happened Val?"

S:"I don´t know. I only remember you taking the gun from my hands."

P:"I would give a hundred bucks to know what Luke was doing so close to you bed and how Piper fits into this."

Sophie shrugged. "Perc. I´m taking myself of the Team. I am not fit for duty. I have a case of PTSD and I am not going on any mission like this.."

P:"Why didn´t you say anything."

S:"Because I didn´t want to disappoint you guys. The SEALs are my life and my family. "

Percy gave her a quick hug. "I got orders for our Team to train the Newbies anyway. Stay on the Team. We aren´t going on any missions anyway." Sophie grinned at this and looked relieved.

I also felt elated. Percy wasn´t going on any missions any time soon wich meant I would spend a lot less time being afraid that he wouldn´t come home.

I noticed a piece of paper in my pocket. Confused I take it out. On it stood. "If you are interested in joining the SEALs then contact me. Athena" Under this was a phone number. Before I could point this out to Percy or Sophie Tristan McLean himself stormed into the room. "Where is my daughter."

I walked toward him."She is still in the OR but they say it looks good."

T:"What the hell happened. They said she was shot."

I explained and after I was finished he glared at Sophie. "So you shot her?" The young woman nodded. "I am very sorry about this. I don´t even know what happened. I can´t remember anything."

Before the movie star could try to strangle Sophie Percy stepped in. "I am very sorry about this Mr. McLean. We don´t know what happened or what you daughter and Luke were even doing inside Lt. Mckings room. " After a few minutes the worried father came down.

In the end he only asked. "Were did you get the gun?" Sophie smiled sheepishly. "Until today I was required to have my side arm available 24/7. I handed my Sidearm over to the NCIS and will hand my weapons license in after this. Believe my. I take gun safety very serious. I am not one of those stupid morons why thinks he needs a gun to protect him or herself. I own fire arms to say inform and because I am ordered to."

The actor nodded. "We will sort this out when my daughter wakes up. Hopefully she can tell us what happened..

A few hours later Mr and Mrs Castellan stormed into the room. They almost raged for an entire hour until two members of the security team demanded them to calm down. When they found out that Sophie shot them they promised to drag her to court. Sophie looked like she didn´t even notice what was happening around there. She was just staring at the screen of her smart phone. When I sat down next to er I saw what she was looking at. It was her, Percy, Mike and a fourth guy. They were wearing heavy desert combat gear and their weapons. They had their arms around each other and were grinning. Everyone but Sophie were wearing sunglasses and helmets. "Where was that. " I asked softly. "In Iraq. Right after our first combat mission. I killed my first person as a SEAL that day. I did it before but I was in the marines back than." I nodded and laid my arm around her. "That guy died a day after the picture was made." She pointed at the person I didn´t recognize.

"Do you know how lucky you are that you didn´t go looking for Percy any earlier. We only returned to the US a few days ago. Had you been caught only four days ago Percy and I wouldn´t have been there to save you. " She smiled sheepishly. She opened a video in wich she had filmed Percy as the two of them jumped from the back of an airplane. Then she showed me hundreds of pictures.

Them diving outside a submarine. Them para jumping. Them spending time together. Them grilling on a base in Afghanistan. They sitting in a black hawk dangling their feet from the edge of the crew cabin. Them on patrols and one where they were having a water balloon fight. I got to see hundreds of pictures showing them in their lives as SEALs.

**So. An other chapter is over. I hope you had fun. Please Review.  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	13. A possible new job hurt, hope, love

**Well. Here is a new chapter. This one has a lot of Percabeth. I hope you hae fun. **

**disclaimer: I never have or will own Percy Jackson and anything to do with him.  
**

**MadMaxLaxBro : Athena is giving Annabeth a chance to role with the SEALs. She will have to go through the same training. Even more because she never went through basic training. Annabeth will have to prove herself before being granted the SEALs coat of arms.**

**NotAGuestAnymore : Thank you for the great Review.**

**To 8EternallyMortal8 : You will find out what luke was doing. Yes I hope she makes it to.**

A possible new job, hurt, hope and burning love.

Piper pov.

I was in bed when I heard the door to Luke's room open and close. I get out of bed to see what he was up to now. Ones in he hall I see him outside a room. "What are you doing." I hiss at him. "I am going to wake Annabeth to get some private time with her." I roll my eyes. "She has no interest in you Luke. Now that she has her Percy back you have no chance at all. To be honest you never had a chance."

"Of court she likes me. You saw what kind of wimp he is." I remembered how muscular his body was while we were all in the pool. He also had strange scars that looked like bullet holes. Percy had always been tall with his 6.6 as long as I knew him. Annabeth had been tiny compared to him what always made it cute watching them because she had always been the dominant one. . He was a swimmer and you could see that. Now he looked harder. His ones long, un timetable hair now was short. He was now in the military. I could see that much from his dog tags. Luke had ignored that fact. It looked like that many of the people lived here were in the military or the families of people in the military. Anyway. Percy was no wimp. I could see that while he and Jason were sparing. It looked like they jumped out of the movie Matrix. I almost blushed when remembering Jason's toned muscles.

"Luke. Annabeth has no interested in you. "Of course she likes me."

He opens one o the doors. I suspected that it was Annabeths room. Did she sleep with Percy.

"Luke get out of there." I followed him and stood in the doorway. "Luke. Get the fuck out of that room." He only snickered. On the bed I saw a single figure under the sheets. I could have screamed at Luke but I didn´t want to wake the Sleeping girl.. Luke now stood beside the bed and reached down and his hand disappeared under the blanked. I could guess what he wanted to do under the bed. Suddenly there was a blurred moment and Luke stumbled back his hands clutching his stomach . Les than a heartbeat bright flashes of light came from the bed and a rapid row of bangs thundered through the room. Then a blinding pain opened shot through my throat and chest. Suddenly I faintly heard someone screen for a Medic. The last thing I noticed were many voices around me before I slipped into darkens.

I was lying in a soft bed. Pain throbbed in my chest and throat. Where was I. "Pips. Are you awake?" That was my father's voice. What was he doing here. Then I remembered. What had happened. I was most likely in a hospital. I managed to open one eye. The light was to bright so I closed it and since nothing really made any sence and I was unable to find out more I did the only thing that made sence. I went back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was lying in a brightly lit room. In one corner sat a young woman in a black NAVY uniform and a Officers cap. I recognized her has Sophie. She was asleep. By my side sat Annabeth. Looking at her bruised face almost hurt more than my chest and throat. Annabeth was the purest, kindest person I had ever met and what ever had happened she didn´t deserve this. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"What happened." I manage to mumble. "You got shot. And hit three times."

Shot that didn´t make any sence. Then I remembered the light flashes and bangs. It made sence. "I am so Sorry. This is all my fault." It was Sophie. So she was in the Military. I wanted to point out that if she put on a little bit make up she would look much better then she did now and she was very good-looking as it was but for some reason I had the feeling that this was the wrong moment.

Why was she sorry. Then it hit me. She shot me. "I had no Idea what was doing." She looked helpless. "Sophie. Please go tell a nurse that Piper woke up."

While she was gone Annabeth gave me a quick beefing what had happened.

My Dad entered the room and was at my side with in a heartbeat. After telling him over and over again that I was fine he raised his eyebrow. He held a mirror in front of me. My throat was covered in bandages. What was farther down I didn´t know because the blanked blocked the view..

Some man came in. He said he was from the NCIS and asked me what had happened so I told him about how Luke had wanted to do Annabeth and entered the room and how I had old him to not do it. After I was finished I told him what had happened the Agent wished me a good day and left.

Three days later. 21:00

Annabeth Pov.

That night I was lying on Percys chest. "You know. I can imagine making a family with you." I grin at him, "You only imagine?" I tease him. Of course he doesn´t notice."Well...I really love you and …..well you know I always wanted to even when we were still kids... ."

I silently laughed at his discomfort. "Ohhh you wanted to get intimate with me? " I tease him and he starts blushing like crazy. "No of course not," A pretend to be offended. "Why. Am I so revolting that you wouldn´t even take me if you could." Seeing him suffering like this at my hands...it was well fun. "Or course I would do you I could. You are beautiful and Sexy and-" I cut across him. Roll of him and sit up "You know. I would even have slept with you but now I see you just wanted my body." I huff and mutter. "And I thought you wanted a family." I pretend to get up. "No. I love you. I really do but you said that-" Suddenly I couldn´t hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "You should see your face ***laughing fit*** your face was so red and ***laughing fit*** you were so scared that you offended me. ***laughing fit* **Suddenly I was shut up my Percys lips crashing against mine and a heartbeat later I am buried under a mountain of muscles with black hair and green eyes. I give him the puppy eyes and could see him crumbling. "So. Do you want to have a family one day or not?" I stare straight into his eyes. "Yes." He squeaks. "So. You want to get me into your bed." "No. I mean yes um no well." I kiss him softly. "You aren´t making this easy for me." He mumbles."I swear to you that I will never make things easy for you." I softly kiss him again on the lips. "So what do you want from me." Now Percy surprises me. "I want to take you out to-night. I want to take you to the movies and then I want to go to a restaurant for a midnight dinner. " "You mean like right now?"

He nods. His hands stroking my sadly sill rainbow-colored face. There was pain in his eyes. "Hey. This isn´t your fault." "If I had-" I cut him off. "Listen. Seaweed brain. Imagine you hadn´t come. I don´t even want to think about would have happened to me if you and Sophie hadn´t got me out of there. I would be dead or locked up some were and getting beat or raped every day. I can imagine what they do to female prisoners in places like Guantanamo bay. Especially with attractive ones. Percy. If you hadn´t got me I would be dead or a piece of meat by now because they would never let me go. So stop blaming yourself. I got myself into all that mess and you got me out." He looked like a hurt puppy. "Let´s go on a date Percy." I get up and pull on a short dress Sophie had lent me.

Thirty minutes later we are sitting in a car pulling through the streets of Francisco to the movie theater. There we buy tickets to some romantic comedy. I didn´t even know or care what the name of the movie I had bought and I couldn´t tell you what it was about. All I knew was that I had a very special Seaweed brain sitting next to me. A Seaweed brain that was holding my hand and against who I was leaning. A Seaweed brain who had said he wanted to marry me one day and one that had given me the feeling that the official request would come quite soon. Most important of all a Seaweed brain that loved me."

As reaction to that I leaned over toward him every few seconds. I just had to and I was very aware of a warm hand stroking the skin over the small of my back.. After the movie we sat in an expensive restaurant. I sadly couldn´t tell you wich. I just remember those beautiful green eyes. Before I knew it I was in the car again. The whole night was great.

Finally we were back home. I was staring down at his sleeping face. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Like I did the last three night I climbed onto Percy and used his chest as a pillow. H is body was warm but maybe a bit hard. I knew that Percy woke up like around five and I was surprised to wake up on him. So he just lay there until 06:00 or :06:30 until I woke up. I knew he had ADHD like I did so I had no Idea how he stayed still like that.

Suddenly I had a wonderful Idea how to torture him. Something I could only do to him because it would get me raped by both guys. I pulled of the shirt I had stolen from Percy and nearly blushed as I felt the cold night air brushing over my shoulders and chest. Than I leaned forward and went back to my sleeping position now bare skin brushing over each other. He let him stay calm like that. I didn´t know why but I just wanted to see how far I could go with him before he cracked. If we asked me to sleep with him I would say yes but that just wasn´t how our relationship. We both knew that we had a crush on each other in second grade and that we fell hard for each other

in fourth grade. We always knew it. Our friends always said we were oblivious but that wasn´t the case. Our relationship as such wasn´t physical. It was in my opinion the purest kind of love. It was just the companion ship. Sharing memories and experiences. Then I slowly fell asleep and ready excited in seeing Percys reaction to my lack of clothing.

When I woke up I felt a hand softly stroking my back. I opened my eyes and met the green ones staring at me. "You are not wearing anything around the top"he mumbled.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Where did he take all that discipline. It was so cruel."So you want to subdue me. Don´t you Wise girl." I mumbled something about it being hot outside. He laughed. Then I notice that he in fact was turned on. At least he is interested in me. "Wise girl. You won´t be able to brake me like that. I lost you for three years. All I ever wanted was to have you back. Nothing else really madders." I lean up and kiss him. "Percy could you tell me how to subdue you." Suddenly he was on top of me. "You would just have to ask." Did I want to. I wasn´t sure. Not that I´de mind if he wanted to but I didn´t really feel a desire. He was hot. He was kind and loving and I was utterly in his hands but I knew I could wait. Forever if I needed to. His eyes wandered up and down my body and I blushed. To hide the blush I hit him and to my surprise I actually hit him. "You Perv I cry."

He laughed. "Me a Perv. Who almost got naked with her boyfriend?"  
"Well you are only wearing your boxers so stop wining." Then I kiss him, hard and demanding. Well I guess I won´t go all the way but I´ll go quite far. His hands were stroking me flanks as he depend the kiss. He rolled of be and I pulled me on the top with him. Our lips met me. Percy pushed me up again. I want to give you something. He grabbed over to the night table and pulled out a little box. Inside was a simple silver ring. Was he proposing to me? "Annabeth. This is much to early to ask you to marry you so this is my promise to you. I couldn´t find words. Ohh how did that Seaweed brain do that. He was the only person who could do that to me. I burst out in tears and let him push the ring on my finger.. He came up to me and we kissed again. His lips wandered down my jaw and down to my chest. After maybe half a minute there our lips met again. There was loud shouting outside the room but I just ignored it. His hands massaged my chest while his tong wandered through my mouth and danced with mine. Just as Percys and wondered into the boxers that I had stolen from him last night the door flew open. I spun around and froze. It was Dr. Frederic Chase. Ohh crap. I rolled of Percy and pulled a blanket up to cover myself. "What the fuck are you doing here." He ignored me. "What are you doing to my daughter." he roared and launched himself at Percy. Before he could do more than a few steps. Sophie rolled between his legs and Dr. Chase stumbled. A second later her foot was pressed into Dr. Chases throat.

"Get out of here. " I hiss at him.

It looked funny seeing him so utterly helpless against Sophie. "No." He squeaked. "Not before we talk."

"There is nothing to talk about"" Yell at him. "Now get out of my room!"

When Percy and I had pulled some fresh cloths on we waked into the living room. Guess what. He was still there and guess a second time. My new family was utterly unhelpful. Dr. Chase was still inside the room. Why couldn´t they just make him go away. "Annabeth. Please come back to me." He started. "No I won´t Mr. Chase. I have a new life now. I am twenty-two and have a wonderful boyfriend who treats me as if I was a goddess."

"Yes. I can see that. Look at your face-" I cut him of. "Don´t you dare blame this on Percy." I growl.

"Now get out. Now!"

When he didn´t move Sopfie snapped at him "You heard him." Before he left the house he yelled "I will be back."

A few hours later. Fortunately with out an other Mr Chase problems.

I had asked Sophie of her opinion about me possible joining the military. She had said that it would be great because then she wouldn´t be the only girl anymore so I had told her about the letter from Athena. She laughed at this and said that Percy will hate her for this. She even said she would accompany my to a meeting so I had called her and now we were sitting inside the café waiting for the legendary Athena. When the door opened and a blond woman, maybe 45 or 46 years old walked in. It was as if I looked into a mirror showing me an older self. She was followed by six huge men in black suits and sunglasses. They looked like the Stereotype secret services agents.

"Hello. I am Athena. The Secretary of Intelligence. So you are Annabeth Chase. "

I decided to get straight to the point. "Are you my real mother." She raises her eyebrows. "I see there is no point in fooling you. Yes I am your real mother."

"Why did you leave us. She sighed. Raising a child as I CIA field agent is not to safe for the child. I had to give you to your father because you would be safe there. I even would have left the CIA for you but I was on a very important mission and a lot of lives were at stake. When I was finished with the assignment I wanted you back it was too late so I decided to withdraw to make it easier" I just couldn´t feel angry. Her arguments made so much sence and I knew that I would have chosen the same. "So you said Annabeth could join the military and even become a SEAL. " Sophie pressed. "It seems like you really want her as a nest sister." Sophie grins.

"Yes. I would employ you as my assistant and then I would send you to the SEALs as a liaison. "

My heart fluttered. "Do you know how to use a gun?" I nodded. "Well. Since I don´t have the time to train you, you will have to spend the next three weeks working out. Then you will join the SEALs but they can´t throw you out because you work for me.. So they will train you to the best of their abilities. After one year of intense training you will be a fighting machine."

"I can give her the basics and push her through the basic under water demolition course." Sophie threw in.

"Why are you helping me in this." I asked. "I was away for your whole life. This is one chance I can give you to spend time with your friends and loved ones even if it is very dangerous."

For the next few hours Athena, Sophie and I went over the details.

**That was it for now. Please Review or something like that.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	14. Training and Lust

**Hi. Well I´m back with a short chapter. Have fun.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : I know. Well I am working on that. **

**To Marsdex : Every day if I can make it. **

**To AliceTonksHPJ : Thx. I didn´t expect your Review.**

Annabeth pov.

I sat shotgun seat next to Sophie in the car. "The boys are away until tonight." Percy was at a bar with most of his friends while Jason, for some reason went and visited Piper-" Do you want to start training now. We could go to my favorite dojo." I gulped at the prospect of facing Sophie. "Yes. Let´s do this. So have you used you hand to hand combat training in real life. Like on a mission." For some reason Sophie paused. "Yes. I have. I nearly died and my enemy was not trained at all."

"Really?" She nodded. "I learned a really valuable lesson for women when facing a fully grown man in hand to hand combat"

I nodded. "What was the lesson" She grinned. "Put a bullet into a guy. We woman have less body weight and muscle mass then the men. I spend many hours a week training and I am still often outmatched. On my first combat mission with the SEALs I thought I was immortal. Our enemies were farmers that spent most of their day herding sheep so what could go wrong.." At my face she sniggerd. "Did you really think that all those terrorists spend there whole lives plotting our downfalls. No. They are farmers or merchants most of the time that can neither write or read and that believe anything there mullah sais to them. When he calls to arms they go on there holy war and if they survive they go back to being farmers."

I blush. And look at her checking if she was joking. " Really Annabeth. You believe all the lies the US government tells it´s people. I thought you were smarter than me. No Annabeth. Most of them are not evil. They are just as evil as people over here. Anyway. One of those men managed to grab me and just throw me through the air as if I was a rag doll and he would have killed me if Percy hadn´t put a bullet into his head. Fighting in real combat is very different from sparing. In sparing I sometimes even defeat Percy and he is as good as you can get but in real combat, if he really wanted to kill me I would barely stand a chance of surviving much less causing him any damage. I know it sucks being a girl in some times."

I felt uneasy. "What are you saying." Sophie laughed. "Always have a loaded gun with you. If you are attacked shoot him one round in the chest or if there is the possibility that he is wearing body armor shoot him in the head. The shot doesn´t need to kill your opponent. It just needs to weaken him enough to even the odds or in case of a bullet wound enough to over power him with ease." That made sence but it was a bit cold.

Sophie parks the car in a parking space in front of the dojo.

–-line breaker-

30 min later.

"Have you ever done any martial arts before?" I nodded. I dd karate for a few years. The young SEAL nodded and adjusted my stand. "Now try again. I swung a punched and again only hit air. "Good. Now keep your balance." For the next half hour I let go a storm of attacks on the soldier and after a few minutes she carefully responded with attacks on her own." Suddenly someone broke in Japanese. I turned around and saw a middle-aged Japanese man in the white cloths known to martial arts. He also had a black belt around his waist. Sophie smiled and bowed and answered in Japanese. She spoke Japanese?

"Annabeth. May I introduce you to my foster-father. He goes by the name Haruki. (Sorry. I do not know any Japanese names). But you can call him Zack. I didn´t know she wasn´t raised by her parents.. Sophie gave the man a hug. "You are to tensed. Roll your shoulders a bit before you close on your enemy." "Did you know that Sophie did kung fu since she was four. " That would explain why she is so good. "No, I didn´t."

"Sophie. Why are you showing her a mix of many different martial arts. This is a kung fu dojo."

"Sorry dad. I am going to turn this young lady into a SEAL."

He nods. "Would you want to show Annabeth what hand to hand combat really is about." She sighed. "Annabeth. This would be an occasion in wich having and using a gun would be reprimanded. We are now going to fight as we would in real life." I nodded understanding. "So, taking every advantage you can get." Sophies foster dad nodded.

They faced each other and bowed. Then they started fighting. Both moved in perfect balance and deadly precision and speed. After only half a minute Sophie is on the ground with a knee on her chest. "This is why you don´t fight people who weigh more than you." She grones. Suddenly her knee shoots up and knocks her father of his feet. "Oh and dirty tricks are always allowed."

-line breaker-

"So did you have fun. " I really did but now every muscle ached. "Great. But you will need to do a lot of fitness training. You will go out jogging with me every morning from now on so you get informs and you will spend some time in the fitness room every day. "

"Okay, I will do that."

Sophie giggles. "Percy will be pissed if you get up early. That would mean he can´t spend the morning hours staring at you." I blush. "He does. Doesn´t he." She nodds."I don´t know if that is really quite or very strange."

Sophie giggles. "He also used to moan you name when he slept."

I blushed even more at this and jabbed back. "How do you know what he talks in his sleep about?" She grins at me. "You know. After being on two-man missions in the winter in Afghanistan and are forced to cuddle close up against each other to stay warm you kind of get to know each other and you find out what they talk about when they sleep."

I frown. "I slept in one bed with him for most of my life because I hated being home with my parents. He never said that he wanted me. He ones said that he loved me while he was sleeping but-"

"Come on Annabeth. You don´t wish some was there with you when they are lying in your arms." Hearing it like that really made made it worth getting up this morning

"Okay Annabeth. When we get home I will give you a swim suit and you will stay in the water until Percy comes home." I groan loud.

A few minutes later. "Do you think that Jason may have a crush on Piper.?"

Sophie looks at me questioningly. "They met only one or two times." "Yes, but he already visiting her-" "Okay okay. I give up. They like each other."

-line breaker.-

Finnaly Percy was there. Shophie forced me to stay in the pool and work out for the last two hours. Only short breaks to catch my breath... Some how as soon as Percy appeared Sophie managed to disappear unseen,. "You are swimming?."

I shrugged. "I thought I should stay in form." Percy nodded and jumped into the pool not bothering to change out of his short jeans. He broke the surface right next to me. I slung me arms into his hair and my legs around his waist. Then I bury my face in his shoulder. It was extremely comfortable. Percys hands softly rubbed me back. "I love you Seaweed brain." I mumble. "I love you to."

When I opened my eyes again I noticed that it was dark. Percy was still holding me. The water was warm...

"Did I fall asleep?" "Only for two hours." "Sorry." He chuckles. "Don´t worry. I didn´t mind."

"I softly kiss him on the lips still feeling tired but just wanting to show him how I felt about him. Suddenly Percy dives under water and surfaces a second later. As soon as I was able to breathe again I glared at him but the tired feeling was gone. "Seaweed brain." I growl. I crash my lips against his and we just stand there kissing and kissing and kissing even more. It was bliss. I was also very aware of his hands under my bottom holding me but I didn´t think anything of it. Then his lips were at my jaw and neck but he didn´t go farther down. He just rested his shin on my shoulder and I did the same. Suddenly someone cheered. I turned around to see a Piper (who was sitting in a wheelchair), Jason (who was pushing Piper arround, Thalia (who looked very disapproving, she didn´t like boys) and Sophie (who was grinning wildly.)

"I´ve been waiting for years to see this happen. Why did you wait this long, you could have done this much earlier."

Me:" Oh my gosh. Can´t you give us any privacy?"

She cackled wildly and Jason chuckled. Percy thankfully stuck back for me. "So it seems like you two like each other.:" Piper and Jason looked very nervous at this and were apparently about to start saying that they didn´t but Percy wasn´t finnished. "Piper. Have you asked yourself how Jason got that scar above his lip?" She shrugged. "He got drunk a few months ago and wanted to find out how a stapler tasted." Piper burst out laughing and Jason glared at Percy.

"Let´s get to our room Perc." I whisper at him. He grins at me."With plessure." I take his hand and pull him into our house ignoring the wull whistles behind us. To stay on the safe side (not wanting another incident like the one with Mr Chase) I locked the door behind us. "Suddenly I pinned against the door by Percy and we were kissing fearsly. Afer a few seconds I pulled away and gasped for breath. The Seaweed brain grinned at me. "We should take a shower. " He whispered. "Yes. But not together." "But I already saw you naked like hundreds of times. (True. Sally used to but us in a bathtub together when we were really really small so we grew up comparable around each other.) "Yes. But than we wern´t dating and your hand wasn´t touching me in places they are doing now.." Hu cursed and pulled his hand away and then wined. "We used to do these things all the time."

I smacked him. "Yes, when we were twelve. Did you know that it isn´t even considered normal for two friends of the opposite gender to sleep in one bed. (We almost always did. We kind of had a never-ending sleep over because I didn´t like staying home.)"

"Well I know but I still thought it was normal for us."

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed brain it is normal for us."

He sighs in relief." Now I am taking a shower and you are not going me."

I pouts and looks like a beaten puppy wich made me feel guilty.

Why the hell am I feeling guilty. "How about this. I take a shower first and take you with me." Ohh no. "How about we don´t do th-" I was cut of my Percy picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

-line breaker-

Okay. That was kind of strange and crazy letting Percy have his was. Even more so that we still didn´t have sex I thought to my self as I snuggled up against Percys flank.

The shower had been great but I still hit him like every five seconds. "Annabeth. I have never officially asked you. Would you be my girl friend?"

"Of course I would." I giggle. "Annabeth. Do you think we are going to fast with this relationship?"

Were was that coming from. He just made me take a shower with him after all. "Percy. Normal rules don´t apply. Emotionally we have dated for years. I think the physical parts of a relationship are now just catching up fast."

I couldn´t help but think that our relationship was changing. It used to be only friendship gone wild. The combination of companionship, trust and love. Now I wanted more. I also wanted the physical parts of a relation ship. Was this wrong? Was I making a mistake or should I give in to my desires. After all he might not live very long and considering the face that I wanted to join him in his job ment that I would possible not grow old either.

I looked at Percy. He was beautiful and I didn´t want to lose him but if I ant I wanted to be there with him.

If my dad knew that we were sleeping naked together...

"Percy." "hmmmmm." "I love you." He kissed me. "I love you too."

He pulled an arm around he protectively and I slowly fell asleep while savoring the physical contact. My last thought was that I wanted the hormonal mess that was my body to decide what it wanted and if that didn´t work I hoped that Percy would make a choise for me. It was not like I would be able to say no to those beautiful green eyes...

Annabeth pov.

Some one shook my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sophie. "You are late. Get up and get dressed." She left the room. I gazed one last time at my Seaweed brain and left my bed and pulled on some jim shorts.

Ten minutes later I met Sohpie outside. "Annabeth. We really need to go shopping."

I nodded. "And I need to continue studying. I do plan on getting a degree."

She nodded. "True. That would be good especially Percy already has one." I was stunned. "In what?"

"Marine biology and he compleated flight school."

Damn. I was really behind. "When did he do that."

She grimaced. "There are only so many ways to kill the time between missions.

Any way. Lets get going then."

-12 miles later-

my status. Trying not to collapse heavily panting.

Sophies status. Well...good to go.

"Twelve miles is too much to start." I gasp.

"It will get easier. Now get in the showers."

I stumbled toward Percy's and my room. The Seaweed brain was still asleap...well that was strange. It was already 08:35. I got a great Idea. I was sweaty and Percy was sleeping. There was no debating there. I jumped on top of Percy and held on tightly.

"Ahhhhhh. Your sweaty." He squeals. He tries to get away from me but I tighten my grip. After a while he gives up. "Annabeth.. Let go."

"No." I cackle. "As you wish."

He gets up and walks toward the bathroom. "Ahm Percy. Were are you going."

"The bath room."

"What are you-"

"I am going to take a bath." Shit. Inside the bathroom he turned his attention back to me. "Give up or you will be punished." He growls. I giggle. "As you wish."

Les then a heartbeat later I was lying on the floor and Percy sat on tip of me and started tickling me. I desperately try to defend myself but sadly I was utterly helpless.

After a few minutes I was I was only gasping for breath. Finally he stopped and was lying on top of me. "Do you give up?"

"Shut up and kiss me." I growl at him.

**Okay... I think this chapter may have been a total disaster. I think I may have totally messed up the spelling and gramma. I hope you had fun anyway.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	15. Here we go again

**And so it goes on. :D Well so everyone understands. The charakters are all grown up. Percy and Annabeth have known eachother really long. Have fun.**

**To Twin-books : This is a really great Review**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : I know I know :D**

Three months later

It was really quite to watch Jason take care of Piper (wich ment he moved with her when the next semester started). Sadly Luke woke up and demanded that we visit him. We didn´t. It was clear that Luke was going to sue Sophie but tomorrow I would stat my training to become a SEAL and Sophie and my Seaweed brain would be instructor and I was nervous as hell.

Percy said he was already missing me, if he knew...

Thalia pulled me into a quiet corner. "Listen. I know you and Percy are in love but you are going way to fast. You go on like this and you will get pregnant. Plus I know that Percy is in the NAVY. I may have know Idea what he does but I can guess that it is dangerous. If he dies then you will be broken"

"Thalia. I am really thankful that you care but it is non of your business. As it is we havn´t had sex anyway."

She raises one eyebrow. "Really..."

"Yes Thalia. I am starting to think that he doesn´t want me. We do everything exsept..well you know what I mean and it is him."

Her expression clearly stated that she didn´t believe me. "Annabeth. I can hear you two. Boys are jerks. You have to break up with Percy. I can´t stand to see that an independent woman like you being so dependent on him and I think he may be having an affair. Have you noticed that he and Sophie are really close."

Could she stop playing over protective sister? "Thalia now listen closely. Sophie and Percy went through hell together. There friendship was forged in fire."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "War Thalia. They went to War together." "So they have dangerous jobs. Really An-" I cut her of "Thalia. What is your problem?"

"I think I don´t want to lose you."

I raised my hand in exasperation. "So you try to get me to leave Percy?"

"I guess I just wasn´t thinking. This evening I will be returning to New York to continue with college and then you won´t be there anymore."

She was right. Tomorrow I would, if every thing went as planned wich I hoped since Sophie had planned al this in the same manner she would plan a black ops...well more or les.

"Don´t worrie Thalia. I won´t just disappear forever."

"Wait. Your leaving?" She asked shocked.

"Don´t tell anyone but I got a job offer." I grinned at her. "You are leaving Percy behind."

I shake my head. "I promise I will tell you what it is if I make it."

She accepts that I am not going to tell her more.

"Well let us spend the last hour with something that is actually fun."

I nodded, thankful for the change of subject.

-line breaker-

I had just said good-bye to Thalia. Sophie had gone to bed early and many of the other families were chilling in the garden and grilling or something els.

I? I was also in the garden. Percy had decided to take an early nap, I couldn´t allow that or at least I could let Percy stay in peace.

Sophie had warned me that he would be a huge jerk to me in training. He would do everything in his power to make me quit. Even if he had to go so far that I broke up with him. He might find it great if I went on the base with him. But he didn´t want me to be a SEAL. Sophie had said that it changes you forever.

I lay down next to him. To my surprise he pulls me closer and closer untill I am tightly pressed against him. He laid an arm around me and I am trapped untill he wakes up. One look at his calm and peaceful, Seaweed brain face and I know I would never be able to disturb such a kind, caring and perfect being while it is sleeping. I felt like a bad person even thinking about it. After a while some of the SEALs were putting up a large camp fire. They smiled when they saw me and Percy.

Slowly the whole community gathered. SEALs and there families. I listened to stories and jokes but afterwards I would not be able to remember.

Finlay after a few hours when the fire was slowly burning down I turned and faces Percy and savoured the physical contact. Just before I passed out I felt someone lay a blanket on top of us.

Next morning.

Something nudged me and I made growled to show my displeasure at the world. Sadly some one chuckled. This was not going as planned. He was supposed to me intimidated.

He kissed my lips. "Wise gir.l. It´s time to get up."

"hmmmmmmmmmnnnmmmmmmmm." Ha. I managed to get my opinion out.

Percy cubed my cheeks and kissed me again. "I don´t want to. " I grown. "You want to take a bath and not move a muscle?" I sigh. That would be great...warm water...maybe in the arms of a Seaweed brain...I nodd ones.

A few seconds later I am lifted into the air. Then I remembered that Percy and I fell asleep out side.

He carried me bridal style back into our room and into our bathroom. There he turned on the water tap. I kept my eyes closed the whole time and let him pull my cloths of. He lifted me up again and set me down into the bath tub. (The bathtub is one of those large ones in each more than one person can sit in and it has bubbles.)

A few seconds later I felt Percy get into the water with me. I snuggle up against his warm body. Today would be a very hard and exhausting day. The next few weeks would be hard and exhausting and I wanted to have my last few nice hours be nice.. I straddle the Seaweed brain and sling my arms and legs around him. "I love you Percy." He kisses me on the mouth. "I love you to." I whisper back. "Wise girl. Would you please open your beautiful gray eyes?"

I forced them open and met two green ones. "Hey you." He whispers.

"Hey you. " I whisper back..

Since this would be my last chance in a while so I ignored my sleepiness and crashed my lips to his. Surprised his arms tighten around me pressing us closer together.

It felt wonderful. He gently stoked my back. After a few minutes he rolled on top of me and we kissed me again. Should I take the next step and ask him...

His lips wandered down my jaw and to my chest. Suddenly I felt his hand brush my thighs and wanted farther up. I gasp in shock. He pulled away quickly. "I´m sorry." He stammered.

"It´s okay. You just surprised me."

Then I felt his hand again and a moan escaped me. Wait a moan. Something was really wrong. Annabeth Chase didn´t moan.

His hands reached the nono region and set my body on fire."Percy. Not like this."

He got of me but I pushed him back and straddled him. Then I let myself sink onto his p...

-five minuts later-

I collapsed onto him. My whole body shuddered. I my gosh. I had really just done this... He softly stoked my back.. "You know you are beautiful and I love you." "Shut up" I whisper. I kiss him again. " His lips slowly wonder oer my face and body untill I smack him. "Stop it."

He chuckles. "We should get out. I still have to eat breakfast and then I need to drive to the base."

**Haha you are not getting a lemon If you should get one it may be after their wedding.**

-two hour after Percy left-

I threw my bag into the back of Sophie's can and get into the chair next to her.

Sophie pulled out of the parking lot and we were on our way to the base.

"I slept with Percy." I burst out

She kept her eyes on the road. "You mean slept with like in sleeping in one bed or in having sex."

"We had sex." She smiled. "Did Percy make the step or you."  
"Well him sort of."

She laughed out loud. "Give me a few details. I can´t imagen that Percy would take the first step. He worships you."

I giggle. "Yes. I went easy on him and didn´t do anything that he could see as disrespectful against me."

"So no games." I nodded. "Really Annabeth. You could torture him so much." She pouted. "So you want me to play little games with him." Sophie burst out laughing. "Yes" She gasped. "Next time you make him die of awkwardness." For the next few minutes we joked about what I could do to him. In the end Sophie said she would confront Percy about what we did. Finally Sophie gave me the briefing what to do when I reached the base. She explained to me a few rules and other things.

At the training centre.

I walked to my room. It was very simple. A bead, a wardrobe that had two blue gray uniforms. A bathroom with a shower and a shelf. That was it. Sophie helped me get settled. I better get to Percy. Don´t let Percy scare you away and don´t quit" Then she left.

I pulled an one of the blue-gray camo outfits in my closet and pulled on one pair of combat boots then I secured my hair in a pony tail and went through everything Sophie had told me Finally a bell sounded in the distance.

I left my room and closed the door behind me and made my way on to the court yard. I noticed that the other contestants stared at me. Only one woman had tried out ad become a SEAL before me and that was Sophie. After a minute of shuffling we all stood in perfect lines facing the main house.

Percy, Sophie, Noah and Mark stepped out (They all knew about my plan except Percy.)

Percy stopped a few feet away from us and started reading names from a list to check who was here.

The moment I had been dreading. "Annabeth Chase...Wait. Some one made a mistake." He turned to Sophie. "Who the hell put my girlfriends name on this list."

I take a deep breath. "I am here."

He turns to me and pails. Then he shakes his head and continues calling of names. Sophie grinning wildly the whole time.

When he had called everyone out he started walking up and down in front of us. "You came here to join the SEALs. Well. Look around you. The person left, right, in front and behind you want the same thing. I am sorry to say it but only one of you will be here by the end of the month. Some will be asked to leave but most of you will be asked to quit.

Even a smaller group of you will be granted our coat of arms. You are from the Army or marines, Rangers or from the Delta force. Well. You can forget most of your tactics because most of them are useless here. You will learn a whole new set or rules..." He continued talking for the next twenty minutes and glared at me a few times.

Finlay he was finished. "Now every one follow me." He turned around walked in one direction and walks away with us on his heals.

We reach a large and deep pool.

"Everyone get in the pool. "

**Okay. Yes I know I reposted the chapter but I made a critical mistake and I had to correct it. There will not me any or little Percabeth in the next chapter or chapters. Depending on how many chapters the training should be. I hope you all had fun and decide to give me a Review.  
**


	16. Baby SEALs need disaplin

**To Astarate : Haha. I just connected your other story to you. I read it a while ago. You have two great stories. Thank you for your Review.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thank you for your Review.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Will do.**

**Well. I´m still alive...I think. Any way. I am really proud of the Chapters name. I hope you have fun with this chapter.**

Annabeh pov.

Let me tell you. Swimming in combat boots and camo cloths is a bitch. Your feet are almost useless and the boots way tones. As do the cloths when they are wet. So now me and seventy-five soldiers are in the water. Sophie stood by the pools edge as a life guard. I knew from experience how fast and strong she was in the water. She was almost as fast as Percy and he could have one day gone to the Olympics he had chosen to swim for a carrier.

From a box Percy pulled a M16 assault rifle without a magazine. He handed to one of the men close two the edge who was now struggling to stay afloat.

"Now. You you form a circle." We did.

"Hand the rifle around and don´t let it drop. If you drop it and it hits the pool bottom you get to do fifty push ups. Now go." The gun went arround. When I grabbed the gun I nearly went under but I managed to stay aloft. My legs were already slowly starting to burn from the stress of swimming.

It didn´t help that Percy kept yelling at us tha we were weak and useless and that we should quit. I was surprised when Percy called out one guys and yelled at him for wasting our time and coming here with out really being in peak physical condition.

After twenty minutes Percy and Sophie had called out two more and sent them home. One guy quit after being unable to stay at the surface.

I was surprised that I held out better than some of these men that had seen real combat but then I remembered that Sophie had trained me for this. I owed her a hug for torturing me in the pool and jim.

Someone had given Percy a megaphone wich he loudly thanked who ever gave it to him so he didn´t have to wast his voice on us. Untill now I was unable to picture Percy being mean or a jerk and I knew that he has killed and tortured in his career.

"Ms Chase. Stop wasting our time and pay attention. "

What I looked around and saw that the young guy next to me was holding out the gun waiting for me to accept it. He was barely staying aloft so I quickly grab it and hold it for a few seconds and pass it on. By now my legs were burning of exhaustion and my breaths came in short bursts. My well I guess my competitors mostly didn´t look any better but some few seamed to look a lot better. I guessed there were People that joined the military just to become a SEAL. A few minutes later it was my turn with the gun nad as I grabbed the leg muscles of my left leg cramped and I dropped the gun.

I was not keen on fifty push ups nor did I want to be yelled at and told by my boyfriend that I was useless and should go home so I ignored the pain managed to stop the rifle of sinking deeper with my good leg. I reach down and grab hold of it. Then after what felt like an eternity of battling my exhaustion, cramping leg and gravity I broke the surface and passed the rifle along. Suddenly as I gasped for breath I had water in my throat and mouth.

I tried to caught out the water but only ended with inhaling more water.

As I panicked last energy reserves failed. Suddenly searing pain shot through my lungs as water flooded my lungs. A peaceful feeling spread through and in my minds eyes I saw a Seaweed brain laughing at me. I felt is lips on mine and the smell of his hair as my vision dimmed.

Then I felt some grab me arround my waist and felt as I broke the surface. I tried to gasp for air but couldn´t.. "Calm down Annabeth." A voice yelled. Ya that was helpful. How should I calm down.

I felt as I was hauled out of the water. Then some one his my chest hard and I managed to cough.

Air filled my lungs again. I open my eyes. There were two faces looming over me. One looked like a Seaweed brain and the other had blue eyes and dark brown hair. The brown-haired girl was wet. Then I recognized that it was Sophie.

"Okay. Enough for now. Get out of the water and get changed and be in the court-yard in fifteen minutes. I suggest you put your wet cloths some were they can dry. Now." Percy pulled me two my feet and half carried me into a room. "Cali!"

Calypso entered the room. "Percy. It isn´t even an hour. Normally it takes a bit longer untill they turn up here. What are you doing with them." I almost giggled. Then Calypso saw me. "Percy. What is she doing here?"

"I was also really surprised. Apperanly Athena orchestrated this. Every one was in on it except us."

"Yes but why is she here."

"She wants to become a SEAL. Listen I have to go and yell at some people."

The Dr sighed. "I got her. I will send her out after I checked her out."

To my surprise Percy pecked me on the lips and then he jogged out..

"What is he making you do now." She demanded. "Making us swim and pass around heavy guns."

She laughed. "That one is a very popular task for the start. Believe that is like holiday in a spa compared what you are going to do in the next three weeks. "

"Four people are already out after less then thirty minutes. How are there any SEALs at all." I moan.

Calypso laughed. "Theos were the weakest and those that were totally unprepared. The three weeks now and the hell week afterwards flushes all out who arn´t strong enough. Even if they are you can only keep up by pure dedication. This course is designed so that you will only make it if you go in with an attitude telling you that you will either become a SEAL or they will have to bring you out in a bag."

"Do you think I even stand a chance." Calypso sighed. "I am very sceptical. You are not used at all to long-term physical punishment. But you have the ability to control Percy wich is also very hard to manage. I think you can must the dedication." Finally Calypso was finished with checking blood pressure and so on.

"Well. You only missed a few minutes get back out there and make us proud.

"I jumped to my feet and run out." I jog to the court-yard and see them all do push ups. "75...76...77" They counted their voices ringing out through the courtyard.

Percy was yelling into his megaphone that they were to quiet and that he couldn´t hear them. I ran over to an empty space and also started doing pushups. Sadly my cloths were still wet and weighed a ton. When I was about twenty Sophie yelled us to get to our feet. We jumped to our feet and yelled a loud "hura!".

Percy I noticed was sitting in a camping chair with a beer in his hand. He was wearing sunglasses nad appeared to be staring into the blue sky.

"Attention." Sophie yelled.

No one dared move a muscle. "Do you know why you are doing push ups." The SEAL demanded.

No one answered. "Because you are utterly useless." Well that wasn´t anything knew.

"You broke our most important mottos." I perked up. This was knew.

"Do you morons know to wich motto I am referring." Silence.

"We leave no one ´t you marines or even Rangers and Deltas?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" One of the hopefully spluttered.

"Well. I do not remember any of you swimming to Ms. Chases aid when she was in distress. Not one of you did."

"But-" Another tried.

"But what? Were you hoping two get rid of one more competitor. Listen you want to become SEALs but I can´t see that happening anytime soon. I can´t even trust you to take care of each other in a swimming pool but you want to be trusted with your comrades lives when you go in harm's way. Right now I am tending to not letting anyone of you into combat. The Ironic thing is that the only person here who has not gathered any combat experience is the one who is looking the most useful of all of you. Now go and eat lunch now!"

-line breaker .-

that evening.

We were jogging across the beach, sadly I was lagging behind by about half a mile. explanation. I was totally exhausted. "Go on Ms Chase. You are lagging behind." Yes sadly Percy was right behind me in a pick up truck, driving over the beach, yelling at me over loudspeakers. II was about to yell at him to get of the car and do this to when I remembered that Percy and Sophie had compleated this with waving flags. "Chase. Are you shure you don´t want to quit? I am not doing this to tease you. I want to help you."

"Drive to hell." I muttered. I looked back forward and to my surprise Sophie came running toward us. She had been on foot and looking after the men that were by now over half a mile ahead..

"Perc. You looks after them and yell at them. I will take our girlfriend so that she dosn´t kill you when you are back home. "

Percy seemed reluctant but speed away loudly singing a song about the perks in being dead into his microphone. "Stop running Annabeth and walk a bit with my."

I gladly did as she told me. "I thought you treated every one the same." I gasp.

"I don´t. I would have been surprised if they didn´t leave you behind. Listen, they all went to war before. You are a experiment. You are growing up with the SEALs and not joining the. You don´t have any Idea what being tired really means, they have a better idea."

"When is a person tired by your standards."

"When you went over 50 hours without sleep during a mission. By then you don´t feel anything anymore."

I moaned. "Come on Annabeth." She started jogging but went slowly. It was much more bearable when there was no Seaweed brain sitting in a pick up truck, telling you that you were useless and encouraging you were quit the program.

-line breaker-

I sat down on my bed and pulled my combat boots of. "You know girls shouldn´t be here." I looked up. It was an ex Ranger named Jonathan. I had forgotten his last name. "I don´t care how you feel about it."

"You should you little slut."

I laughed. "You know. If you want to become a SEAL harassing me is definitely the best way o do it. Would you please leave my room. It is 02:30 am and I want to grab a few hours of sleep."

His jaw clenched. "You know I hate it when woman are in the military. You keep forgetting your place."

He stepped forward in a offensive manner. "Is that so. You know you not only insulted one of your instructors but also the girlfriend of the guy who has the last word in if you become a SEAL or not."

He spun arround. There stood Sophie.

"I won´t tell him but get out of here and don´t open your mouth again or the bitch who happens to be one of the two people on this base who got a metal of honor and dozens of other medals for performance in combat will kick your ass." He glared at her and left.

Sophie sighed. "Sadly the newbies are the only ones with a problem in having women in the SEALs and they arn´t even SEALs yet. Good night Annabeth. I am supposed to tell you from Percy that he loves you and that he sill is pissed that you are doing this. Sadly he can´t come down here for obvious reasons.

-line breaker-

day three

"Get in the water. Now." Sophie bellowed. Sophie chased us into in Pacific. Now, you swim out to that bouy and back." Sophie ran to the water with us on our heals. Percy, the Seaweed brain was sitting on a jet ski. I groaned. I was dead tired and barley able to stay on my feet. The bouy was about a mile away.. Sophie and Percy got to sleep a lot more than us. Sophie got up early and went to bed early to and Percy slept in but stayed up untill we went to bed. The rest o the crew helping Percy and Sophie slept and changed shifts a lot more than they did. They frequently changed.

Our group of hopefuls had decreased from seventy-five to about sixty.

There were about a dozen medics and life guards around us but I had the impression that Sophie always stayed close to me, partly to keep me going and to make sure that I didn´t over do it and injure myself because I wasn´t quitting. While we swam in the cold water Percy kept cruising around us yelling madly into a megaphone to hurry up.

Afer a while of nearly freezing to death and exhaustion I finally swam arround the bouy and was on my way back.

To my surprise I made it back to the shore with out Sophie having to dave me. Finally Percy called in a break and lay in the sand. It was getting dark and I was close to the point of passing out. Okay. "Enough Physical work out for today." What. It wasn´t even midnight jet. It was very late in the afternoon."Follow me."

He led us back to the encampment and ons of the buildings. It turned out to be a stario type class room.

"Every one take a seat." We did as told.

"Now. You are not only supposed to be able to withstand physical punishment but still function when exhausted.. I will hand out worksheets and you will try compleat them."

He handed out sheets that should have been easy if I wern´t just managing stay awake.

Seventh day.

Okay. I don´t know how I am still standing. Who cares about standing. Percy is forcing me...sorry us to run/stumble through a curse were you crawl under barbed wire and climb over up ropes and over walls. A lot of crazy things. Well our previously blue-gray camo outfit new was dark brown from all the mud. Finally the noon bell rang. That ment changing, lunch and then home for three days. Three days of sleeping, eating and snuggling with Percy and sleeping and sleeping ahh dud I forget sleeping. Yes I think I did forget it so I plan on sleeping a lot.

I sit down with my comrades. Most by now got over the face that I am a girl.

Twenty minutes later I pack my cloths and pull on a clean uniform and leave the room.

Out side Sophie and Percy are waiting for me. They are wearing their officers uniforms. Should we leave?

We make our way to Percys humvi and just leave Sophie's car were it is. Before I get into the car Percy kisses me to my surprise but whispers into my ear that he is still angry at me. Then I notice that all me contestants are staring at me.

Blushing I scramble into the humvi.

**Hey. Well I hope you had fun with this chapter because I did. Please please please Review.**


	17. Promise to keep with your last breath

**Hi , Well I just wanted to say that I made a mistake. Annabeths first week at the SEALs was actually three weeks long. It was a bit sad sadly.  
**

**AliceTonksHPJ : Thanks.  
**

**demigodVixen : Yes she should.  
**

Annabeth pov.

The armored humvi pulls of the high way and pulls through the streets. "So you all planned all this." Percy growled after a while of dreadful silence.. "Yes. " I squeeked. "How did you manage to drag the secretary of intelligence into this. She is one of the Presidents top advisers."

I gulp. I forgot that she was one of the most powerful woman in the world, "Well she is more or less my mother."

Percy whistles. "And I thought I was the only one with a crazy powerful parent. Well at least yours is only ruthless and not a total jerk who tries to kill the one you love."

"Hey Percy. Your mom wrote me a message since she doesn´t have you phone number anymore. She asked when you were coming home so I told her we were on our way."

Percy paled. "She doesn´t know about Annabeth."

"You didn´t tell her?" Sophie growled. "No wonder she asks me to update her. You

forget everything. You know what. I bet you that since you got your Wise girl back you didn´t think ones of updating her or of her at all."

"Hey. I´m still hear you."

I get a synchronised "shut up." from them wich is something I normally don´t react to well to but considering what they can do and I can do I decide to shut up. Not that I would have any problem with taking Seaweed brain down but I do feel a bit guilty.

They glare at each other then Percy pails even more. "She is coming?"

Sophie smiles sweetly. "Of course not."

Percy sighs in relief "Of course she is coming. I also heard Piper is there to with Jason. We may need to give Jason the talk because they already kissed. Ohh and she doesn´t know that Jason is a still thinks he works on logistics for the NAVY in a bruo. He wants to tell her but is to afraid to. Especially since she saw us at the beach come out of the water."

Percy turns pale white. "I am so dead and I can understand why Jason doesn´t have the guts to tell her. I would never have the guts to tell her. I would never have dared to tell Annabeth that I kill people for a living and that half the people in our job don´t get older than forty.." Great. Now I am reminded that my job most likely will get me killed. How did Percy say it in the loud pep talk, I quote. "The SEALs will get you a metal and most likely a body bag complimentary."

We pulled into the street we live in and I spot the blue prius Sally always used to drive. Percy pails and wimpers.

"Percy really. You went on the missions that are more awesome then anything BF4 or COD could come up with and you are still afraid of your mother scolding you."

"Hey. I am still even more afraid of Annabeths rage." Then he turned if possible even more pale as if just noticing that I was in the car. To play over it he put un a pair of sunglasses and his officers hat letting look awesome. Don´t tell him I said that. But it was god to know he was afraid of me some times. I really was soft on him since I met him again. We parked the car

and got out. Percy goes to the back of the gar and throws us our bag. Then he shoulders his own and we walk toward the house. Percy unlocks the door and is pulled into a rib breaking hug by Sally. "Percy. I hope you wern´t one of those dreadful missions again."She skolds him. Then she spots me and hugs me to. "Annabeth you hear to. Did percy pull you into the military?"

"No she surprised me by just showing up." Percy growls. "Annabeth what are you wearing there?" I knew that shocked voce to well. I turn arround to face piper who was staring at us wide eyed." I look to percy but his expression clearly tells me that I am by my self in this one. Then he grins evilly. "Well Piper. Annabeth just thought it would be prudent to try out for the special forces." He walks past Piper and pulls Jason with him.

"Come on Jason. Let´s get into the pool."

I stifle a yawn. "Listen Piper. I think I will tell you everything later but I just want to snuggle up against Percy, hope he won´t be angry at me for to long and take a nice long nap."

"Not a chance. Why the hell are you wearing a camo outfit?" I hold me ears shut and run into m room. On my way I there I passed Percy and Jason already wearing swim cloths and on their way to the pool.

I enter my room and close the door behind me. I turn the lock it behind me for good measure.

There was a bed...it looked so beautiful...

I quickly pulled un a swimsuit and leave the room and run into pipe.

"Annabeth talk to me. Are you now in the military?"

"Listen Piper. I will tell you if it even works out."

"What works out." Piper demands.

I grab her and pull her into the room. "I am going to give you the shortest briefing ever and this is the only thing I will tell you. I am trying to become a part a important project. The same one Percy is in. Happy. Now. The last week was the most exhausting of my life and Percy is really pissed at me because he only found out because I was in his class. Now I need to get clean with him and then I want to spend a lot of time sleeping. If possible with Percy arms around me."

I leave the room and run toward the pool and dive into the water.

Percy glares at me but I just ignored that and swim up to him. "Please don´t be angry at me now. Later is okay but not now please?" He sighs and his eyes soften and I, like I did three weeks ago I wrap my arms and legs around him and bury my face in the side of his neck and let me hold him. " I am sorry. Really Sorry,"

"Shut up Wise girl." He growls and hold me tighter, I close my eyes. Then I heard someone call out. "Could anyone tell me whats goin- ohh I will come back later."

"Hey Piper. Ask Jason. Maybe he wants to tell you." Percy quietly calls to Piper.

Then I slowly drift of to sleep. When I wake up it was dark. I noticed that I was only wearing a shirt so Percy must have changed me. I was snuggled against Percy,. He had a arm around me and his lips were pressed against my forehead. After a few seconds I went back to sleep.

I opened my eyes again. Percy was gazing down at me and softly stroking my cheek. " I love you." I mumble. He leaned down to me and kissed me softly on to the lips. "Why?" Percy asks. I understand the question "I don´t want to sit home and wait for some one come by and tell me that you are missing in action. If you should die I would want to be at your side. I lost you ones before and I am going to fight to look after you." He smiles. "I guess I can´t denie you this"

"Percy? Can you hold me?" He tightly wraps his arms around me. "Why do I get the feeling that we won´t grow old?" I nearly sob."Becuase in our job we most likely won´t." He looks at me with sparkling green eyes. "I don´t realy care as long as you hold me when it happens." I choke out. Percy brushes a tear that I hadn´t noticed away. "I love you. I love you. I love you" I ramble over and over she rubs over my back. "Annabeth you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen or met. I lean forward and kiss him. To my surprise his tongue wanders over my lips asking for permission to enter. I tentatively let his tongue pass my lips and he explores the inside of my mouth. With out breaking lip contact with Percy I clamber onto of him. Suddenly I noticed that every muscle in my body hurt from all the punishment from all the next few weeks.

His arms tightened around me. "Don´t ever let go." I whisper.

"Until my heart stops beating." We kiss again. "I will hold you to that Seaweed brain."

**So. This chapter is over. I hope you liked it because I did**


	18. A SEAL in full

**Ahh. I know I denied you hellweek. I´m sorry.**

**To NotAGuestAnymore: Yes. I had fun with it.**

**To demigodVixen : Good to know.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Great to hear.**

One year later

It was time.

We were all going to become SEALs in a few minutes time. Only twelve of us were now left. I just couldn´t believe that I was still here. After now a whole year of tactical training it was clear that my contestants were better than I. They all went to war before and did most things again more or less but I managed to pull through.. We all were wearing dress uniforms and waiting to step unto the stage inside the city hall that the NAVY had rented. "Okay. Check you uniforms soldiers. You are up in a few minutes kids. I have to say I am proud of you. Now all the people invited are here. Annabeth, sadly you father some how they got word that you are here but I think they don´t have any Idea what´s going on here so they will be in for a surprise.

A few seconds later Sophie, who was wearing a white ceremonial uniform and a officers hat looked at her watch..

"Come on people, you are up-"

Then we followed Sophie onto the brightly stage. We stand in one row and Percy holds a short speech than walks over to us and pins a little golden metal on the collars of Jackets. It is the SEALs coat of arms. He sais a few words about each of us and then the golden eagle holding a trident and a rifle. Finlay Percy reaches me. His eyes held both pain and pride. "Well Wise girl. I never thought I´de see you on this strange. Even now you will have to do more training then anyone els in the SEAL command to make up for you lack of experience in combat but I think you will be just fine." With that he pinned the golden coat of arms to my collar."

I don´t have to tell you hard it was for me not to kiss him right then. Pride filled me as I realised that I now officially belonged to a group made of the most deadly and feared fighters in the world and a few minutes later we are taken under oath and give each other hugs. I guess after training together for one year you make friends. Then we are aloud to leave the stage.

The first thing I do is give Percy the tightest hug I could muster wich was by now quite strong. Percy groans and hugs me back.

Suddenly Piper turns up. By now she knew that Jason and Percy were SEALs. She was followed by Thalia. (who didn´t know)

Piper gave me a tight hug and congratulated me then there was Thalia. Her face was white.

"Why didn´t you tell me." She whispered. "Because you would have tried to stop me."

"That´s her!" Comes a loud voice I despised more than anything els. I spin arround and see Luke and his father. Angry I storm up to him (I guess you don´t know. Luke had tried to get me drunk on one of the occasions I was aloud to leave the base. I was by now able to beat the crap out of him as long as I didn´t try to take him in brute strength )

"Luke. What the fuck are you doing here? I did not invite you here."

"Sorry Annibell. I am here to show the cops a fugitive that got away." I look behind hin and see about a dozen police officers.

"That is the woman." He pointed at Sophie.

As the police officers stepped forward their path was blocked by Percy flanked by Jason and Noah.

"What is the meaning of this." Percys deep voice growled.

"I am bringing the bitch that shot me to justice. I would have done so earlier but I could´t find her."

Percys eyes had turned dark and stormy. "Luke Castellan. You are talking about a member of my team. I trust you did not just insult her."

The cops seemed nervous as if just noticing all the soldiers glaring at them.

"Boys cut it. I did shoot him after all. I will go with them."

Piper tried to step in. "Listen Luke. You groped her while she was sleeping. I got shot to and I didn´t make a fuss out of it. We did surprise her after all."

Luke sneers at her.

Percy looked like he was about to rip Luke's head of. Apparently Sophie thought so to because she thought so to.

She steps close up to Luke and growled at him. "I hope you know that you just ruined the day Annabeth has worked for over a year."

"I don´t care what that Slut thinks. She picked that wimp over me." Suddenly Percy stood in front and lifted Luke up by the front of his shirt and smashed him down on the nearest cocktail table. Then Percy started punishing Luke's face. The police officers knocked Percy to the ground.

At this Noah and Jason howled in rage and charged the group of officers.

Then all hell broke loose as every SEAL in the building saw the need to jump in.

The poor officers stood no chance. They were out numbered and outclassed. Sophie just stood there laughing and meet my gaze. She nodded toward the fiasco and it hit me that I was a SEAL now. This should be a personal matter to me to. I charged one of the few officers and swung a kick at his face. My foot met it´s target and the officer went to the ground. I straddle him and start punching his face with every bit of strength I could muster. After two or three punches it was clear that his face would be bruised and swollen for days and colored like a rainbow for weeks. I just kept pushing on even though he was already out cold.

"SEALs stand down." I loud and clear voice rang out. The beating up cops immediately stopped as they looked to the source of the voice.

When they saw it they immediately got to their feet and stepped away from the now unconscious or moaning cops. It was Athena herself

"He started it. We were just protecting ourselves."

Percy pointed at Luke who was lying motionless on the floor. His ace was a mess.

It looked like his nose and Jaw were broken. Athena laughed.

"Yes. I can already imagen the headlines. One hundred defenceless SEALs attacked by idiot and cops."

"You!" A enraged voice screeched out.

I spin around and see my father. He pointed a Athena. "Hello Frederic."

"Stay away from my daughter." He screeched. He tried to step toward me but was blocked by Percy and Jason.

"Annabeth come with me. It is apparent that your friends are only trouble. We are going home."

Okay that was strange. "Dr. Chase. I thought I had made it quite clear that we are over. I am twenty-three and I am bye the way a US SEAL. Now get the hell out of my life you bastard."

He stumbled back as if I had slapped him and a bit quite cringed in me a bit.

"Okay. Thankyou to all those that ruined this evening for me. Thank you."

grabbed Percys hand and pulled him along with me blinking away the tears.

Bianca pov.

I needed to get out of here. I had betrayed my family by contacting the NSA and telling them about a few thing my family was doing. I knew that the US government had shot my mother dead but I didn´t hate them for it. She knew who she was marrying when she married that jerk. Don´t get me wrong. I loved my family but I knew that they were monsters. All of them. Now my dad and brother were trying to find out who they had to take revenge against and I was in Berlin on a all girl private school surrounded by girls and "body guards" who there to keep me in line. I couldn´t take it anymore. I walked up to my english teacher, Zoe Nightshade. She also worked for the secret service and was my contact. Ms Nightshade. Can I please talk to you in privat. It´s about the exams. (I would have done this in german but you wouldn´t understand a word of it.)

"Of course Bianca. Would you please leave the room." She asked my "body guards". Then didn´t look pleased but they did as told.

I followed Zoe in her office which was sound proof.

As soon as the door closed I gave Zoe a hug. "I suppose you want us to get you away from you guards and out of the picture."

I nodded. "How did you guess?"

Zoe laughed. "I was ones sixteen years old to."

She opened her lap top and called some one. Then she put a headset on. Suddenly the picture of a blond woman with gray eyes appeared. Zoe spoke to her for a few minutes then the call ended.

Zoe turned to me and looked a bit pissed.

"They are sending a SEAL team to get you out of here."

I gasp. "What. They are sending SEALs. Why? Aren´t you able to?"

Zoe looked really hurt."It´s like they din´t even trust us to do our jobs anymore. Look. I even admit that the SEALs are the toughest guys out there. They are the ultimate killing machines but it´s like they don´t even trust us to do the job anymore that we trained to do. That woman useless SEALs for everything these days. I heard that the leaders of the SEAL command are slowly loosing patience with the missions they are being assigned to. They are being turned into a group for everything. I have the utmost respect for the SEALs. They do things I would never dare to do in my wildest dreams but this is my job." I give her a short hug. "When are they coming."

"They are coming in two days maybe three." I nod and just ignore the craziness of the situation. "Ohh and Bianca."

"Yes?"

"They are sending the same unit that killed your mother. I heard that two of the SEALs wanted to see this through to the end and one of them wants to get your forgiveness." I gulp. I hadn´t planned on facing moms shooter.

**I hope you had fun with the chapter. Yes. Annabeth is now a SEAL. Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out,**


	19. Ms Jackson

**Hi. I´m back. I really had a bad day and desperately some Percabeth. Okay. Some people wanted to know a few things about me. Well my Facebook and fanfiction ass have the same name.**

**Things I like. Percabeth**

**Things I hate. Perico. **

**No you are not getting more.**

**To marsdex : Thank you for you awsome Review. I will try harder.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : THx**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thx**

**To **

Annabeth pov.

Percy brought me home. To be honest I was pissed. Most of us were now in big trouble even though we had been in a bar and the participating in the fight had gotten me accepted at ones but still...this had been the day I worked for a whole year.

Sighing I dropped down onto my bed. "Seaweed brain. Get me a lemonade." I growl. Percy scrambles of to the kitchen. A few minutes later Percy comes back with a lemonade but he seems nervous. "Percy. Did you drug the drink to rape me or something." He gives a nervous laugh. "No. I promise you I didn´t." Ge laughs nervously.. I glare at him nad hesitantly take a small sip. It seemed not to be poisoned.

I start drinking. Suddenly I choke on something. It was poisoned. I managed to choke it out. And catch the thing in my drink. I glare at Percy. "You little Seaweed brain. Ohh whe-" I fell silent. He was much to nervous about this to be scared of me killing him.

I looked down to the object in my hand and my breath caught. It was a platinum ring with a tiny diamond. I stare at Percy open mouthed. Seaweed brain gets one knee. "Annabeth Wise girl Chase. You have been my companion for most of my life and now you even invade my job. I love you more than my life. Would you make me the great honor of marrying me." I open and close my mouth in shock until Percy sinks a finger into my mouth. I close my mouth and glare at Percy. Then I remember that he just proposed to me. ""Annabeth?" Percy asks sounding scared. Damn. Why couldn´t I remember the word right now. Shit shit shit. "List Annabeth. If you don´t want to I und-"

"Yes." I breath.

"Sorry what." Percy asks sounding hopeful.

"Percy Seaweed brain Jackson. Yes I will marry you." Percy starts grinning uncontrollably untill I pull him onto the crash my ips to his, all anger and frustration at how this day had went was gone. Who cared that Sophie and half the SEALs were forced to spend the night in a cell. My Percy had asked me to marry him and I said yes. The world was a great place full of unicorns and rainbows.

I crashed my lips to his. How did he do this to me?

Then I embrace him tightly. "You really know how to make my day Seaweed brain." I whisper.

He blinks ones."Now. I will have to go wake Piper, Katie, Selina and Thanlia. Ohh before I forget it Connor and Travis will come by to."

Looking at Percy's suffering was worth it. "Don´t worrie Seaweed brain. I will let you have fun ones I told everyone."

He glared at me. "You know. Val asked me what I did with you about a year ago. She had quite a few Ideas. I may try a few things."

I wink at him and leave the room and run to Pipers room. I open the door (Piper was alone because Jason was spending the night inside a Cell) "Piper get up. Girl counsel.. Now."

I burst into the guest room and wake Thalia up.

Then I go to the houses of Katie and Selina and wake them up.

-line breaker-

So Annabeth. You may now be a SEAL but I swear. If you woke me up for nothing I will kill you." Thalia growled at me."I breathed "Percy...well Percy...I mean he p-" "Did he hurt you?" Thalia jumped in. Before I could answer Selina started cheering and jumping around happy.. "What´s up with you." Piper asked.

"Percabeth is alive and growing stronger every day.." She shouted dramatically.

"What happened." Piper moaned.

Selina pointed at my hand. Thalia and Piper and Katie gasped. "Percy proposed?" Piper asked.

"No he almost kill- I mean yes he did." Piper also started jumping and squealing around. Thalia looked a bit sad but still smiled. I would have to ask her. "Well. In that case leaving prison was definitely worth it." I spun around and there stood Sophie. "Sophie" I screeched and ran over to hug her. Sadly I forgot to break before hitting her so I knocked her clean of her feet..

A few seconds later Piper, Thalia and Katie joined and we for some reason started laughing. Before I knew it they were wondering over the ring. "You know. I think Percy deserved some fun from you?" Selina breathed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"Do you have any Idea how long Percy has to save money to be able to afford that ring without having to sell the house or go hungry?" Selina marveled

"How long? You know what. I don´t even want to know." "This is so cute." Piper screeched today I didn´t even know that Piper was able to produce sounds like that. Thalia embraced me. "Congrats Annabeth. I can´t believe that you are getting married. Well I always thought it would be Percy but still..."

"I know. I don´t have any idea why Percy likes me. I mean come on. Look at him and look at me. He is gorgeous and his life as a SEAL gave him the body of a...well I don´t know of what but it looks great. That boy is a half god or something."

Then something hit me. "Sophie? How did you get here? I thought you were in jail."

Sophie laughed in a way that let the hair on my back stand on end.

"Well. You see Percy told me that he wanted to propose to you (no surprises there) and the poor guard didn´t get the memo that I have a bit experience in hand to hand combat. So it wa already to easy and he made the mistake of taking my hand cuffs of before locking me into a cell." I winced.

Katie giggled and Piper looked horrified. "You beat up a cop?" "Piper. Did you miss the awesome stand of us SEALs today?"

Sophie blushed. "I wouldn´t have missed this for anything even if I might have to spend some time in jail now.." I gave the older SEAL a big hug.

"Now. In about five minutes the cops will be hear. I told the cop were I was going before I knocked him out and he should have come around a few minutes ago so... ." Thalia grinned madly at this. "Annabeth. I really approve of your friend." Thalia mumbled. Suddenly a shadow swung itself from the roof. It was Percy. "Hey Val." Sophie have him a playful punch.

"You just jumped from the roof." Piper mumbled then her face scrunched up in confusion. "Percy. Why did you hit Luke. That was stupid and overly aggressive. Maybe you will get in trouble." Piper wondered,"

Sophie laughed out loud. "Percy in trouble? You know. When we were in Afghanistan we got ambushed by a few mujaheddin. We over powered them and took a prisoner. When we tried to interrogate him he spit at Percy stuffed a flash bang in his underpants. You should have heard him screaming when his balls melted of." Only then Sophie noticed the cut throat gesture that Percy was giving her. Before anyone could say anything sirens started ringing in the distance. "Well that´s my taxti.,

Sophie gave me and Percy a short hug and then she left.

Ones she was gone Piper turned on Percy. "Did you-" To end question Percy cut across her. "In my job I killed, tortured, blackmailed and broke so many laws in so many ways that just me being sentenced to death wouldn´t be enough. I have killed so many people in so many different ways that I can´t ever remember them all. If it be by calling in an airstrike a gun or in close combat I did my job. No I do not remember most of the faces so they don´t haunt me in my sleep. If you want the SEAL that get´s torn up about what she does then you can go talk to Sophie."

Thalia freezes. "Wait Sophie-"

Percy cuts across her. "Sophie is a lot more fragile then she looks around. Have you ever really talked to any of the SEALs here. We have all seen things that no one should see or done things no one should have to do in our job. Next time you see Val then ask her about little nine-year old kids staring at her every time she looks through the scope of a sniper rifle." Percy turns around and walks back into the house. "What´s up with him?" Piper asked. "Usually three SEALs die every two weeks if everything goes well. If any missions go messy the casualties figures go ballistic." Katie mumbled. I nodded. "Well this was fun. Thank you for coming tonight."

"Go look after you future husband." Thalia cakeld. I blushed like crazy and did as she told me.

Blushing like crazy I ran up the stairs and into the room and spot Percy sitting on the bed with a photo album on his lap. I crawl onto the bed and curl up next to him. The pictures showed soldiers, most of them shot in the desert. Showing Percy and Sophie and other men. On some only Percy and Sophie were there making funny faces.

"That one died in a fire fight two months ago." Percy pointed at a man with beard.

For the next hour Percy pointed out a few men that had die

"Sorry about that." He whispers.

"Don´t worry." I push him down onto the bed. "So. You wanted to do things?" I ask him. Percy sits up so I still sit on the lap facing him. To my surprise he pulls of my shirt of and unclasp my bra.. He looks up and down my chest making me glare at him. Suddenly his hands were wandering over my chest making blush. To end this embarrassing but strangely pleasant moment I lean forward and press him on the madress and press my lips to his. I pull his shirt of and stroke over his soft skin. In a fluent moment he rolls on top of me and starts caressing my chest. His lips setting my skin on fire as they wonder my neck and jaw. Then his hands wander into my pants and pull them down. "So Va gave me a few ideas. Mind if I try them out on you. "

I glare at him. "You mean Oral." I gasp.

He grins. "Not only that."

"Annabeth you know what. I have always thought that you had a perfect body when I was like six teen. Maybe even before that. Do you have any Idea how often I imagined you with out cloths and now I get to see it for real." I gasp at him. "You used to what?"

"Well I imagined what you looked like with...well...with out cloths." "You got to see it every other week. You forgot that I practically lived with you and we dated un officially for years"

Ge gulps "Yes but I never got to look at you like now." I blush like crazy. Then he rolls on top of me. "What are you ?" I mumble.

"I am asking myself how I managed to get a girl like you." "You mean get a girl like me naked?" He grimaced at me. "Did you really have to that?."

"Yes I do." We glare each other for a second. Then Percy pulls my thong down and I glare at him, I wasn't shure why but I just had to. "You know. Val asked if I fucked you senseless. I think I will try it out." I glare at him. "Do what you must Seaweed brain."

**I am not writing a lemon. If I write one it would be the wedding night. I love the awkward moments before and after wards.**

**Finlay another chapter is over. Annabeth is accepted into the SEALs and the world is a world full of unicorns and white fluffy clowns and rainbows and half the SEAL are going to spend the night in a Cell. Sophie broke out of jail and now is in some real trouble. I hope you had lots of fun  
**

**I deserve a Review for this chapter from you people. :)**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	20. First black ops

**Hey. I´m back. It is great to have yet another chapter. I really hope you had fun.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : I agree and thank you.**

**To AnnabethChase712 : Yes. Percy is back.**

**To AnnabethChase712: Then read. I hope you have fun.**

**To AnnabethChase712: Then read it. :)**

**Read the stories from AnnabethChase712. She is quite good.**

Annabeth pov

I groan when sitting down on the chair. "Rough night?" Piper asked grinning at me. I nod.

"It wasn´t fun?"

"Well yes but I still can´t move." I grimaced. Suddenly we both burst out laughing. "I can believe that you are going to get married. I always thought you would end up alone after Percy left."

"Well I got him back." I argued.

"And I can´t believe you joined a group of people who kill for a life."

"So can´t I:"

"You know.

I shook my head. "What I learned in training and heard from him, Sophie or any of the other boys that what you do in your job sais nothing about you. Just because we show no remorse in your job doesn´t prove that you are a monster. You have to separate the to world or you end like Sophie. "

Piper raised an eyebrow.. "So. What´s up with Sophie. Percy also said that something was wrong with her,"

I sigh. "Some really ugly things happened in Iraq and Afghanistan and in other countries I am not allowed to mention that Sophie took personal wich Percy didn´t. The best example is were Sophie shot a nine-year old boy with a sniper rifle form over a mile distance. What many people don´t know is that the bullets from a rifle do a lot more damage from far away then from close up because the from point-blank range the bullet is much faster and just passes clean through. When it slows down the bullet rips a person apart and it was a long-range shot. That was only one of many but it is the one that hurts her most."

"So Sophie and Percy really killed people." I nod.

"Do you carry a gun now?."

I grin and pull the Navy version of the Sig Sauer P226 from the back of my pants. "Annabeth. Put that away." I pout and put the gun away. "Annabeth. Are you already showing of your gun? I knew we shouldn´t have given it to you." I punch him playfully- "We have to go to court. It looks like the castellan´s let a lot of money change hands to some one because Sophie is meeting the judge we will have to be there."

"But Travis and Connor are coming. They want to meet you."

I giggle. "Sorry Piper but we leave no man or in this case woman behind."

"Come on Percy. We need to pack a few things before we leave."

-line breaker-

Two hours later

On they way to the court..

"It is really great that we got to choose the judge. Now we have one that will se Sophie as a hero as soon as he finds out about the metal of honor or her Navy Cross or the silver star she got or the two bronze stars. " I grin.

"The judge is a nationalist. You two will be heros in his eyes the moment he sees you. Now when Sophie turns up in a Snow white uniform with a metal of honor around her neck and her chest covered in metals he will be on or side. It seems as if the judge is an ex marine." Percy smiles.

We get out and I straighten Percys uniform and then check mine. I grab his hand and pull him along. "Come on Seaweed brain." I pull him into the building.

-line breaker-

"So now you all have the opportunity to read released files. " The judge announced. A few seconds later Luke bellowed (p.s. his face was a great mess and barley recognisable) out in rage. "What is this shit. Lt. Sophie Mcking. Low level maintenance, specialised on vending machines. Are you Joking.? I worker would never have been able to shoot a guy like me. That bitch has a metal of honor for some reason and a bunch of other metals that she definitely doesn´t deserve. She is a soldier or something but I think she must be a traitor or she wouldn´t have shot me or be friends with that Jackson bloke." Sophies Loyer jumped up in protest but Percy pulled the team leader thing of again. He jumped to his feet. "Did you just call my team sniper a bitch Castellan." I pull him back down.

The judge turned to his assistant. "I asked you to show them the declassified file . Not the official ones."

Our NAVY loyer rolled her eyes and whispered something in Sophies ear who started grinning. I got the feeling that this was no the first meeting

We all got a new set of files.

"Ha." He escaped. "See. This woman is a SEAL. That gave her the ability to almost murder m-" He was cut of by Sophie."Listen Mr Castellan. I know saying this is not in my interest but I just can´t resist. I don´t need a gun to kill you. I´ve killed much braver and stronger men then you with a lot les. Secondly, to kill you I don´t need to be a SEAL. You are quite week." Luke's face went read.

The judge ignored all this and was concentrating on the file with sparkling eyes. "You got a metal of honor?" Sophie grinned and pulled it out of her pocket. "Yes. I got this one on a pretty ugly mission. Percy and I were the only ones that survived so we got the metals." The judge nodded. Luke's and Hermes face were red from anger because it appeared that the judge lost interest in the case.

"What is this? Shows great courage and integrity in the face of the enemy. Lieutenant. The only imperfection in this file is a few problems with the law and that you diagnosed yourself with PTSD. " Sophie nodded

Suddenly Percys pager went of and my and a second later my followed. We jumped to our feet. "Come on Val. We are being called in."

"Come on Perc. The shrink didn´t even clear me for duty. What good is having PTSD and flashbacks if you... anyway. I am not cleared for duty." Sophie protested.

"This woman is about to be brought to justice She isn´t going anywhere." Luke tried to make his point.

"Listen Val. I´m not going anywhere without my team sniper. Get your ass over here,"" Percy pulled Sophies sidearm and tossed it to her. She caught it and sighed. "And I was really looking forward for a few peaceful weeks. " Luke got up and tried to block Sophies way and stared into the barrel of a gun. "You know. I am being called in by the special forces headquarters. They know I am hear so that means it concerns national security wich would allow me to shoot anyone that stands in the way of me completing my orders." She smiled lightly. "You wouldn´t dare." Luke whimpered.

"Really Luke. You would be the one hundred thirteenth person I shot un cold blood. A few were younger than fifteen years old. Do you really think that would have a problem with shooting a scum bag like you?" Luke apparently thought the same thing I did because he backed down very fast. "Annabeth, Perc. We got a black ops to run. Come on."

We follow the girl.

-line breaker.-

"Really. Protection detail of a girl living in a country with a lot more effective league system then here. They wouldn´t even need Agents. Everyday cops would be enough." Sophie moaned.

"Listen Lieutenant. That girl is Bianca Di Angelo. She tipped us of on the plutonium and deuterium ."

"Wait we knew that the DiAngelos had the stuff. "

"Yes. We promised that we would try t keep her family alive and if we told you who had it you would have gone lethal at ones. Now back to the matter at hand. The girl is being escorted ever were by about a dozen guards who are more there her to make sure she doesn´t step out of line then keep her safe. Now since Annabeth officially still works for me and officially is a SEAL as soon as the paperwork is finished Annabeth will go as a CIA agent. Percy and Sophie. You to will escort her and are under Annabeths command. Now report to Leo for your gear. You are leaving ASAP." Athena turned to leave.

"Wait. Were are we even going." Athena grinned. "To Percys favorite holiday destination after Hawaii. You are going to germany. Berlin to be precise." Percy started grinning.

"Okay.. What happened in germany. Any girls"

Sophie shook her head sadly. "Sadly no girls Percy was much to busy moping after you. No we went to germany to get familiar with the KSK and GSG9 before deploying to Bosnia for a ops. It was really fun. I almost got laid but Percy had to play big brother again ."

I roll my eyes. "Well. let´s see Leo. "

We walk to leo, wake him up and he leads us to the armory. "Percy, Sophie would you please give me your side arms They hesitated but handed them over. Leo bluntly locked them away much to the displeasure of Percy and Sophie. "Listen. We have to change your weapons every after every mission in wich you swim in salt water because your weapons rust. The SEAL command has there for made the NAVY version Sig Sauer P226 the standard side arm of every SEAL. These are protected against rust and are very reliable."

Sophie looked horrified. "Listen Leo. I love the Sig Sauer but does that mean I am not allowed to use the desert eagle."

"You can take a desert eagle but just not into the water. You have to have this baby with you all time."

After that Leo gave me a bullet proof vest and Percy and Sophie put on heavy black combat armor and a helmet turning them into the special forces role model. You couldn´t see any skin after they put they goggles down. I envied them. I had to pose as a boring CIA agent untill the paper work was finished and I was officially a SEAL. "Do I get a assault rifle."

They stare at me. Of course not..

"Well than. I am the boss on this mission. Let´s get to the air force base and hitch a C5. " Leo grinned and handed me three first class tickets for a Lufthansa flight. "Really? I am taking two heavily armed SEALs into a civilian airplane?" "Yes. Sounds about right." Leo grinned at me. "But you two are getting a airlifted to the airport. Now pack a few thing and get your asses into the air-borne ASAP. We ran to our quarters (I was also put into Percys to save space since no one cared. Ones I had decided for Percy that he didn´t need to many things and put my cloths into his large combat back pack that was used for long operations. After this we went and Percy and Sophie got their M4s with ACOG scops and grenade launchers. For what they needed grenade launchers to pick up a girl from school I had known idea. Why they needed SEALs was a big question in the first please.

I looked mournfully at my heavy combat boots and pull on the chucks. Percy pulls on his large back pack and we meet up with Sophie. A few minutes we were on our way over the airport taxiway savoring view of the night-time air force base to the black whose Pilot was just powering up the engines. We climb into the back and close the slide door.. A minute later we are in the air. "Okay everyone check your Radios."  Percy calls into the mouthpiece of his helmet. I check my earpiece and the hidden mic.. "Agent Chase checking in."  I call in. "Valkyrie online."  Sophie calls in. .

-line breaker-

This was the worst way to leave a country and keep a low profile. Stand inside the airport lobby with two SEALs in heavy combat gear with huge guns after landing a black hawk hele copter in the parking lot. In other words we were the main attraction on the airport. A few journalists even shot pictures wich would mean that I had a huge moisten of paper work and when the security guarded asked us if we had any weapons or other metal objects I nearly cracked.. I pulled out my sig and showed it to him. Then I showed my badge and we were waved through. "Hey Valkyrie. Could you please not hold your M4 in a ready position. Every parent in this air port is getting a heat attack." Sophie looked around and noticed all the mothers looking at her and Percy as if they would start shooting in a few seconds." Sophie reluctantly relaxed her grip on the weapon and swung it over her shoulder. Then she adjusted the shoulder strap and we walked through the security ignoring the glares of the guards and we sat down at the gate waiting untill boarding started.

-line breaker-

I sat at the window while Percy sat down next to me. Fore some reason his gloved hands were grabbing the barrel of his rifle so tight that they were turning white. I grab one of his gloved hands and lay my head on his armored shoulder wishing he didn´t have a totally awesome black helmet that covered his full face wich meant that I coouldn´t kiss him wich I really wanted to because as much as I didn´t like to admit it I was scared and it must look really crazy if a CIA agent started making out with a heavily armed SEAL in an airplane. Yep. We already were on Facebook and pictures of us kissing wern´t really needed.

**Hey People. Now it is great to be here and update a new chapter to entertain you. I really hope you have fun with it. If you are knew to this story and don´t undersand a few things then Pm or leave a Review. I will answer ASAP. Ohhhh and Please please Review. I love feedback.  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	21. Ops and ops

**Hey I am back. How are you doing. Here is your next chapter.**

**To divergetdemigodshadowhunter: I am going to. **

**To hermes child awesomness : When they are back.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : I know but it was much more fun this way **

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thx.**

** Ohh and before I forget it. I am playing with the thought starting a Harry Potter/PJO cross over. Please tell me if you would be interested.**

Annabeth pov

Percy shook me awake.. "Wise girl wake up." I turn around and see something black.

Then I rub me eyes and notice that that black thing was Percy in his gear. "Agent Chase. We are ten minutes out. Val. Check your gear again:" Even though I knew it went against protocol show these kind of feelings I just had to for some reason.

"Roger that Perc." There was the loud sound of the action of the rifle being pulled back and snapping back forward. "

"All set here Agent. I checked my weapon right before we left base." I nearly rolled my eyes. Of course she did but I had to follow protocol

"Ones we reach the gate we will be met by representatives of the GSG9. Val and I know them so there will be no real problem with getting by the federal police. We will tell them what the want. Then the MAD and the BND will notice that they are working together with the NSA and CIA in spying on there own and our population . Then some burocrat will start wining that American troops are operating in german territory. The german military will play nice and send someone from the KSK to supervise us and the BND will not give a crap about who we kill and who we abduct or extract. They will most likely even give us an airlift or escort. This is what I love about germany. There government is only almost as ruthless as ours wich means they will kindly ask that we don´t kill to many civilians." I smiled at myself. Percy did become quite ruthless didn´t he.

-line breaker-

Every one was staring at us and we couldn´t do anything. Finlay someone we were approached by two german agents. Percy pulled his helmet of and when the germans start grinning. They fist bump and he and val start chatting in german with them leaving me feeling quite useless. But it seemed Val didn´t have any interest in removing her helmet. "Annabeth. Don´t worrie about them not talkingto you. We and the GSG9 have a history and they got us out of a quite ugly situation and we don´t get to well along with agencies. They usually send us on missions from wich often les people come back then leave to. Wait a second."

She said something in german and suddenly the conversation changed to english.

-line breaker-

We three were sitting inside an Audi on our way to the school. It was still mourning wich meant that I would have all time of the world to enter the school and pose as teacher. Special Agent Zoe of an organisation called the hunters was keeping a close watch on our objective. Percy and Sophie would hide out on the roof of the building. The school building itself was a palace with towers. I had read about that private school. A few ears ago my father had wanted to send me here but I had turned it down for Percy. About a mile away Percy and Sophie got out of the car and I was on my own.

Fanily I parked the car in the parking space. Before I got out I stuffed a few more mags into a pocket of my jacket and got out. I got lucky because it ws an international school wich meant the first language is english or els I would have been scrued. Inside I was awaited by no other than Agent Nightshade. "Ms Chase. You are going to take the first english class today. Please keep an eye on Ms Di Agelo. She is quite active . " Great I would get to meet her right in the first class.

-line breaker-

"Good morning." I tried not to feel nervous about all the young teenagers staring at me.

"Good morning." One girl that I recognized as Bianca from TV welcomed me.

I sighed.

This was going to be great.

-line breaker-

after the class

Ms Di Angelo Would you please stay here for a moment. I would like a word with you.

The girl groaned and stayed behind as her friends and class mates left the room. "Bianca. I am CIA Agent Chase. We are getting you out of here tonight.

She started grinning but then her smile faltered. "You will also have to take my friends. I don´t want my fathers men to take revenge on them if I ran away." "Listen Bianca. I have two SEALs with me and we came in one car. We didn´t plan for so many." She smiled at me apologetic.

I cursed. We had planned on one girl. "Hey Spartan. Could you arrange that we get picked up by an Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey. Ms Di Angelo wants us to bring her friends to. "

Od course Sophie answered first. "Tell the brat that I don´t want to have to call some parents Annabeth. Tell that girl to suck it up."

Percy. Was more diplomatic. "Val. Calm down. Please tell her that this is very unconvinent."

I sigh. "Bianca this makes everything a lot more dangerous.."

Bianca looked hopeless. "Spartan. Valkyrie suck it up and get us a V-22."

"Okay. Tell the girl I am going to kill her when we saved her and our friends ohh and we are on the roof of the girls dorms. It´s hot up here and we are wearing black combat gear. " Valkyrie moaned

I ignored them. This was going to be fun. "Well then. Bianca. We are going to get you out tonight. We will wake you up when we are ready to get you out."

**So. Please tell me if the Idea of starting a Harry Potter/PJO cross over it worth anything. I already have a plot planned. Yes. They will help in the war against Voldi and they will really help in the war Not like in most FanFictions. I think my one might be better than most others. Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	22. No place like home

**I hope you have lots of fun with this chapter since I am not to proud of it.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Here it is.**

**To hermes child awesomeness: I don´t know yet. I have a funny plan for Nico. **

**To marsdex : Okay. I will keep that in mind.**

Bianca pov.

That night

I jerked awake as a hand pressed itself onto my mouth stopping me rom screaming.

When I opened my eyes I saw two green dots glowing in the darkness. After a few seconds I saw that the person must be wearing night vision goggles. The person putts a finger to it´s lips, signalling me to be quite. Then the person moves to the next bed and wakes the girl next to me up. When I sit up strate I see a nother dark figure pointing a very large assault rifle at the door.. Ones everyone in the room was awake the two figures moved toward the door.

One o them spoke up. "Then shoot them."

A few seconds silence. "Okay. Agent kill them. That is an order."

A few seconds silence then two gunshot rang through the night and the two soldiers kicked the door of our dorms and stepped through. A second after the first shots were fired the air was filled with a hail of gunshots. One of the figures turned to us and a womans voice filled the air. "Come on girls. Let´s get the hell out of here." I had told them every thing so they knew what was coming.

We followed them out of the room. To my horror the hall way was filled with thirteen body's. They had been my guards and jailers. Now they were dead on the floor lying in growing pools of blood.

At the end of the hall way stood Ms Chase or Agent Chase holding a gun. The floor was covered in empty clips.

"Annabeth was staring at the gun in her hands and it hit me that she was in shock. Maybe this was first time she killed some one. One of the soldiers grabbed her and shook her out of her daze. The Agent blinked a few times and then we started all started running two the school doors and out to the soccer field at the front of the school. Suddenly one of the soldiers knocked me to the ground and kneels in front of me and points his gun at the school.

After lying on the ground for a minute wich was quite humiliating the sound of police cars filled the air. Then there was a thundering of a helicopter. I looked up and saw the twin engined V-22 Osprey approaching us and slowly descending untill it landed on the grass. As we ran toward the aft ramp the german police reached the school. Finlay we were in the back of the transport copter and the copter lifted of the ground and the loading master onboard the V-22 raised the aft ramp.

Annabeth pov.

I just killed three people. I just couldn´t believe it. The last time when those mercenaries hunted me I had shot someone but this time was different. I had killed them in cold blood this time. Percy, who was sitting next to me pulled of his helmet and laid it on his lap. Then he put his arm arround me and I press my forehead against his cheek. Suddenly Percy scooped me into his arms and pulled me against his chest. Suddenly he presses on mine for a passionate second then he pulled me closer into his chest. "Are you two like together?"

I look to the voice. It was the girl. Bianca Di Angelo. "Yes. We are going to get married." Bianca giggled. "So the Agent and the SEAL. That is really cute."

"Actually I am a SEAL to but I needed to pose as an Agent for reasons I am to lazy to explain "

The girls started giggling like crazy. "That is so cute." One squealed.

I cursed. "They sound like Selina or Piper. " I moan. "Well you are cute." The Seaweed brain reasoned. I hit him wich caused for even more giggling. "They said we are cute not that I am cute." I growl. "Well I think they meant you." Before I could retort I am interrupted by Sophie. "Guys. I can tolerate you when at home but I swear if the Percabeth now joins us on missions I will shoot myself. " This causes even more giggling. "Okay. The next time anyone giggles or does anything even remotely cute I will lower the aft ramp and throw that Person out."

This causes even more giggling. At the look on Sophie's face I burst out laughing too and Percy kisses me. Now elven more giggling erupts. "Okay now. Everyone stop being adorable or adoring that is a order.." Sophie bellows. "I out rank you so I can be as adorable as I want to and there is nothing you can do about it." Percy shoots back at her. Then he pulls me even tighter against him.

-line breaker-

The V-22 lands and we all get out. I recognize the place as a base of the Luftwaffe (german air force). A german officer is there to meet us. "Hey SEALs. Grab the girls and get on you're C5- galaxy before the cops turn up and demand to take you in. I hope one if you can fly an airplane because it turns out your pilots got drunk and got taken home by some bar girls. They are now in the brig so you need to fly yourself. As we run out I call a quick thanks to the V-22 pilots we jump into a truck

.As soon as we reach it Sophie jumps into the drivers seat and we thunder down the taxiway ones nearly crashing into a Eurofighter Typhon taxiing toward the hangars. Finally we reach the huge transport aircraft. "So people. The ground crew just radioed in and said that the jet is fueled up. They even stored a few rashions onboard. We stop next to the vehicle and run toward it the thirteen teenage girls rapidly trying to keep up with us. Percy opens a hatch in the side of the aircraft and climbs through. I enter into the loading bay. Percy and Sophie run towards the stares leading toward the upper floor. "Strap the girls in the upper floor and join us in the cockpit." 

I led the girls to the upper floor. As I helped them strap in the first turbine was slowly starting and by the time all four turbines were running. I joined Percy in the cockpit and sat down at the engineers console. Sophie was calling in at the tower. "This is C-5 Foxtrot 1-0-9. Requesting permission to taxi to taxi runway 6 Left."

I checked the oil pressure and dubble checked the oil level. "Every thing looks good hear...I think" The last part I mumbled.

"Perc We are cleared for the runway. The taxi way is empty."

"Roger that. Start lif of Check list. " Percy slowly pushed the leathers controlling the four engines up to 15% and eased the aircraft onto the taxi way..

"Okay. Flaps to 20."

Percy pushed forward one of the levers on the main counsel.

By the time we reached the runway the check list was finished and just as Percy was pushing the four throddel levers forward blue lights started blinking on the airport. "Percy. The police is here and they are telling us to power down." Sophie yells. "Hang the cops." I tell and Percy nods and powers the thrusters up to 100%. Finlay Sophie calls "V1" and then "V2" and we are in the air on our way home.

**Well. Hello people. I hope you have fun with this.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	23. Orders of deployment

**Sorry. I don´t have much time so the chapter is a short one,**

**To AnnabethChase712 : Thank you thank you thank you. :)**

**To Guest: Thank you**

Annabeth pov.

Bianca was settled in. I was surprised how easy she was around Sophie considering that she had killed her. "Annabeth? In wich room am I sleeping?"

"You are charing with Katie." I call back. "Yeh. Annabeth desn´t want you in hers because she wants to be alone with her Percy:" That was Sophie´s work.

"STOLS!" That was Katie.

"Were is my I phone!"

Ohh dear. I had forgotten to warn everyone that they liked to steal things. Apparently Piper had forgot two. Piper and Selina enter my room. "Tell us everything." Piper demands

"What?"

"Did you kiss while being in cross fire." Selina burst out. "Wait. I went on a mission and you only care about if Percy and I kissed."

"Well you obviously survived. Didn´t you?" "I killed two people a few hours ago." I offered. "Wait what?."

I give her a fake grin. "Yes. I shot two guys. Each of them got three bullets in the chest and two in the face. Percy and Sophie killed the rest.I guess it doesn´t madder if you out number your enemy if two SEALs surprise you armed with two assault rifles and a narrow hallway."

Selina looked like she was about to puke. "Now. Since you are so interested in the Percabeth then you should leve the room because I want to surprise Percy. Now run along and make shure she doesn´t kill the Stolls."

When they left I decide that Percy could wate to. I pulled on my swim suite and ran to the pool. The warm water was comforting. I thought about the last twenty-four hours. I had killed two human beings. Surprisingly I guilt I expected stayed out. I guess my training had changed me. I was a soldier now. Suddenly someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the surface. Then strange arms wrapped themselves around my torso. I realised it was Percy who grabbed hold of me when he started kissing my neck. We broke the surface again and I turned to him. "When did you enter the pool? I didn´t notice you."

"You never look into the pool before you enter it do you. I was under water the whole time Wisegirl." I smile at him and rap my arms around his neck and kiss his nose. Then I jump up and run my legs around his waist and he lays his arms on my hips. Then I bury my face in his shoulder and he just slowly walks around in the pool holding me . Suddenly cold water pours down on us.. I scream and Percy flees unde the water pulling me with him. Under water I untangled myself from him under water and shoot to the surface There stood Travis and Connor with empty water buckets. I glared at them and they grinned madly at me. "Stol´s you do realise that you just pissed of to highly trained fighters. I swim to the edge of the pool and climb out. They just stand there and stare at me. "You should be running right now." I remind them. A few seconds late they scream like little girls and turn on the spot and start running.

-line breaker-

"Damn Annabeth. Did you have to hit me like that?" Travis groaned rubbing his blue eye. Katie and I highfived."Hey let´s go get some more stake." I tell Katie, Bianca and Piper. They agree and we go to the grills and let our selves be served. Then we sit down at the edge of the pool. "So how was your first ops?" Katie asks me. "Ask Bianca. " I say with a full mouth..

They turned to Bianca. "Well Annabeth turned up as an English Teacher and embarrassed herself. At the end of the class she told me who she was. Later that night my friends and I were woken up by Percy. Sophie was guarding the door. A few seconds later Annabeth started shooting outside to cause a distraction and then Percy and Sophie opened the shooting was over they led us out and we were picked up by a Osprey. We took that thing to the air port and then boarded transport aircraft wich Percy had to fly. End of story." That seemed good enough.. "So did you and Percy kiss at least ones." Selnia demands. In her eyes the mission was a compleat fail if Percy and I didn´t kiss. "Yes we kissed. Happy." Selian squealed. "So when are you two marrying."

"I don´t know. We wanted something small-"

I was cut of by an angry Selina. "What! A small wedding. I am going to plan this wedding. You guys are my favorite pair in the world. Now I you marry in secret I will kill both of you. You two are marring in two months and I am planning it. No discussions, That way you have two weeks for a honey moon and one week before you are deployed to Afghanistan. I sigh. Yes I was going to Afghanistan on my first deployment with SEAL team 1 to relieve SEAL team 4. I was going to be there fo six months and I was already quite existed. The best part is Jason was returning to his own Squad so I was deployed in Percys squad.

Pecy was pleased b this because he could keep an eye on me.m. That Seaweed brain was over protective but a cute way. He didn´t want me to get killed so I forgave him.

I ran toward Percy who was cooking supper in the kitchen. "Hey Seaweed brain. Selina just issued an order that we marry in two months.

**I hope you had fun. **

**Henrie Locke over and out.**


	24. Training

**Thank you for reading. I miss all of you. I hope you have fun. I know I havn´t updated in a few is a I am having fun chapter.  
**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Thank you or your Review.  
**

**To AnnabethChase712 : So many Reviews.**

Annabeth pov.

I switched on the holographic visor of my SCAR L and switched the safety to rapid fire. "Owl here. I´m ready to."

Percy looked around checked how we were doing. Then he place the charge at the edge of the door. "Let me remind you we are moving into combat in a few days time. Now let´s gwt this right:" Percy reminded us.

We moved into position and Mike pressed the button on his remote. The door is bone out of it´s hinges. We storm into the room and the air is filled with gunshots. As soon as I entered I turned left and stormed into a second room. I aimed my rifle and shot at one of the targets hitting it in the chest. I change targets and kill the other target with a few bullets in the chest. "Clear!"

A few seconds later every one and engaged all targets. "Okay. Stay were you are."

Percy walked around and looked how we had preformed and complemented us or criticized us at our performance. Finlay he reached me. "Annabeth. Good work. You made your shots count but you are still to slow. I do not want to write you fiancée a letter." I grinned at him and the others chuckled.

.de/"Now. Let´s get out and grab some training munition. We are going to shoot at each other for a bit." I grown while everyone els cheers except me. I groan.

The bullets we used were only used by special forces for training They were filled with paint and hurt like hell when they hit. We followed Percy to a large box were the new stocked clips were. I thow my full mags into a box and bubble check that there was no bullet in the barrel and grab the clips filled with paint bullet.

"Okay gather around."

We gathered around Percy.

"Okay. I will lead the Athenians while Jason leads his the village." The SEALs had built a whole village for training."

Jason grinned. "Get ready to have you ass handed to you." Jason grinned at us. He waved his squad to grab new ammo and follow him. I put seven mags for my assault rifle into my vest. I also grabbed a few paint grenades and mags for my Sig Sauer and put them in the pockets of my combat vest. "Okay. Remember. These bullets maybe made of paint but if you hit someone in the wong place you can still kill each other..

We all rolled our he had said these kind of things for hundreds of times but he had to because it was protocol "Okay. Jason grab Noah and Charlie and the rest of you squad and head out, You have a ten minute head start get going."

Jason and his three companions disappeared. We gathered around Percy. "So listen up team. We go in and out together. We cover each other. Now Jason and his crew forgot to take food and no one said how long we are going to stay here. We take all the food and camp one the church tower. We spike the stairwell with clamors and other toys. No, while we move we move from cover to cover. We watch each others backs.

Sophie. You are our sniper as usual.. Annabeth. You sat the charges and cams. Mike, Sophie.. You head up straight away and put up our base. I will give Annabeth cover while she does her work. Annabeth. Do not bring down the whole building while we are in it. SEALs, take up arms."

Ones we all had our weapons we moved into the village. Percy took the spear and crossed in first wile Sophie, Mike and I covered him Ones over the street Percy started covering us while we were crossing the street. We repeated the process untill we reached the church. Ones inside Sophie and Mike went up the stairwell up to the tower. Percy had his M4 with the classic ACOG scope and grenade launcher in the ready and was covering the doors and windows. I grabbed the first paint bomb and put it at the door and laid a wire. As soon as someone opened it he go home red.

I also spiked the windows with bombs. I also hit a few cameras. Then Percy and retreated to the stairwell and I laid two clamors and another bomb with a motion sensor. as detonator.. "Finished:" I tell Percy and we retreat up the stares to the top of the tower.

Mike was guarding the stairwell with his MP5. Sophie was lying on her stomach and gazing out of one of the windows, her sniper rifle at the ready. Since it was risky and Sophie could be seen I deployed multi spectrum cameras and Percy surprised me. He called a global hawk recon our luck Percy always seemed to must these toys.

Now Percy put up a few laptops on the table in the middle of the room. I sat down in front of the laptops and gazed at them. "Okay. There is no visible activity in and around the building." I announce. Percy nods. "Well. They are fueling up the global hawk now. It will be online in about thirty minutes." I grin. The drone would mean that Jason and his squad couln´t manuver without us knowing it wich meant they would lose the SEALs greatest advantage. They would lose the element of surprise.

Thirteen hours later

We sill had no Idea were they were. They were hiding in one of the 452 buildings. That meant that they couldn´t do anything either. "Okay. Mike and Sophie, you two take the first watch while Annabeth and I rest. We switch every two hours." It was getting dark and Percy sat down and relaxed against the wall. I pulled of my helmet and lay down and rested my head on Percy's lap. My assault was still in my arms and I could jump into action with in a heat beat. Percy also had is M4 in his arms. The barrel pointing at the stairwell. Mike sat down at the table. Since it was dark inside the church we had switched the cams to night vision and IR mode.

Suddenly Percy shook my shoulder and I jerked awake. Our air recon made contact. Jason and his team are about five minutes out."

I looked around. Sophie was pointing her precision rifle through a window at the direction Jason was coming from."

"Do they know were we are?" I asked Percy while pulling of my helmet.

"I don´t think so." They are moving in a normal search pattern."

"Okay. Sophie. You are cleared to fire as soon as you have them in your scope. Their bearing from our position is 201. Range about half I click. They are clearing the buildings as they go. Let´s put their time untill they reach the church to about one hour. Remember. Hit center mass if possible."

"Roger that." Sophie replies..

We all stood there for a few minutes in our positions. Suddenly Sophie gets excited. "I think I got Noah in my scope. I´m taking the shot if you don´t have any objections Perc." Percy had non. "They are at building 134. Give me the range." Percy told her the range. A few seconds a shot echoed thought the room.

Sophie quickly retreated from the window and I joined Percy at the laptops.

"Sophie. You got him in the stomach. I think it is Noah but I can´t say for sure. They don´t seem to know were we are."

Sophie and I high-five. "I have an Idea. When they enter the church we climb outside and fast rope."

One hour and ten minutes later

"I got everything." Mike whispered. Then he joined us outside the church tower and strapped onto to his rope.

"Okay let us get off this thing." Percy grumbles and we descend down the church."

Ones our feet tough the earth we re enter the church and I immediately notice that they had managed to disarm my booby traps. Suddenly a loud bang and shouting comes from the stairwell. I think one of my bombs went of. Someone would be going home red. I take cover next to Percy behind the bench we train our rifles on the stairwell.

Sophie and Mike take position at the other side of the room.

Suddenly something hits me in the back with force of a sledgehammer knocking me to the ground and the air out of my chest. Then the shooting began. I could vaguely make Percy shooting in the direction of the door.. I know the rules. I was dead.

After about a minute the shooting stopped. Groaning I roll on my back and see Percy pointing his Sig Sauer at my chest. "What is this chase." He demands. He was acting like the squad leader he was. He was preparing me for war. "Casualty of war." I groan back at him. "Unacceptable." Then he pulled the trigger. The punch of the paint filled projectile knocked me back to ground.

**Okay. This is hard to day but I will most likely not be updating for a few weeks. I have to get my life back on the line and stuff. I swear that this story is not over yet so don´t leave me. I already miss you sill. Please stay with me. The only reason why I am updating now is because I feel I owe you this respect since you have been with me all this time.**

**I will continue this story at all cost´s. It is much too much fun. **

**Please please Review. If I get to a suprising large number of Reviews I might just seek in an update here and there but only if I get an over whelming amount of Reviews.. **

**Again please please please please please please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	25. Perfect boyfriend

**Okay. I am getting the feeling that you people are loosing intrest in this story.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thank you. **

Annabeth pov.

I groaned loudly. "Everything alight." Sophie asks me. We are sitting in our base livingroom. "No. Percy shot me a second time. Can´t he give me any credit. I didn´t do this as long as you did."

Sophie smiles. "They won´t give you any credit in Afghanistan. You better be ready then. Percy wants you to stay alive" I nod. Percy comes out of the bathroom, clearly finished with showering ...after 40 minutes. Percy sits down on the couch next to me and lays his arms around me. "Mike. It´s HALO time." Sophie called. The medic enters the room while Sophie grabs the controllers.

-line breaker-

We were finally on our way back home . I had a bruised back and chest from being hit two times but I was in good sprite. At least I learned something. Always make shure my back was not exposed.

Seaweed brain leaned against me. "I´m sorry that I shot you." He mumbled.

I roll my eyes. "I´m over it." I whisper.

Finlay we reach home and jump out. We enter the house. Bianca and Piper were braiding Thalias hair much the girls displeasure. When they saw us they started giggling and Thalia started blushing. "Hey Annabeth. Thalia want´s to tell you something. "

Thalia walks up to me. "I have a boyfriends she announces blushing like crazy. I squeal in a very Selina kind of way and crush Thalia in a hug. "That is so great. When am I meeting him?" I demand. "Well he is coming here in a few minutes. Selina demanded that I invite him." Thalia looked at her feet.

I hug her tightly and Piper and Bianca join the hug.

"What is his name." Bianca rolls her eyes. "She won´t tell us so that we can´t do any research on him. She doesn´t want us to stalk him. I roll my eyes

"Thalia sees Jason. "Hey Bro. What´s up." (Yes they are siblings. I just didn´t want to write a reunite sence,.)

Jason hugs his sister. "Can I scare him away?" Jason asks hopeful. Thalia laughs. "Well. Let us get every thing ready. You people have been at the base for a whole week. Annabeth. We have welding preparations to execute." Piper announce. Percy and Jason go into the kitchen to grab a beer. I sit down and do my best to help Piper and Bianca with Thalias make over. Then the doorbell rings,

Thalia pov.

I run for the door and rip it open. There he was. Nico Di Angelo. My boyfriend. I throw my arms around him and kiss him on the mouth. (Okay. Can we just pretend Nico and Thalia are the same age. ) I lead him into the living room were my friends were all waiting smiling or so I thought. Percy wand Jason were still in the kitchen but as soon as Nico came into view Biancas eyes widen in recognition and Annabeths eyes narrowed dangerously. One hand went to the back of trousers of her uniform were I knew her side arm was concealed.

Nico´s eyes also narrowed in suspicion when he saw the NAVI officer. When he spots Bianca his mouth drops open. "Bianca?" The girls eyes fill with fear.

"Get on the ground Di Angelo or I will kill you:" I knew that cold voice. I turned around and saw Sophie pointing her gun at the back of Nico´s head. "Thalia. What is this? You betrayed me." My boyfriend growls. I nearly started crying there and then. "What no. Annabeth what is going on?"

I ask her desperately. Suddenly Percy and Jason appear out of thin air and push Nico to the ground. "You have some nerve coming here Di Angelo. I should kill you right here." "Stop right now. What´s going on here."

Annabeth pulled me to the side. "Nico´s family is in the Italian mafia and he and his family crossed a line."

"I want my loyer." Nico demanded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sure you can call him as soon as you are behind bars but I am not sure if they give you phone calles in Guantanamo bay."

My boyfriend paled. "What! Why?"

"Well how about federal terrorism like illegally acquiring the nuclear components needed to build a thermonuclear device and then trying to sell it to our enemies."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jason and Percy pushed Nico on the Sofa. "You remembour the little incident on the cruse ship?"

Nico´s eyes widened. "Who are you!"

"American speshail forces. So you didn´t know that my team recovered enough radioactive materials to build the ultimate bomb."

Nico paled. He rounded on Bianca. "You are with the people who shot our mom."

Bianca ran out of the room.

I stood up and put myself between Nico and the SEALs. "Now what is going on?"

Annabeth sighs and lowers her gun a few inches."Nicos family tried to sell the components for a hydrogen bomb on the black market."

What was she talking about. "Nico. Is this true."

"What? Radioactive materials! My dad was smuggling stolen gold out of the country. I just joined them because I wanted to spend time with my mother."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You know Percy. I should have pulled the trigger when I had him in the crosshairs."

"I swear to god. I know nothing of any nukes."

Sophie glared at him. "Okay. Then let me fill in the blanks. Your father was trying to sell nuclear material to our nations enemies."

My boy friend paled and looked surprised but nobody seemed to believe him. "You think he will start to talking after waterboarding him or do we have to electrocute him first?" Sophie asked Percy's. He shrugged. "I don´t know. He looks week. I think we only have beat him up a bit.

"Guys. Stop it. Maybe he is telling the truth. Shouldn´t we be taking the possibility into account?"

I was eternally thankful to Annabeth.

Jason rolled his eyes. "And what if he is. We can´t let him go anymore. He saw Bianca and he knows we killed his mother and that we live here. I have no interest in endangering our families. I say we question him and then dispose of him." I suddenly felt sick and instinctively grabbed Nikos hand. Piper also looked shocked at her boyfriend. Nico was shivering in fear. "Come on please. There has to be something you could do." "We could always hand him over to the CIA. They are quite good in getting information out of people."

Annabeth flinched. "No. Come on guys. There has to be another way."

Percy glares at Nico. "I prommised Bianca to keep her safe. She took a great personal risk in tipping us of on her families activities. Nico is clearly a threat to her and I will not give him the chance to harm her.. Letting him just run away is no option and keeping him here isn´t either."

"Listen guys. I swear I don´t know anything and I swear I wouldn´t hurt my-" The end was cut of by Sophie knocking Nico out cold with her gun.. She sighed. "Finally I can hear my self think.."

I grab Annabeths hand and pull her away. "Listen Annabeth. I swear. Nico isn´t a bag guy."

"I believe you but keeping him alive is a huge risk now. I will try to think of something."

**I hope you have fun. If you want me to post chapters then you have to give me something to keep me going. :)**

**Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	26. Impending doom

**I hope you have lot´s of fun.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thank you.**

**To Guest: Will do.**

**To Guest: Here you are.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: I know.**

Percy pov.

"I can´t believe my baby is getting married." My mother squealed. For the wedding we had to improvise. I had a bitch of picking the best man because every time I suggested one Sophie announce she would empty an mag at him until I asked in exasperation if she wanted to be best man and she really looked hurt.

She was pissed at me untill I was able to convince her that I thought the best man had be a guy. It ended with her punching me in the face first and then jumping around happily and squealing in a very unsophie way. Then the SEAL started jumping around squealing even louder. Then she hugged me. "Luckey for you you caught on this fast. I would have sent every other choise to the hospital" Then she spun around and stalked of.

The other problem was the priest. Also a problem centred mainly around Sophie. She hated them so we had to improvise again...Athena was marrying us wich was kind of awesome.

We were getting the ex secretary for intelligence and the now secretary for defence marrying us (it seemed like the last secretary for defence pissed her of and Athena sent him packing and she took his job wich meant that she could now boss my dad around. She threatened to relieve him of duty if he didn´t send Annabeth an official apology.

Anyway in les then one hours Annabeth and I would be married...hopefully. If Annabeth said yes wich I wasn´t to sure of yet...

"Mrs Bofis. You have to go. I´m getting old kelp head set here." My mom jumps up and walks to my ex english teacher and new step father. Before she disappears totally she turns around. "I will look after your Wise girl."

Ones we were in a private room Sophie slapped me. I look at her in shock. "Get your head in the game SEAL. You went into north Korea, now you are only saying yes to Annabeth." I gulp. "That isn´t the problem. What if she sais no?" Sophie rolls her eyes. "Come on. What can I give her. I am just so poor bastard who will most likely not reach forty." Sophie sighs. "She will also most likely die young."

I gulp.

I forgot I pulled her into this life. I couldn´t live with myself if she died in line of her duty." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"In that case we will apply for every voluntarily, one way mission we can gut until we don´t come back soldier." I laugh nervously. "You would join me on a suicide run?" Sophie grins crooked. "Of course kelp head. We are nest sibling s remember. Sadly you don´t get to do that for me as long as Annabeth is there."

"Why?" She hits me again. "Because you will have a family."

I sigh. "Val you will find your other half in no time."

"You really think so?"

We look at each other or a few seconds and say "Naaaaaaaaaa." At the same time. Then we start cracking up. Sophie would be just fine. After a while Jason sais something into Sophie's earpiece.

"Percy. We are up. You are becoming a husband.

**I love you all. Please send me a Review. (You tell me from wich pov the wedding is suppost to be.)**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	27. I am mean

**Hi, you crazy people.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I "can´t" update in the next two weeks (I can maybe at the week end). If I do then be angry at me. I need to learn for school. So if I update then tell me how te chapter was and yell at me to sort my priorities.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	28. An againsorry

**Hi, you crazy of launching a Percabeth goes to highschool story in one or two weeks. I know it is over done but it has been ages since I read a real good one so I will make one myself. It will take place after the giant war.  
I hope you give me your input.  
**

**Ohhhhh and some one asked me why I hated Perico so much...well becasue I love the Percabeth. I am a first geration PJO fan and I waited years for them to get together. Now people are obsessed with Perico. Perico is horrible and has nothing nice. I really want Nico to be happy...just not with Percy becasue he has to be with Annabeth. Kapish.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.  
**


	29. Yes, I will

**Hi. I´m back and my updating start´s again. Thank´s for staying with me. **

**To Ronnie07: Hi back.**

Percy pov.

I got up and Sophie stood directly in front of me. She looked up to me and adjusted my tie. "Now get your ass lazy ass out the. We are up. You are becoming a husband. Show time." I gulped. "Come on Spartan." She pushed me out of the room and we walked up the filled city hall I felt the muzzle of Sophie's Sig Sauer poking at the back of my head so I didn´t do anything "stupid". I also knew she would really shoot me if I did. There were a few gasps when those who didn´t know of our profession but everyone that did laughed at Sophies behavior. There was only one question left. What if she said no?

Annabeth pov.

We had been a bit unconventual because Percy and I went to the same bachelor party because we didn´t want anyone to decide between us. Now Piper was helping into my dress. To be honest I was a wreck. I mean why would Percy want me. I was to muscular, my breast were to small and I had this long scar at my hip that I had gotten in basic underwater demolition corse when Percy had given us a especially cruel and hard task.

"Damn Annabeth. Why do you have to be so damn strong. I am having problems on getting the dress on you. I teared up. "My mucals are to big. Arn´t they. My figure is ruined." I sob untill Piper hits me on the shoulder.. "Stop wining around. You are ruining the .make up." She finished my hair and then sat down next to me. Then I couldn´t help myself and started sobbing forcing Piper to dab away my tears before they ran down my face. "Pull yourself together Annabeth. God you are supposed to be the tough one." I sob. Piper suddenly pressed her finger to her ear piece. "Roger that Sophie. I´m bringing her out."

I managed to stop sobbing. "What if Percy sais no." "Annabeth listen. Percy will not dare say no even if he wanted to Sophie is pointing her gun at Percy so he doesn´t do anything stupid." She grabs me by my arm and drags me after her to the hall. Then my eyes centered on Seaweed brains sea green eyes. They were sparkling with excitement. I walked up toward them and stared at Percy. I vaguely noticed Athena saying something. I just wanted to kiss him so badly...after a few minutes I just couldn´t stand it anymore and I surged forwards. Our lips crashed together and Percy put his arms around me. After a few seconds I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. Then I saw Athena who had our arms crossed. "Now since I was so rudely interrupted by you I will cut this long and quite useless speech short." Then she called out "Does anyone have a problem with them marrying. If they do please say so or shut up for ever." Then I heard lukes voice ring out. "I do. I have a problem with it. Annabeth is mine." Then I heard al loud smack and Luke groaning in pain. Athena smiles. "Okay. Then you can put those rings on each others fingers and continue kissing. She smiled and Percy and I pushed the rings on each others fingers. "Do you take each other says husband and Wife." Wow Athena really was cutting things short. "I do." We say at the same time and then we kiss again and I could hear them cheering in the back ground but to me only the Seaweed brian kissing me counted. There were only Percy´s lips in my world. After maybe ten seconds I broke away. I grasped Percy´s hand and we left the podium and were overwhelmed by people congratulating us. I couldn´t stop grinning and loved the feeling of Percy´s hand in mine Before I knew it it was time for the first dance.

-line breaker-

"Ready for the honeymoon?" Percy whispered into my ear. I smiled like crazy. "Yes of course." Percy led m through the mass of guests. "Are you ready for your carriage my Lady."

I nod faintly. As soon as the door opened I froze. On the parking lot stood a V-22 osprey with white ribbons and flowers attached to the skin. Some one had also written "Just married." on the dark grey aircraft hull. I stare at Percy. "Oh. The marine cores sends it´s regards." I shook my head. "Shall we Ms Jackson, " I blushed madly at the new name and let Percy lead me into the aircraft. . Percy helped me sit down and strap me in without ruining my dress. Then he pushed the button for the aft doors and put a headset on my head and pulled one on himself. Then he strapped in beside me and grabbed my hand. **"Okay Pilots. Were are ready to roll."**

Then I heard loud cheering. **"Okay. This is the captain. Welcome to US Marine Airline. This is defiantly the craziest mission I ever went on in my life and I was deployed with you SEALs. Buckle up guys. Ohh and congratulations. Good luck and enjoy the flight."** And could hear the two engines powering up and finally feel the aircraft leaving the ground.

I held onto Percy´s hand tightly. This was just crazy I was married and my last name was Jackson. I mean come on, how did I get this lucky? Percy and I were married!

Percy kissed me. His eyes were sparkling and he laid an arm around my shoulder. And pulled me against him. Damn I loved that Seaweed brain.

One hour later

The aircraft finally landed and the aft ramp was lowered. Percy got up and went to the thront to thank the Pilots. Then he came back and undid my belts. Percy scooped me into his arms and carried me of the Osprey. As soon as his feet touched the earth the Osprey went airborne. The rotorwash messed up my hair. I looked at the twin engined aircraft untill it disappeared. When the aircraft was gone I noticed my surroundings. We were standing on some dunes with view of the Sea. Maybe a few hundred feet away stood a large beach house. Percy carried me toward it and stepped over the freehold.

**Hello are you. Did you miss me. So next chapter lemon? Yes? No? I hope you had fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**OKay. I am really sorry about leaving all you hanging. I will update ASAP. **

**Now I am planning on ... another SEAL story but this one will be totally different. It will be only Annabeth pov.**

**She will be a medical intern in New York and one day changes her life for ever. That change will come in a woman in black combat gear carries her best friend who is heavily wounded into the hospital and demands of her that she takes care of him at ones. Then when he survives the OR fate throws her a curve ball when the cheep sergeant makes her nurse the man back to health.**

**Would anyone be interested in the story.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	31. Sex and other games

**I hope you have lots of fun with this chapter even if it is a bit short. I am feeling like my abilities are sinking.**

**To Leifconnor1234 : Hear you are.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Okay. I just marked it as a evil part of the text.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Okay I am working on the blue prints.**

**To HoOmyobsession: I don´t have any Idea yet.**

**To hermes child awesomness: Thanks for input.**

Annabeth pov:

Percy carried me over the fresh hold and into the beach house. Our suite cases were standing in a corner and there was a fire crackling in the living room with two armchairs facing it. The place was perfect.

Percy laid me down on one of the arm chairs and walked back into the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying two glasses of wine. Then Percy set them down on the small glass table pulled me back into his arms. Then he sat back down on the sofa with me in his arms. I reached other to the table and grabbed both glasses. Then I gave Percy one if them. "Well then Mrs Jackson? How do you like this place." I took a sip of the red liquid and smiled at him. I really love it. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

Both Percy and I set down our glasses down and I roll into a ball in his arms and watch what ever was running in the TV. I wasn´t realy paying attention because Percy was slowly undressing me. I felt him pulling down the zipper of the shoulderless dress and couldn´t help but shudder when his hand brushed my skin.

Smiling to myself I leaned back into him. He pulled down my dress and uncovered my torso. Sadly I blushed when I felt the cool air flowing over my chest.

* * *

-evil lemon alerit...do not read if you find the Idea of the most natural act in the human nature possible disturbing-

A hand caressed my stomach and wandered up to my chest. The Seaweed brain gently teased my breasts with his fingers and I suddenly had the urge to hit him or jump him because his fingers were driving me nuts.

I straddled him and noticed that he was gazing at my chest. Fighting the urge to blush again I crash my lips to his. Then I felt him pushing the dress farther down. Sighing I stand up and let my expensive dress drop to the floor leaving me only wearing a thong. Then I crawled back onto Percy and kissed him fearcly.

After making out for a few minutes I pull back. "You are still wearing much to much Percy." I notice. Grinning I start unbutting his shirt and pull it of and before I know it we were making out again...on the floor while I continued to undress him. I just loved the feeling or our skin rubbing against each other. I grinned down against him, Then I sit up and straddle him and he grins up at me. "You know I love it when you become all dominant." He laughed out loud and smacked him. Suddenly he reached up and gives my breasts a tight squeeze. I groaned out loud and smacked his hands away. "Stop playing around Percy." I growl at the hopeless Seaweed brain. He gives me a crooked grin and his hands came to rest at my waist.

"So you want me Seaweed brain." I challenge him.

Percy nodded eagerly. Then he sat up so I straddled him again.. Before he could do anything stupid I wrapped my arms around his head and pressed it into my chest between my breasts. Hopefully he was happy enough to not play around. After about a minute I let go and push him back to the ground and notice that he was laughing. Sighing I position myself on top of his member wich got me the Seaweed brains attention at ones.

Then I slowly sank down on Percy.

Percy pov.

Annabeth sank down onto me and I penetrated her and a loud groan escaped from my lips. Then Annabeth started riding me and with every penetration my vision fluttered. Finlay I was able to regain my senses and enjoyed the view of Annabeth´s breasts bouncing around in front of me. Trying to suprise her I pulled Annabeth down and rolled onto her. I started thrusting into her and now her cries echoed through the house.

Finlay the blond beauty under my climaxed and a few minutes later I followed.

-lemon over. The text is safe again. Only minor bad things-

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I was lying on Percy. Our legs were a tangled mess and Percy was softly stroking my back. Damn I was exhausted. Or love games had lasted for hours and I was in a high...that means that I had been stupidly grinning and giggling since my mast climax. "Do you want to go to bed Wise girl?" I nodded and Percy pushed me of him as gentle as possible and the he scooped me up into his arms. Then he carried me to the bedroom and laid me onto the mattress. Then he also laid down and I cuddled up against him. He really was the ultimate Seaweed brain I thought giddy and grinned to myself. What Percy didn´t know is that the reason why I hadn´t let him climax inside me for the last week was because I had been of the pill for tonight. I didn´t know if I wanted to become pregnant. Hell I had a combat deployment in front of me but I guess I did it for sentimental reasons.

I let my hand wander down his body untill it reached his manhood just to tease him. Percy growled at me a bit and I giggled for some reason but didn´t pull back. Suddenly Percy wrapped his arms around me tightly. As much as I loved the feeling I couldn´t move and inch. Of course that went against my ego so I start squirming in his grip. If I really wanted to I could escape and if he really wanted to he could crush every rib in my body so I just did it to tease him. Finlay I gave up and buried my face in his chest. To my displeasure I suddenly noticed that Percy was sleeping. He hadn´t even noticed my efforts. So I surrendered myself to my fate as Percy´s teddy bear. * pst don´t tell him I still have one. Don´t tell Percy *

And so I drop into the world of dreams.

**I hope you had fun. I know my writing quality is down. I am tired so cut me some slack. Will be back soon. Please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker and over and out.**


End file.
